Black Legacy
by Gabriel Tannin
Summary: Sirius Black left a wife and four young girls when he went to Azkaban. Now that he's escaped his daughters learn the truth of his idenity as they move to London and start school at Hogwarts. Ch. 22 is up! The ch. everyone has been waiting for!
1. Dear Chloe

_Dear Chloe, _

_We arrived home today from school. Last term was brutal, but I had fun and learned a lot despite the work and stress. Amber is going to Spain next year for school. Part of me hopes she'll stay there. _

_When Mother picked us up at the train station she looked grim, I couldn't place it…but I knew something was wrong. It wasn't until we were home, with Grandpa and Grandma that she told us we were moving to London—without Grandpa and Grandma. Kendra didn't take it well, she likes it here in Dublin. Amelia was extremely upset, complaining that she would have to leave all of her friends behind, especially Daniel O'Connell. _

_She really does enrage me. I can't stand how she thinks she's everything…but at the same time she is there for me when I need her. I can stand her more then Amber, as you well know. _

_Anyways, I feel indifferent about whether we move or not. I trust Mother and she's moving for a better job. I think that's a pretty damn good reason to move to London. I think Amelia is just being selfish. She wants to stay here with Grandpa and Grandma but I doubt Mother will let her. _

_That's all for now. Good night._

_So Signed, _

_Serena _


	2. Dear Chloe A Mystery Has Been Presented

_Dear Chloe, _

_A mystery has been presented to me in my dreams and I fear that I will not be able to solve it. True, our dreams are our subconscious thoughts working themselves out while we sleep, I can not think that this dream is a subconscious thought. Unless I subconscious know three people and a dog. _

_Last night was our first night in our new house and I had a very strange nightmare. I saw two kids running, they were my age—a boy and a girl, and they were chasing something. The something ended up being a large black dog dragging a second boy. The dog dragged the boy all the way to the base of a tree, and as soon as the other two reached the tree the branches started to swing around violently. Then the dog pulled the boy into hole between the roots of the tree and they disappeared into the ground. _

_I don't know who these three people are, or why I'm dreaming about them and I find it very disturbing. I don't know what any of it means and I don't know if I should try to figure it out. I haven't told Mother about it…she seems a little on edge today, ever sense she received a letter from a mysterious owl today. She said it was from work, but why would the Ministry be contacting her when she doesn't start working for another week or so. And why did the letter 'from work' make her go on edge so much? _

_So Signed,_

_Serena _


	3. Dad's Not Dead He's A Convicted Killer

"Mother I just don't understand why we had to move," said the youngest of the Belle children as she sat at the kitchen table. She was leaning on her elbow, playing with her porridge and spoon.

"Stop playing with your porridge," said Alice Belle. "Eat it. There are children in Kenya who would consider that a weeks worth of meals."

"Mum," sighed Kendra.

"Oh, Kendra, stop whining," said Amelia Belle walking into the kitchen. Her long straight strawberry blonde hair swished as she walked. She looked just like her Mother, with pale blue eyes and white fair skin. Amelia was the second oldest of the four Belle girls, technically anyways because she was a twin with Serena, only older by about ten minutes.

"I'm excited to be going to a new school," said Amelia. "Especially to the school that Mother went to! And what do you care, its not like you had to leave any friends behind."

"Amelia," said Alice sternly. "That wasn't nice. Kendra, if you're not going to eat your porridge, please go up and wake your sister. We're going to Diagon Alley in about thirty minutes to buy you all our school supplies."

"Mother!" said another voice of a young girl.

"In the kitchen Amber!" said Alice back to the voice as she picked up Kendra's bowl of porridge. Kendra ran into her oldest sister as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Sorry Amber," she said. Amber said nothing to her baby sister; she looked like she was on the war path. She carried the news paper in her hands and a grumpy look on her face.

"Amelia, are you ready to go?" asked Alice glancing at her oldest child. She knew something was wrong by the look on Amber's face.

"No," said Amelia. "I'm going to wear that new shirt you made for my birthday."

Amelia walked out of the kitchen, leaving Alice and Amber Belle alone.

"What is it Amber?" asked Alice calmly as she began to wash the breakfast dishes.

"How did Dad die?" asked Amber.

Alice stopped washing the dishes and looked at her daughter. She turned off the water in the sink and put her hand on her hip. She looked awkward about the subject of her husband. She looked at her daughter with a studying stare.

"He was killed by a Death Eater Amber," she whispered. "You know that." Alice turned back to the sink, breaking the stare. Amber threw the paper onto the counter top.

"According to the paper he just broke out of Azkaban," said Amber harshly.

Alice leaned over the counter, picked up the paper and stared in horror at the front page.

"That's him isn't it!" said Amber in an outrage. "I knew it! Why did you lie to us? He's not dead at all!"

"Amber," sighed Alice. "You don't understand!"

"I think I understand just fine," said Amber harshly with a glare at her Mother.

"What's going on?" asked Serena, the third of the Belle girls in age. "Why are you yelling at Mum?"

"She's a lying witch," snapped Amber picking up the paper and throwing it on the table in front of Serena. Serena looked at the paper for a few seconds then looked up.

"Yea," she said. "I heard about it on the Muggle radio. Said he's armed and dangerous." She laughed softly and shook her head. "The Muggles don't know how dangerous he really is."

"Serena!" snapped Amber. "He's our Father!"

"Yes?" said Serena calmly. "I am aware. I can see that by his picture and the fact that I have his eyes."

Serena was the only of the four girls that looked like their Father. She had curling chestnut brown hair, dark blue almost black eyes, and a shadowy beauty that would someday make her one of the most desirable girls her age. She had that Black charm like her Father and his family. Every person in his blood line had been beautiful until old age, or dark magic took hold of them.

"Aren't you upset about this?" said Amber.

"Well," said Serena looking at her older sister. "Honestly, I don't give a damn. He's dead to me anyways. Did you read the article Amber or are you jumping to conclusions as usual and blaming Mother for something that was out of her control? He killed Uncle James and Aunt Lily! He's responsible for not just their murders, but the murders of another wizard, their friend Peter! And even worse thirteen Muggles! I don't blame her for not telling us about him."

"You're not upset that she lied to us?"

"No," whispered Serena. "Like I said, I don't blame her." Serena moved past Amber and picked up an orange from the fruit basket on the counter. She began to peel it and throwing the pieces into the sink. "Why don't you call Kendra and Amelia, Amber? Tell them all about it and not give Mother the chance that she deserves to explain."

"Will you two please stop!" Alice finally shouted over her bickering daughters. "I am standing right here. Thank you Serena for defending me, but it is not necessary. Amber, I don't answer to you. You are my daughter and it was in your best interest that I didn't tell you who your Father was. You may not see that now, but someday I hope that you will. I personally don't care if you believe my explanation as to why I didn't tell you about your Father, that's your business, but you will listen to it. Because damn me if I'm wrong, but I am your Mother and what I did, I did to protect you and your sisters. Everything I've done in the past fifteen years was for you four."

Amber said nothing, but turned red slightly in the cheeks.

Amelia entered at the right moment, coming in just after her Mother's long speech to Amber. Kendra followed her slowly, holding a cloak to wear.

"What'd you do this time Serena that caused Mum to yell?" asked Amelia.

"For once it's not me," said Serena with a laugh. "Little Miss Perfect here is upset that Dad is alive."

"What?" said Amelia.

"Dad?" Kendra said with shock and dropped her cloak.

"Serena!" snapped Alice with frustration.

"Where are you going?" asked Serena looking at the cloak on the ground. She picked it up and handed it to her younger sister.

"Diagon Alley," said Alice softly. "Girls, all of you sit down please."

Amelia, Serena, and Kendra sat down easily at the kitchen table. Serena leaned back in her chair and looked between her Mother and Amber, who was still standing. Amelia and Kendra were looking at Amber, noticing that she was obviously upset.

"Amber," said Alice leaning against the counter near the table. "Please, just sit down."

Amber rolled her eyes and sat in a chair. She pushed the paper away from her and Amelia looked at it.

"Sirius Black?" she whispered. "That's our Father!?"

"Amelia," said Alice picking up the paper. "Let me talk."

"Oh, good, he's not our Father. He's hideous!" said Amelia.

"Amelia," sighed Serena. "There is more to this world then beauty."

Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Girls, please," whispered Alice rubbing her face in her hands. "Your Father is Sirius Black. He and I had been together since we were in Hogwarts. Amber was born just after our marriage…yes we were pregnant before our marriage. Soon after Amber was born, your Uncle and Aunt, your Father's and my best friends, married and had a son, Harry. Then you twins were born right after him, in August. When Harry was one, him and his parents went into hiding from Voldemort. Sirius was believed to be their Secret-Keeper—"

"—what's a Secret-Keeper?" asked Kendra.

"Shh," said Amelia.

"When people go into hiding, a spell is put on their home and no one knows where it is except for them and their secret keeper. If someone wants to find or see the house, the secret keeper has to tell them. When Voldemort was able to find the Potter's and kill them, everyone assumed that Sirius had given them up."

"He had, hadn't he?" sad Serena. "He was their Secret-Keeper?"

"No," whispered Alice shaking her head. "I would have known if he was. He wasn't. Peter Pettigrew was. Peter gave the Potters out to Voldemort. He's the reason they're dead. Sirius was furious and when he found Peter in a Muggle street corner, he threatened to take him, but Peter cast a spell that killed thirteen Muggles, and cut off his own finger. No one has seen him since. Your Father, Sirius Black took the fall."

"Why?" said Amber.

"Because there was no proof that Peter was alive," said Alice.

"You don't know that he is," said Amber harshly. "For all you know Black did kill them."

"I would have known if he was the Potters Secret-keeper," Alice repeated. "And I love your Father. I know your Father. He would have never done the things he was accused of. I saw him before he was convicted. There was no evil or murder in his eyes, only sadness and love."

"I don't believe this," said Amber shaking her head.

"Oh, so you're going to believe the papers over our own Mother?" asked Serena. "Some daughter you are. I'm really happy you're going to Spain for the school year. I wouldn't be able to stand you."

"Oh shut up Serena," snapped Amber with anger.

"Quiet!" said Alice. Her voice was stern and harsh. "When your Father was convicted as guilty, I dropped the name Black and we moved to Dublin with my parents. They took us in and cared for us, helping us get back on our feet. I moved us to Ireland to protect you girls. If you had grown up here in England you would have had a hard time in school."

"Why'd we have to move back then?" asked Kendra.

Alice sighed and rubbed her face.

"I accepted a job with the Ministry," she whispered. "They were looking for a new Auror to fill an old position. The job is the best I've had since just after I got out of school."

"Oh," whispered Kendra. "I miss Grandma and Grandpa."

She got up off the chair and began to walk away.

"Kendra," said Alice.

"It's okay Mum," said Serena. "I'll go talk to her. I'm sure she's fine."

Alice nodded as Serena stood up and followed Kendra out of the kitchen, and down a hall towards a staircase. Amelia was next to leave the kitchen, muttering something about fixing her hair before they left for Diagon Alley, if they were still going at all. Amber was left sitting with her Mother in the kitchen. Her pale blue eyes stared at Alice with great disappointment.

"So him escaping from Azkaban makes him innocent?" she whispered. She stood up. "I'm happy I'm going to Spain. I don't want to deal with this messed up family anymore."

"Just because you're going away this year doesn't mean you're not coming back!" snapped Alice. "And you're still a part of this family!"

Amber said nothing as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Everyone better be ready to leave in ten minutes!" Alice yelled through the house with frustration. "Or you won't be getting any of your school supplies!"

She stood for a few seconds by herself in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and sucking in her tears. She opened a drawer near by and pulled out a piece of parchment and an ink quill. She wrote a quick note of her stress and the events that had just happened so early in the peaceful morning. After writing, she folded the letter up and put hot wax on the fold. Once the wax had dried she grabbed it and headed up to her study. Simon, her owl, was sitting on his perch near the open window of the study. She held out the parchment to him and he snapped on it and hooted, then flew out of the window.

"Mum?" called Serena. "Are you ready?"

"Yea," Alice called back. "I'll be down in a minute…"

She took a deep breath and rubbed her face. This was the nightmare she had every night. This is what she feared since Sirius had gone away and she had lied to her daughters. She stood up straight though and frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror. This is what she had planned to do though. This is what kept her daughters safe from prying eyes, cruel words, and victimizing bastards. She took a deep breathe then left the study. All four girls were dressed in traveling cloaks in the kitchen, waiting by the fireplace for her to join them so they could go to Diagon Alley.

"Alright girls," said Alice entering the kitchen. "Let's go."

Serena went first, followed by Amber, then Kendra. Amelia was the last of the children to go, and Alice followed her. They all arrived safely in the grate of a busy moving pub. The pub wasn't crowded, but the breakfast crowd had come down for some food. There was a large table with many people crowded around it, most with flaming red hair and freckles.

"Come on girls," said Alice leading the way to the door as she dusted herself off.

"Merlin's beard!" said an astounded male voice. "Alice Belle! I haven't seen you in nearly thirteen years!"

Alice turned to a man with ragged robes, a pointed hat over his red hair, and freckles all over his face. Alice beamed as the man approached her.

"Arthur!" she said. "How good to see you!"

She looked around after greeting him with a hug and noticed the rest of the red head crowd.

"These are all yours?" she said.

"Yes," he said nodding. "Well, not Hermione right there," he pointed to a brown haired girl who was hugging an orange tabby cat. "And Harry at the end next to Ron."

"Harry?" said Alice with surprise. "Oh, I haven't seen him since he was a baby."

"You should come say hello," he whispered.

"No," she said. "I couldn't."

"Mum?" asked Amber with some inpatients on her voice. "Are we going or not?"

"Oh," said Alice looking at her four girls. "Arthur, these are my children: Amber, Amelia, Serena, and Kendra."

"All are—?"

"—Yes," she said quickly. "You know that."

Arthur nodded his head.

"You've heard the news?"

"Yes we have," said Amber harshly. "And then some."

"Amber," hissed Alice. "Please don't be rude."

Amber said nothing and looked away, rolling her eyes.

"You sure you don't want to see Harry?" he asked. "He doesn't know about Sirius at all."

Alice sighed.

"No, it's okay," whispered Alice.

"Arthur!" a chubby woman appeared by his side. "Who are you talking to? Oh! Alice!" The woman smiled cheerfully and hugged Alice, kissing her cheeks. "It is so good to see you again! You're looking lovely."

"Thank you," said Alice. "You're looking lovely yourself Molly."

"Oh you have to meet Harry," said Molly. "After all you were his Mother's best friend! He'd love to meet you and hear your stories about her."

"Oh, no Molly," said Alice quickly, but Molly was quicker.

"Harry! Harry, come here dear," she said to him.

The boy stood up. He was tall, lanky and geeky looking. His black hair was a messy mop on his head, he wore glasses across his nose, just like his Father, and his eyes were the match of his Mother's: brilliant and intense green. Alice couldn't help but smile—he was the image of her past; a past that she longed to remember and live again.

"Harry," she stammered. She swallowed and held out her hand.

"Hello," he said slowly.

"It's wonderful to see you again," she whispered. "The last time I saw you, you were in diapers."

"I'm sorry," he said pulling his hand out of hers. "But who are you?"

"I'm Alice Belle. Your Mother was my best friend all through school, and later into life," said Alice. "You used to play with my daughters…"

"Oh," he whispered slightly taken aback. "Do they go to Hogwarts?"

"This will be their first year," said Alice. "Actually they're right here…we just moved from Dublin and were getting their school supplies." She turned and looked at her four daughters. "Girls, come here."

The four walked slowly up to their Mother and Harry. Everyone at the breakfast table was watching them.

"This is Amber," said Alice. "She's two years older then you. Amelia and Serena are twins, and your age, and then Kendra; she's two years younger then you. They'll all be going to Hogwarts starting this September."

"Hi," said Harry slowly, his hands tightly in his pockets. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," said Serena. "I hear that we used to play a lot when we were little." She looked at the others around the table. Her eyes fell on a red headed boy that had been sitting next to Harry. Her face turned paler and she looked away.

"Yea," said Harry awkwardly. "I hear that too."

He was staring at Serena oddly, like he recognized her from somewhere. Not only that, she was the only one who looked out of place in the family. All the other girls looked like their Mother with blonde hair and light blue eyes; Serena had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. Harry frowned. He knew those eyes. They were those that belonged to Sirius Black, who he had read about in the paper. He said nothing and looked at Alice.

"Well," she said. "We best be going. Lots to shop for. I'm sure you'll all see each other very soon."

"Yea," said Harry with a forced smile. "Nice to meet you all."

"Bye," said Amelia.

Kendra waved and took her Mother's hand. Amber said nothing and walked away, followed by Amelia, Alice and Kendra. Serena stayed for a moment and stared at Harry.

"See you around," she finally said. "Bye everyone," she added looking at the table of viewers. One of the boys with red hair, who was sitting next to his twin, smiled and winked at her. She smiled and shook her head then walked towards the door with her family.

"Alright girls," said Alice opening her bag and handing her daughters some money and their book lists. "I trust you to go on your own. Stay together. Kendra and I will stay together. Be back here, to this very spot, in an hour and a half."

"Alright Mum," said Serena. Amber nodded as Amelia collected her book list and money from Alice.

"Thanks," she muttered.

The three oldest Belle sisters walked away from their Mother quickly, heading for a book shop.

"Well that was awkward," said Amber once they were up the street and out of ear shot of Alice.

"It was going to happen eventually," said Serena.

"Do you think he knows that our Dad killed his parents?" asked Amber harshly.

"No," said Amelia. "He'll find out sooner or later though…should we tell him?"

"Yea," said Amber sarcastically. "That will sound good…hey Harry, by the way, my Dad slaughtered your parents. I hope that's okay, we can still be friends, right?"

"Well if you're going to tell him," Amelia said with her own sarcasm towards Amber. "Don't tell him like that."

"Can you two stop it," Serena said softly. "You're giving me a head ache. It doesn't matter. He probably knows already. What he doesn't know is that we're related to Sirius Black. I don't think he really has to know. Mum kept it a secret for the last thirteen years for a reason; I think we should be keeping it a secret too."

"That won't be hard," said Amber. "I don't want anyone to know that I'm a murder's off spring."

"You make him sound like the devil," said Amelia.

"That's what he is," snipped Amber. "And if not the devil, pretty damn close."

Serena shook her head.

"It doesn't matter," she said looking at one of Sirius Black's wanted posters on a store window. "He'll get caught soon and be back in Azkaban. They'll probably kiss him this time too. We'll never meet him or know him. Don't worry Amber he's not coming back to life…not to us anyways. He's dead."


	4. Fudge In The House

The girls separated in the store. Amber and Amelia made their way to the front counter of the crowded store to ask for their books to be found for them. Serena on the other hand went to the top floor of the bookstore, where she was able to glance through many different kinds of books. She was looking at books about Muggle history. She had a few on her hip when she picked up a book about Dark Magic and the Murders of Muggles.

"Well hello there," said a boy's voice from near by.

She looked up and saw a blonde haired boy looking at her.

"Hello," she whispered.

A cunning and purely evil smile was on his face. He was taller then her by a head, with blonde white hair that fell in front of stabbing light blue eyes. He was smiling at her, and looking her up and down.

"Something wrong with your eyes?" she whispered.

"No," he said slowly with a smirk. "Not unless looking at you is a sin."

"It could be if you keep looking at me like that," she said. "For Merlin's sake I'm a girl not a piece of meat."

"Honestly I wouldn't look at a piece of meat like I'm looking at you."

"Oh, well that's comforting," she whispered looking at the book that was in her hand again. She frowned at it and placed it back on the shelf. The boy caught the title and smirked again.

"You're into dark magic?" he asked.

"Uh," she stammered. "No, not really."

"What's your name?"

"Give me yours, and I'll give you mine mysterious boy," she whispered with her own cunning smile.

"Draco," he said.

She looked up at him and smiled. She liked his name. It was attractively mysterious and suited him well.

"Serena," she said softly to him.

"That's a beautiful name," he said to her.

"Thank you," she said. "Well, I have to go, um, buy my school books."

"You go to Hogwarts," he said noticing her books.

"Yea," she whispered. "Well, I'm going to anyways. I just moved from Ireland this past summer."

He nodded.

"What year are you in?"

"Third," she said softly.

He smiled again.

"Me too," he said. "Do you know what House you're going to be in?"

"No, I won't know until I get there and I'm…sorted."

"Yea," he said nodding. "Well I hope you're in Slytherian. That's the House I'm in."

She smiled at him.

"Maybe I will be," she said. "I'll see you around."

"See you," he said touching her cheek before she could get out of his reach. She smiled and then began to walk away.

"Where have you been?" asked Amber as they met at the front counter to pay for their books.

"I got my books myself," she said. "Sorry. I was looking for something else to read, for leisure too."

Amber rolled her eyes.

"You have all your books?" asked Serena looking at her sister's pile of books. There were books in Spanish, about Spanish Wizarding History, and the Repression of the Spanish Goblins. Serena rolled her eyes carefully. She didn't understand why Amber had to go to Spain to study magic. It had something to do with her O.W.L. exams. By studying in Spain she would be able to perform better, and eventually be able to take better classes at Hogwarts, which would lead to a better job someday. Serena thought it was just like Amber to try and be perfect in everything. She had to be the best in everything; she was already trying to out do her younger sisters. She was going to be the best at everything. Serena frowned. She didn't really care of Amber was better then her, but she knew that Amber did.

"Right," said Amelia. "Are we all set?" Her books were wrapped in brown paper and she held them in her arms.

"Yes," said Amber.

"I just have to get mine back," said Serena softly.

Once the three girls had their books they made their way back onto the street and headed for the robe shop where they were measured and fitted for Hogwarts robes. After that, they met up with Alice and Kendra at the Quill and Ink shop. Once they all had their school supplies they left together, back to the Leaky Cauldron, the pub where they had arrived. They got home in time for Alice to make dinner.

Alice poured some tea into a cup as all of her daughters sat at the table eating their dinner. She smiled at them; they were such beautiful girls, each of them. She put the pot of tea back on the stove, and then took her seat at the table.

"Everyone is packed for tomorrow?" she asked. "All of your trunks set?"

"Yes," said Amber. "We're taking the train to the docks at noon, correct?"

"Yes," said Alice.

"Serena isn't packed," said Amelia softly as she forked some of her chicken. "Her clothes are still lying all over the room."

"Yea, well," said Serena. "I can't pack very well while you take up the whole room to pack. Your trunks and bags are all over the place."

"I'm packed now though," said Amelia with a smirk.

"You're just a snitch," said Serena. "So what if I'm not packed? I'll be packed before tomorrow morning."

"You'd best be packed before you go to bed tonight," said Alice with a stern look at her daughter. "I don't want to be running around tomorrow morning in a rush before we leave. We're leaving at ten o'clock everyone. And I want you all to get a good night's sleep."

"I'm nervous about going to school," said Kendra softly.

"Why would you be nervous?" asked Amber. "It's just school. It's not like you're going away to a foreign country where you don't even speak their language."

"Don't listen to her Kendra," said Serena. "It's okay to be nervous. But you're going to have lots of fun. And if anyone gives you trouble I'll beat them up."

"Serena," sighed Alice.

"Sorry," she whispered then looked at Amber. "And it's not like you don't want to go to Spain anyways. Don't try to get sympathy for going to a beautiful country where you're going to learn tons."

"Stop," said Alice before Amber could speak. "I don't want to hear another thing about it. Amelia, are you done with your dinner?"

"Yes, Mum," she said.

"Please start the dishes," said Alice who looked at Kendra. "You're done as well?"

Kendra nodded.

"Help your sister then," she said. She looked at Serena. "Go get packed. And Amber, make sure you're packed with everything you need, especially your passport."

Amber sighed and stood up, not clearing her spot at all.

"Thanks," muttered Amelia picking up her oldest sister's dinner plate.

Serena was standing up to clear her spot when Amber yelled from the front of the house.

"Mum, there's someone at the door," she said.

Alice sighed and walked to the front of the house.

"Oh! Minister," she said surprised. "How wonderful to see you, please come in."

Serena swallowed and picked up the plates that were on the kitchen table quickly. She shoved them into the sink with Amelia.

"We were just finishing dinner," said Alice. "Would you like some tea in the lounge?"

"Yes, thank you Alice, that would be wonderful," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"Minister, this is my oldest daughter Amber," Alice said.

"Hello Amber, it is very pleasant to meet you," said Fudge.

"You too Sir," said Amber.

"Will you get the tea Amber, please," said Alice to her.

"Yes, Mum."

Serena saw Amber enter the kitchen a few seconds later. The pair of them made up a tray of tea and biscuits, and Amber took it into the lounge where their Mother was sitting to have tea with the Minister.

"Amber, take your sisters up stairs," Alice said. "The Minister and I need to speak alone. Will you close the door behind you, please?"

"Yes," said Amber. "It was nice to meet you again Minister, enjoy your tea."

"Thank you Amber," said Fudge quietly. He didn't sound like a happy man.

Amber came back into the kitchen, from the lounge, closing the door tightly. The four girls looked at each other in the silent kitchen, and then quickly raced upstairs. The four clambered into the smallest room upstairs, their Mother's study. The study was directly about the lounge downstairs, and if one leaned over the air vent near the window in the study then they could hear anything that was being said downstairs in the lounge. The four girls crowded around the air vent to listen to the conversation.

"Ouch! Kendra, you're leaning on my hand!" said Amelia.

"Oh, sorry."

"Shh," said Amber. "Do you want them to hear us?"

"Cheerful young lady your daughter," said Fudge. "Oldest of four, correct?"

"Yes," said Alice's voice as it traveled up the air vent into the study. "She's fifteen and studying in Spain this year."

"Good good," said Fudge. "The Spanish have a good education system, she'll be well off and well protected."

"Yes," said Alice softly. "The others will be safe at Hogwarts, won't they?"

"Yes, of course," Fudge said quickly. "I actually came to speak to you about that. I wondered if you had heard from Black at all and if you felt that you need more protection?"

"Protection from what Minister?"

"From Black of course! We don't want him coming after you or your girls," said Minister. "If you don't feel that you need it though…"

"Minister, I imagine the kind of protection you would send to my home would do no good. I don't want Dementors lurking around my home."

"We're sending some to Hogwarts," he said. "To protect Harry and your girls."

"Why are you asking me then if you want me to have protection for them when you already have it?"

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't need any here," he said smoothly.

"No, I'm fine," she whispered back. "Besides I start working full time next week at the Ministry. I imagine I will be spending most of my time at the office instead of at home."

Fudge laughed softly.

"I'm so glad that you have come back to the Ministry," he said. "It was a major lose when you moved to Ireland. These are still dark times, Alice. They were darker when you left, I wish you had stayed."

"I had to take care of my girls," she said softly. "And frankly I did not want them to be judged because of their Father. No, they were safer in Dublin where no one knew that they were the daughters of the nitrous mass murder and biggest supporter of You-Know-Who in English history."

"And you haven't heard from him?" asked Fudge.

"No," she said. "Nor do I really want to. Can you imagine how that would go over? Sirius Black, as much as I loved him, hurt me worse then any man can ever hurt a woman. I have raised our four children alone, with out him. Can you imagine what would happen if he met my girls?"

"Yes," said Fudge slowly. "It wouldn't go very well I imagine."

"No," said Alice. "It wouldn't. My girls just found out today who their Father really is because his picture is splattered all over the front page of your bloody newspapers. No, it would not go well. If I don't kill him, I'm sure Amber will." She laughed softly. "Then again she is more upset with me then him."

"She's young and doesn't fully understand," said Fudge softly.

"Part of me thinks she has every right to be mad with me for lying to her," said Alice. "But if I hadn't lied, well she would have grown up with people looking down upon her and me."

"You'd be surprised Alice," said Fudge with comfort. "Most look at you now with sympathy because you were also a victim in all of this."

"But after Sirius went to Azkaban they looked at me with suspicious eyes, like I was also a Death Eater and responsible for the death of my two best friends. People only see what they want to see, they only believe what they want to believe. If they wanted to see my daughters as pure blood witches with the dark mark stamped on their tiny forearms they would have."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself, and the community," he said softly.

"Perhaps I am," she said. "But the years have made me that way."

"I hope you're still good at your job," he said with a quiver of fear.

Alice could be heard laughing. Amber was glaring at the air vent. She sat up and left the study, slamming the door violently behind her. Serena looked at the door and shook her head.

"We'd best be getting to our rooms," she said. "Now that she's gone and slammed the door Mum will know that we were up here listening."

"You're right," said Amelia. "Come on. Kendra, I'll help you make sure you're all packed."

"Thanks," said Kendra as they left the study. "Why did she leave in such a mad rush anyways?"

"She's upset that Mum is lying to the Minister probably," said Amelia.

"What?"

"Mum can't come out and say that she still loves Dad, and that she thinks he's innocent. The Minister would think she's helping him and everything," said Serena.

"Oh," whispered Kendra.

"Well," said Amelia. "Have fun packing your clothes."

"Oh, I will," said Serena with a roll of her eyes.

Serena was left alone in the room she shared with Amelia. She looked around her trunk which was under a few robes and cloaks. She smiled as she walked into the closet. She loved her clothes. She pulled some of her favorite articles of clothing off their hangers and folded them nicely into her trunk. She made sure she had lots of clothes, shoes, socks, and outdoor wear. Her books and school supplies fit in nicely next to her robes. She made sure that she packed her robes on top so she could get to them on the train.

Amelia came into the room a half hour later and fell on her bed.

"All packed?"

"Yea," said Serena. "I'm thinking of taking my guitar…what do you think?"

"Why not," said Amelia. "Maybe you can play it at the parties our House has like you did back at the Academy."

Serena laughed.

"Yea," she said. "Those were fun times." She frowned slightly as she looked at her guitar.

"I'm nervous too," said Amelia softly.

"I'm not really nervous," said Serena. "It's just going to be different. That's not necessarily a bad thing…I just…it's a change."

"Yea," said Amelia. "I get where you're coming from."

Serena sat down on the bed next to her twin sister.

"We had so many friends at the Academy," said Serena. "Its going to be hard making new friends when these students have been together for two years already…they're a family and we're just kind of barging in."

Amelia laughed and sat up on her bed.

"Well we're not really barging," she said. "More being forced in."

"Yea," said Serena with a small laugh. She looked at her hands and then at Amelia. "Are you worried that, that Black is going to come to Hogwarts looking for us?"

Amelia looked at her twin seriously.

"I don't know if I should call him Dad either," she whispered. Serena smiled. "I'm afraid he's going to come looking for us…but at the same time, why would he?"

Serena frowned.

"I don't know," she whispered. "Maybe just to see us. Mum always made it sound like he loved us before he went away…she was pregnant with Kendra when he went to Azkaban. He knew about all four of us. He must have loved us…"

"Nitrous murders don't strike me as family men," said Amelia standing up and opening her trunk. She went through her clothes and robes to make sure they were all there.

"Well," said Serena getting up and beginning to change into her pajamas. "He's not a killer. Not according to Mum anyways."

"Yea," said Amelia. "But Mum could just be hopeful. She's always loved Dad. I knew that much by the way she talked about him. I think she just hopes he's innocent."

"Maybe," whispered Serena. "I guess we'll never know."

"Well, like you said," said Amelia. "He's not coming back. He's dead to us, no matter what."

"Yea," said Serena looking out her window at the dark summer sky. The fields behind their country house lined the horizon, there were trees here and there along the sky line, and glowing stars in the sky. "Yea, you're right."

"Mind if I blow out the candles?" asked Amelia.

"Yea," she whispered. "I'm going to write for a little."

"Good night then," said Amelia laying in the bed with her back to Serena.

"Night," said Serena climbing into bed slowly. She continued to look out the window, even from her bed. The stars were beautiful and they helped her think. She pulled her leather bond journal too her and opened it to the next clean page, then slowly wrote.


	5. Dear Chloe, My Father Is No Longer Dead

_Dear Chloe, _

_As of today, my Father is no longer deceased. He is very much alive and on the run from the Ministry of Magic and their magical law enforcement—Aurors and Dementors. He was sent to Azkaban prison on false charges and my Mother is sure that he is isn't. _

_I don't really care if he's innocent or not. He's never been there for me…he's dead anyways. I was a little thrown when I heard about it on the Muggle radio this morning. They said he was armed and dangerous. They're so desperate to catch him that they've even gone to the Muggle Ministry. _

_Mother seems to be hopeful. I think she is hoping he'll come home to her. She has never been with any man but him and he broke her. He ripped her to pieces and she is still madly in love with him. I've never known what gives her such strength, but I'm starting to believe that it's the hope she has that Father is innocent. That hope is so strong it makes her live so that someday she can see or be with him again…that's just my theory though. _

_I must sleep now Chloe, I leave for school tomorrow. Want to make a good impression. Good night. _

_So Signed, _

_Serena. _


	6. We're Not Blacks, We're Belles

Serena woke around three in the morning and sighed with frustration. It had been the fourth time she had woken up in the night from nightmares and was getting really sick of it. She pushed the sheets off of her body and pulled on a pullover. She left the bedroom quietly and made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of milk. She then went into the living room and sat down on the couch. She sat quietly as she drank her milk and thought about her nightmare.

She had the same one every night since the end of July. It wasn't until today when she read the article about her Father that she realized that she had started to have her nightmares the night that he escaped from Azkaban. This made her feel uneasy because her nightmares hadn't been about him and now she felt like she was missing something in them. She figured that's why she couldn't sleep tonight, because she finally knew parts of the puzzle and it scared her.

In her nightmares, a skinny, unhealthy looking, black dog is running through a grassy area. There are lines of trees behind him, giving the effect that he's near a forest. Along the line of trees there is a small shake of a house with smoke coming from its chimney. As the dog is running, three figures come into view, and he's running towards them. The three figures seem to be arguing with themselves and one goes running off down the grassy hill. The other two follow. The dog races harder once the three start to run, and passes two of them. He jumps on the leader and grabs his leg in his teeth. The boy lets out a scream of pain as the dog drags him across the grass to the base of a tree, where he pulls himself and the boy down into a hole. The boy's leg gets caught and you hear a horrifying snap as it breaks. Then before the other two, who are screaming and running after the dog and boy, can make it into the hole at the base of the tree, the tree's branches begin to lash out swinging at the pair who jump back to safety.

Serena always wakes up at that point. She always thought it was the most peculiar dream she has ever heard of anyone ever having. Who dreams about a dog dragging a boy into a hole under a tree? What was worse was that Serena didn't know who the boy was, not until she was in Diagon Alley today.

"Serena?" asked a voice.

Serena looked up from her glass of milk and smiled softly at her Mother. Alice entered the room and lit a candle.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" asked Alice sitting down in an arm chair across from her daughter.

"I was just thinking," she whispered in reply.

"About what? And why aren't you in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep," said Serena finishing off her milk. She put her glass on the table, but kept staring at it. "Mum?"

"Yes?" asked Alice patiently.

"I've been having dreams about Harry and his friends," she whispered. "I've had them since the end of July, the exact date that Dad escaped from Azkaban."

Alice was silent for a few seconds. She looked with concerned eyes at her daughter.

"What kind of dreams, Serena?" she asked softly.

"Well, nightmares I suppose," she said. She looked at her Mother and explained the dream to her. When she was done talking, Alice was frowning deeply.

"I don't know what they mean, or how to stop them," said Serena. "And they're really beginning to piss me off because I'm not getting a lot of sleep at night."

"That's why you've been sleeping in so late in the mornings?"

"Yes," said Serena with a nod. "I won't do well at school if I don't sleep well."

"Don't worry about them Serena," said Alice trying to comfort her daughter. "I'm sure they don't mean anything."

"Well that's what keeps me awake after I have them," Serena said. "Especially now that I knew who they're about."

"Serena," sighed Alice. "I think it best that you stop worrying and thinking about the dream."

Serena looked at her Mother with close studying eyes. She could tell that Alice Belle was hiding something from her, but she knew that Alice did not have any obligation to tell her things. Part of her wanted to ask, but she didn't. She nodded her head and picked up her glass.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep," she whispered. "Good night Mum."

"Good night sweetheart," said Alice as she watched her daughter leave the living room. Alice took a deep breath and put her head in her hands.

Serena returned to her bedroom and crawled into bed. She looked out the window at the night sky, and swore she saw Simon flying away from the house. Eventually though, she fell into a deep sleep and dreamt of a dog dragging a red haired boy into a hole under a tree.

"**Serena**! Serena wake up!" snapped Amelia's voice from far away. "Mum's upset with you being in bed so long! It's nine forty two, we're leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Eeeehhh," sighed Serena pulling her sheets over her head to block out the bright light of the sun that Amelia was letting into the room.

"You are such a vampire," said Amelia with a laugh. She slammed her trunk shut to create a lot of noise. "Come on Serena…school waits."

"Oh yea," sighed Serena pushing the sheets off of her head. "I'm so thrilled."

"Come on," said Amelia patting her foot. "We're leaving soon. Are you all packed?"

"Yea," said Serena getting out of her bed. "Just have to get dressed."

"Well let's go then," Amelia said with a cheerful smile.

Downstairs, the house was busy. Amber and Kendra were running around looking for the cloaks and scarves. It was colder out then a usual September morning.

"Mum, I can't find my rainbow scarf!" cried Kendra.

"Don't worry about it. Just wear the pink one Grandma sent you for your birthday," said Alice from the kitchen.

Serena wondered in and picked up a piece of toast off a plate on the counter.

"You're late," said Alice. "Packed, I hope?"

"Yes Mum," said Serena with a smile. "I'm packed."

"Good," Alice said closing four bagged lunches. "Take these to your sisters. Put them in your bags."

"Alright," Serena said and nodded with a piece of toast in her mouth. She took the bagged lunches and walked around the house, heading for her room where her luggage was. As she made her way there she passed all her sisters and handed them a sacked lunch.

Serena put her lunch in her over the shoulder bag, hung it across her body and made to pick up the handle end of her trunk. She stopped and looked at her cased guitar. She shrugged, put her toast in her mouth, and then picked up the guitar with her free hand.

When she arrived downstairs everyone was standing at the front door, pulling on their cloaks or scarves. Three other trunks sat in the front hall, waiting to be carried out to the car. She smiled to see her pet kitten, Normandy, in a basket at the foot of the steps. She put down her belongings and petted the small black and white cat. She also noticed that Tallinn, Amber's owl was in a cage. Next to Tallinn's cage was a smaller one with a much smaller owl in it. Sage was Amelia's owl. She had received him on her birthday as a gift, just like Serena had received Normandy. Serena also thought that Sage had been a gift out of necessity too. Amber wasn't going to be at school this year with her owl Tallinn in case anyone needed to write to their Mother.

"Hi Normandy," she said scratching the kittens head between the ears. "You are a pretty kitty, aren't you?"

"Tallinn could eat that cat in one bite," said Amber. Serena said nothing as the footsteps of Alice could be heard coming down the hall from the kitchen.

"Alright," said Alice coming into the hall as she pulled on her gloves. Serena smiled at her, she was so beautiful. Alice Belle had a very classical look to her. She was dressed in Muggle clothing; high brown leather boots, beige pants that tucked into her boots and a plaid brown and green poncho that buttoned at the shoulders.

"Let's go," she said and opened the door for her daughters. "I've got the car keys, help load the car everyone."

The girls carried all of the trunks out and into the car. Once the car was loaded, they piled in and were off.

Kings Cross station was crowded that morning on September the first. It was ten thirty when the Belle family arrived. They all loaded their trunks onto trolleys and pushed them towards platforms nine and ten.

"Alright," said Alice. "Amber you and Amelia go first, and then Serena. Kendra and I will follow."

"Do I really have to go through Mum, just to come back again?"

"Yes," said Alice. "Don't you want to say good bye to your sisters?"

"Well I could do that here," said Amber.

"Just go," Alice pointed at the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Amber rolled her eyes and ran at the barrier, followed by Amelia.

"I'm really getting sick of her rolling her eyes at me," snipped Alice. Serena laughed softly and walked through the barrier, pushing her trunk in front of her. She smiled at the magenta steam engine that was standing on the tracks, waiting for everyone to board. The platform was crowded with kids and parents. People were saying good bye to each other, wishing good luck to students, and wishes for a good term. Alice arrived right behind her and told her to move forward.

"Come on," she said. "Have to find you a seat."

Amelia and Serena helped Kendra and her stuff onto the train. They stood in the corridor of the compartment and opened one of the windows. They leaned out of it and waved to Alice and Amber.

"Bye girls," said Alice to her daughters. "Have a good term. Be safe. Write to me when you can. I love you girls."

"Bye Mum," said Serena with a smile and a wave. "We'll be fine! Have a good time in Spain Amber!"

"Bye," said Amber with a wave. "Have fun girls."

"Bye Mum, I love you," said Kendra with a wave. "Good bye."

"Bye girls, I love you," repeated Alice. She followed the train as it began to move. "Good bye."

"Bye!" They all called as they waved. They stayed in the window waving until the train turned the corner.

"Well," said Serena. "Would you all like to sit together?"

"I don't see why not," said Amelia. "It's not like we have anyone else to sit with just yet."

They all gathered their things and walked down the corridor looking into compartments. They found an empty one and sat down in it, closing the door behind them. It was beginning to rain outside. Serena sat and looked out the window. The glass was cold against her cheek, but she didn't mind. She fell asleep against the window as the train moved forward on the tracks. It wasn't until Amelia shrieked and Kendra let out a slight cry that Serena woke up.

"What the hell?" she said. She shivered in a bitter breath of cold air. "Why is it so cold in here?"

"We just stopped," said Amelia. "And it's freezing."

The lights in the compartment blinked, then went out quickly.

"Maybe we've broken down," suggested Serena.

"I don't know—"

"Look," said Kendra pointing at the window. It was freezing over. The girls watched as the ice crystals crawled up the window pains. "What is going on?"

"I don't know," whispered Amelia. "But I don't like it."

"Calm down," said Serena opening the compartment door. She took a step back. "Bloody hell!" She said taking a step back. She pulled her wand out of her jean pocket and pointed it at the black, ghostly figure that was floating in front of the door.

Amelia and Kendra let out a small scream and leaned against the windows.

The thing floated into the compartment a little and looked around. Serena shivered and felt a cold feeling come over her whole body. She shook and dropped her wand, taking a few more steps back. She ran into Amelia and Kendra who were shaking violently also.

"Go away!" shrieked Serena.

The ghost like thing flew backwards a few feet and looked around the compartment again, then disappeared. Serena closed the door quickly.

"What was that!?" asked Kendra collapsing on the seat again. She looked paler then usual. Amelia sat down quietly.

"I felt like I would never laugh again," she whispered with her hand wrapped around her neck. "I'm so cold."

"It was a Dementor," said Serena. "They must be checking the train for Sirius Black."

Amelia and Kendra looked up at her with surprise. The lights blinked back on soon after, and the train began to move again. Serena opened her trunk and pulled out her robes.

"I imagine we'll be arriving soon," she whispered. "Better get changed."

The other two began to change as well. By the time the train reached the station they were all changed into their robes. The train stopped.

"Are we really there this time?" asked Kendra. "Or are they coming to search the train again?"

"I think we're there," said Amelia. "When are we being sorted Serena?"

"I don't know," whispered Serena.

The three Belle girls climbed off the train with the many other Hogwarts students. A large giant of man with a face covered by his beard and mustache called out loudly to all first years.

"Kendra, that's you," said Serena. "You're supposed to go with him."

A small group of nervous looking eleven year olds were starting to gather in front of the large man. Serena gave Kendra a small shove forward.

"Go on," she said to her. "Go."

"Where are you two going?" asked Kendra nervously.

"With the other students I suppose," said Amelia looking around.

"We'll see you inside," Serena said pushing her baby sister forward again.

Kendra frowned and dragged her stuff along with the other first year students.

"Where do you suppose we're supposed to go?" Amelia asked Serena.

Serena laughed softly.

"No idea," she said looking around. She spotted Harry right away, along with his red headed friends. She saw the two twins with them and smiled, they recognized her. "Harry!" she shouted out to him. She moved towards him, with Amelia following her. "Harry! Hi."

"Oh, hello Serena," he said slowly and with some surprise.

"Forgive me," she said to the others. "But I don't remember your names, not that I think we were ever introduced."

"This is Serena," said Harry. "These are my friends Ron and Hermione, and Ron's older brothers Fred and George."

"Wonderful to meet you," said Serena. She was looking at Ron and Hermione with interested eyes. They were the other two from her dream, and Ron was the boy who was dragged into the hole under the tree by the dog. She quickly looked back to Harry who was taller then her by about a head. "Harry, you don't by chance know where we're supposed to go, do you?"

"We usually ride to the castle in those carriages right over there," said Harry pointing to a long line of carriages that were standing just past the gate of the train station. The carriages had no horses. He gave Serena an odd look for staring at his friends so oddly. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes I'm fine, thanks. I suppose we should take those then," said Serena looking at the carriages. She looked back at Harry. "We're supposed to be sorted and we don't know when."

"I hope not with the first years," said Fred with a small laugh.

"Yea," said George. "They're half way across the lake by now."

"Ha ha ha," said Serena with a glare at the twins. "Thank you Harry, you've been a help."

Serena and Amelia began to walk towards the carriages.

"Wait! Stop, excuse me!" said a voice behind them. They turned and saw a red haired boy moving to them. "Are you the Belle sisters?"

"Who's asking?" asked Serena.

"Serena," snipped Amelia. "You don't have to be so rude." She looked at the boy. "We're the Belle sisters, yes."

"I'm Percy Weasley," said the boy. "I'm Head Boy, and I've been told to take you up to the Head Master's office."

"Oh," said Amelia with a smile. "Thank goodness. We have no idea where we're going."

Percy smiled. "Come along then."

Amelia and Serena followed Percy to the carriages and got into one. They rode in silence to the castle. Serena was looking out the window as the carriage passed under the gate, and to her horror she saw a little house along the edge of a dark forest. It was the house that was in her dream. She couldn't see the large whomping tree from her seat and didn't want to lean over Percy to see out his window. She decided to look for the tree later. When they arrived Percy helped them out of the carriage. He and Amelia began to step up the steps to the large oak doors of the castle. Serena stood in front of the steps and looked out at the grounds. In the distances she could see a lake, which wasn't in her dream, and the line of the forest. As her eyes moved across the line of trees they stopped on a tree that was much larger then the others, and away from the line of the forest. She saw it swaying and twitching in the rain and wind. Serena was sure that was the tree that Ron got pulled under.

"Serena," said Amelia looking at her from the doors of the castle. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, yea," said Serena turning around quickly. Amelia looked at her oddly when she joined them. They entered the castle into a large Entrance Hall.

"You can leave your belongs there," he said pointing to a pile of trunks that had already collected near the Grand Staircase.

The girls followed him up the stairs and into the winding corridors of Hogwarts School. They stared at the many pictures that covered all of the walls; they looked into classroom and offices with open doors, and tried to keep up with Percy as he moved. They arrived at a large statue of an Eagle. Percy looked at it and muttered a name of a candy. Neither of the girls heard him. The Eagle sprang to life and revealed a spiraling staircase. Percy stepped onto and motioned for the others to follow him. The twins looked at each other and stepped onto the stairs quickly. Amelia grabbed onto Serena's sleeve so not to loss her balance. They all stepped off at the top of the spiraling staircase in front of a large oak door. Percy knocked on it and it opened a crack. He pushed it opened and allowed the twins to enter first.

"Hello," said a man from behind a large desk. He looked like your stereotypical wizard, and Serena was sure that if any Muggle saw him they would think he had walked off of a movie set.

"Hello," said Amelia with a large smile. "You're the Head Master?"

"Yes," said the man standing up. He had long white hair, and beard, half moon shaped glasses, and a long crocked nose. "I'm Albus Dumbledore. Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Belle. I trust your younger sister is with the other first years?"

"Yes," said Serena. "We sent her with them."

Dumbledore nodded his head.

"I'm Amelia," said Amelia holding out her hand. "This is my twin Serena."

"You're twins?" asked Percy from the door.

Dumbledore looked up at him.

"You may go down to the Feast Mr. Weasley," he said to Percy. "We will be down in a few moments. And tell Professor McGonagall that I will bring that Sorting Hat down myself."

"Yes Head Master," said Percy with a smile and a nod. He left the office, leaving the twins and the Head Master alone.

"I hope your trip was a pleasant one," said Dumbledore moving to a shelf and calling a ratty old hat down to him with his wand.

"Oh yes," said Amelia. "It was brilliant, right up to when the Dementors boarded the train searching for our Dad."

Serena looked at Amelia slightly surprised. But in all fairness, those Dementors shouldn't have been on the train like that. They scared most of the students half to death. Serena could tell by the look on Amelia's face that they had more then just scared her.

Dumbledore was looking at Amelia and Serena carefully.

"I figured your Mother would tell you about your Father," he said sitting back down at his desk and placing the hat off to the side. He folded his hands in front of him and looked between the two. "You are well aware that he could be after you and your younger sister?"

"Yes," said Serena. "Our Mother reassured us, and the Minister of Magic for that matter, that we'd be safe here. And I trust that we will be."

"None the less," said Dumbledore wisely. "You should still be safe. Certain rules will apply to all students this year because of Black's escape from Azkaban. And the Dementors will be on the grounds for the safety of yourselves, and the other students."

"And Harry Potter," said Amelia. "Our Mother told us about everything."

"I suggest that you keep that information to yourselves. Harry has no knowledge that your Father is responsible for his parents' deaths. Nor does he know that your Father is his godfather. And he doesn't know the history that your parents had with his."

"He met our Mother in Diagon Alley," said Amelia. "He knows that our Mother and his were best friends."

"But, he still doesn't know that we're Blacks," said Serena softly. "When he finds out that we are…well I can't imagine he'll like us very much."

"We're not Blacks," said Amelia. "We're Belles."

Serena shrugged and said nothing. She looked at Dumbledore and the Sorting Hat.

"Can we get on with it?" she whispered.

Dumbledore stared at her for a few moments. He could see that Serena wanted to meet her Father, and even be a part of his life. She was dying to know who he was, and how he did things. She wanted to know his side of the story before she condemned him like her twin obviously had.

"Yes," he said suddenly looking at the hat and picking it up. "All you have to do is place the hat on your head and it will sort you into the appropriate House."

"What are the Houses?" asked Amelia.

"Gryffindor, Slytherian, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff," said Dumbledore. "Each House has its outstanding students, and diverse populations, but Gryffindors are characterized by bravery, Slytherians by their desire for power and their pure blood, Ravenclaws are extremely knowledgeable and very talented in their studies, and Hufflepuffs are friendly, cheerful students who excel in many different things."

"So we're put into the House by our characteristics?" asked Amelia. "How does the Hat know where to put us?"

"It can see farther into your mind then you can," said Dumbledore lightly. "It's been used since the beginning of the school's history. Trust me it has never gotten it wrong before. Your House will be like your family. You will together gain points by victories and lose points in your…mistakes," he said with a small smile. "At the end of the year an award is given to the House with the most points…but you don't really need to know that."

Dumbledore stood and picked up the hat. He leaned over his desk and offered the hat to Serena. She accepted it and looked at it oddly.

"I just put it on my head?"

"Naturally," said Dumbledore with a frank smile as he sat.

Serena shrugged and placed the hat on her head. It slipped down over her eyes, and to her surprise she could hear a light little whisper in her ears.

"Very brave heart you have," said the voice. Serena realized that it was the Sorting Hat working out which House she should be in. She smiled and listened intently. "You're willing to give yourself for the one's you love, a noble thing to do in times like these. I think your place is obvious…you belong among the strength, wits, and bravery of GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat yelled out the last word for everyone in the office to hear. When Serena lifted the hat off of her head she smiled a charming smile that reminded Dumbledore of Alice Belle. He was clapping his hands lightly as she placed the hat back on his desk.

"Congratulations Serena, congratulations," he said. "Your Mother and Father were both in Gryffindor. Now, Amelia, your turn."


	7. Shes Always Been A Charming Little Snake

Amelia picked up the hat and placed it on her head carefully so she wouldn't mess up her hair too much. Serena sat in silence with Dumbledore waiting for the hat to decide which House Amelia belonged in. Finally, after many minutes, it yelled out Slytherian. Serena caught a small flicker of surprise in Dumbledore's eyes, but it was gone instantly. She frowned and looked at her sister.

"Your Uncle was in Slytherian," said Dumbledore. "Along with your grandparents."

"On our Father's side?" asked Amelia.

Dumbledore nodded.

"The Black family has had a long line of Slytherians," said Dumbledore. He motioned to a portrait of an old man that was sleeping. "That is your Great Uncle, he was the Head of Slytherian House when a professor here, and then later Head Master. He was a great man."

"Thank you," whispered Amelia with a smile.

"Right," said Dumbledore standing and taking the hat from Amelia. "Let us now go down to the Feast, where the new first years are waiting to be sorted."

"Which House do you think our sister will be in?" asked Amelia standing up.

"It's hard to say," said Dumbledore opening the door for the girls. They went into the hall and stepped onto the spiraling staircase that was now moving down. "Only the Sorting Hat knows your deepest secrets and desires, and only it can read things that you may not even know about yourself. Usually families stay within the same house, having common personality traits, but I have seen whole families divided between all four Houses."

Amelia nodded. Serena was being very quiet. She was surprised that Amelia had ended up in Slytherian House. She was sure that next year when Amber arrived, she would be sorted into the Ravenclaw House, but she wasn't sure where Kendra would fall. Part of her hoped that Kendra ended up in Gryffindor, just so she could be there to help her.

When they reached the corridor at the bottom of the stairs, Dumbledore lead the twins back downstairs to the Grand Hall where everyone was sitting waiting for him to arrive with the Sorting Hat. The feast wouldn't start until the first years were sorted into their Houses. All talking seemed to stop as Dumbledore walked up between two of the four long House tables. Eyes were following him and the two girls behind him.

Serena felt eyes on her from every corner of the room, and to her surprise she spotted Draco, the boy she had met the day before, at the Slytherian table. She forgot that he was in Slytherian. She smiled and waved to him lightly and he waved back, his eyes drifted off of her though and onto Amelia who was walking next to her. Serena then saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ron's brothers Fred and George, at the Gryffindor table. She smiled and was happy to see that they were there. Dumbledore stopped in front of a long staff table and pointed Amelia in the direction of the Slytherian table. Serena watched her as she wandered over and took a seat next to Draco. He welcomed her and made room. Serena was pointed towards Harry who waved her over. She moved to his bench and sat next to him.

"Thanks for making room for me," she said softly as a plate and silver wear appeared in front of her. She poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and took a quick sip.

"You were sorted by Dumbledore?" asked Ron from across the table with raised eyebrows. Serena nodded her head.

"My sister Amelia ended up in Slytherian," she said softly.

"And you over here?" said Ron surprised. "Talk about polar opposites."

"Why do you say that?"

"The Slytherians hate us," said Fred softly from next to Ron.

"And we hate them," said his twin George.

Serena nodded her head. She understood why Dumbledore looked surprised by the sorting.

"They're a bunch of sods the lot of them," said Harry with scorn.

"Not a good wizard comes out of that House," Ron added.

"That's not necessarily true Ron," said Hermione. "Yes, they tend to be idiots and supporters of You-Know-Who, but not _all_ of them are _all _bad. I'm sure Amelia is a nice girl."

"I'm sure she'll fit right in over there," said Serena smoothly. "Dumbledore described the Slytherian House as being made up of people who desire power and have pure blood…well Amelia is an arrogant girl and she's a pure blood. I wouldn't call her power hungry, but she's controlling in a sense."

"She's older then you?" asked Harry softly.

"By about ten minutes," said Serena.

"You're twins?" asked Fred.

"No," said Serena sarcastically.

Fred smiled.

"I see how you're playing," he said. She looked at him oddly.

"Don't look anything like twins," said George looking over at Amelia. "Hell, you're exact opposites! No wonder one of you ended up in Slytherian."

"She looks like our Mother," said Serena. "And I…"

"Don't?" suggested Fred with a small smile and laugh.

"Yea," said Serena with a forced smile. "I take after my Dad."

"Prettier then your Dad though," said Fred.

"At least I hope," added George.

Serena laughed.

"The first years are here," said Hermione.

Everyone looked over to the entrance of the hall where a group of frightened students walked into the Great Hall. They followed an old woman wearing dark green and square shaped glasses. She carried a stool and a role of parchment. She placed the stool in front of the staff table and walked up to the center where Dumbledore had sat down with the Sorting Hat. She took it from him and placed it on the stool.

"When I call your name," she said to the crowd of first years. "Place the hat on your head, and then once your House is announced, join your fellow students at your table."

"Alley, Jared," said the witch loudly. A nervous looking boy stepped forward. He sat on the stool, put the hat on his head and put his hands together. Five seconds later the hat shouted out Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff table clapped loudly and greeted their new student.

The list of A's was short and the witch began to read off last names starting with a B. Belle, Kendra was the fourth B called up to be sorted.

"That's my younger sister," said Serena to the people close around her.

Harry leaned in.

"Let's hope she's in Gryffindor," he said. Serena smiled and shrugged.

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the sorting hat about six minutes later.

"Wow," said Ron. "It took a long time to sort her."

"It didn't even take that long with me," said Harry.

"It took that long with me," said Hermione softly. "It said I would do extremely well in Ravenclaw."

Ron rolled his eyes. "That's supposed to shock us?"

Hermione shrugged.

Serena waved down the table to Kendra who smiled cheerfully back at her. She mouthed 'where's Amelia?' and Serena pointed to the Slytherian table. When she did, her eyes fell on Amelia who was talking enthusiastically with Draco. Serena bit her lip and looked at Harry.

"Who's Amelia talking to?" she asked.

"Oh," said Harry with wide eyes. "Draco Malfoy."

Hermione and Ron turned to see the two Slytherians talking. The both turned back to the table with deep frowns on their faces.

"If I had a mortal enemy that wasn't Voldemort," said Harry quietly. "It would be Malfoy."

"Oh," said Serena with a deeper frown. "Well…it was bound to happen since she's in his house."

"Yea," said Hermione with a small shrug.

"Just hope she doesn't hate us," said Ron with a shake of his head. "Malfoy's going to tell her some nasty things about all three of us."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well," said Harry. "His family is a big supporter of Voldemort. He believes in pure bloods and pure bloods only. He hates me because I stopped Voldemort, he hates Ron and his family because they're a good Wizarding family who like Muggles, and Hermione is a Muggle born witch."

"Oh, I see," said Serena. "Amelia doesn't think like that. She's just attracted to power. Kind of a bimbo sometimes too."

Hermione and Ron nodded.

After the first years were all sorted, Dumbledore made a short speech, welcoming the new students and laying down some rules of the school. He then let food appear on the tables so that everyone could tuck in and eat. Serena ate little, she wasn't that hungry and desperately wanted to go to bed.

By the time dinner was done, everyone else seemed to want to go to bed too. Harry and Ron were yawing and rubbing their eyes when Dumbledore stood to wish everyone good night. Serena was relieved when everyone started to stand and head to the Entrance Hall. She didn't know where she was going so she hung next to Hermione and Harry as they walked.

"Where is the common room?" asked Serena with a small yawn.

"In the east tower," said Hermione with a smart tone in her voice. She reminded Serena a lot of Amber, which made Serena's eyes roll. She thought she had escaped the know it all. "But it's supposed to be a secret so other Houses can't get in, and you need a password."

"Oh," said Serena.

"It changes every month too," added Harry.

The crowd they had been walking in seemed to stop and Serena craned her head to look at what was holding them up. They were all standing on a staircase in front of a picture of a Fat Lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" she asked in a chilling deep voice.

"Flingingly Flies," said Percy Weasley at the front of the crowd. The first years stood behind him and sighed with awe when the Fat Lady's picture swung open revealing a port hole in the wall that everyone could crawl threw. Once inside, another awe came from the first years when they saw the common room it self. Serena smiled. It was a cheerful, cozy looking room with couches, arm chairs by the blazing fire, and tables in corners of the room.

"Boys dormitories up those stairs to the left," Percy said. "Girls dormitories up those stairs and to the right."

Serena followed Hermione, seeing as how they were in a dormitory together, and bid Ron and Harry good night. As she walked, she ran into her sister who was also heading for the staircase to the girls dormitories.

"How do you like it so far?" asked Serena with a smile.

"Fine I suppose," she said. "How did Amelia end up in Slytherian?"

"That's just wear the Sorting Hat put her," said Serena quietly. She added, "Dumbledore, the Head Master, said that most of Dad's side of the family was in Slytherian."

"Rebecca told me that only bad witches and wizards come out of Slytherian House!" Kendra said with some fear.

Serena shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Kendra," she said to her baby sister. "She's still our sister and she knows right from wrong. It's just for school. She'll be happiest there and the Sorting Hat thinks she belongs there. Just because she's in Slytherian doesn't mean that she's going to become a Death Eater."

Kendra didn't seemed to be comforted by this, but nodded her head and followed the other first year girls up stairs to their dormitories. Serena shook her head, she wasn't going to worry about it. She went up the stairs and into the third year dormitory with Hermione.

"That's your sister Kendra?" she asked.

"Yes," said Serena.

"Where is your oldest sister? I remember seeing her at the Leaky Caldron the other day."

"She's studying in Spain for the school year," she said as she sat down at a four poster bed that had her trunk and guitar case next to it. "She'll come to Hogwarts next year."

"How old is she?"

"She'd be in her fifth year if she were here right now," said Serena pulling her pajamas out of her trunk.

Hermione noticed the guitar.

"You play guitar?"

"Yes," Serena said with a smile. "My Mum taught me when I was ten."

"That's pretty cool," Hermione said with a yawn. "See you in the morning."

"Good night," Serena said as she crawled into her own bed. She pulled the curtains closed around her and opened up a notebook she had brought from her trunk. She opened the notebook and began to write a letter to her Mother about how Ron was the boy in her dream, and that the dream took place on Hogwarts grounds.

**The **next morning, Serena sat next Harry and Hermione as they ate breakfast and discussed their schedules for the year.

"We start Divination," said Ron with a roll of his eyes. "Fred told me it was a load of crap…the teacher's nuts."

"Well honestly," said Hermione. "It's not a very dependable subject…predicting the future….please. Natural Ruins, now that is a dependable subject."

When Professor McGonagall gave Hermione her schedule she nodded her head with approval and placed it on the table. Ron picked it up and looked at it with wide eyes.

"How could you possibly be taking this many subjects at once?" said Ron. "Not only is it impossible for you to be in two places, but you're going to go nuts with all the work that comes with them!"

"Don't be ridiculous Ron," said Hermione taking her schedule. "The work load will be fine…and no one can be in two places at once."

"Then how are you—"

"How does your schedule look Serena?" asked Hermione, changing the subject. "Like it did in Dublin?"

"A little," said Serena with a smile. "Except that my schedule looked more like yours when I was a first and second year." She laughed softly. "These classes will be a breeze. I never fancied Divination much either, but my Mother always told me that it was a subject that few could master and was of great importance to some. She said not to judge it…I personally find it too much guess work. Sure, I'd love to be able to see and predict my future, but that's exactly what Divination is: predictions! Just because it's predicted doesn't mean it's going to come true. My Mother said that's what most people don't understand about Divination. But to each his own," she added with a shrug. "What's first? Divination, and then Care for Magical Creatures?"

Hermione nodded.

"Is that class really necessary?" asked Ron. "I don't really care how to care for magical creatures."

"You need some basic knowledge," said Hermione.

"Besides, Hagrid is teaching it," said Harry. "We have to support him."

"Why?" asked Serena softly. "I mean why do we have to support Hagrid, and who's Hagrid?"

"That's Hagrid," said Ron pointing to the large giant man at the staff table.

"Oh," said Serena surprised. "He's a teacher?"

"He's the grounds keeper," said Hermione. "The last Care of Magical Creatures teacher retired last year. Hagrid has always had an interest in large and dangerous animals."

"Not all of them are dangerous," said Harry in Hagrid's defense.

"No," said Ron sarcastically. "Not at all."

Harry rolled his eyes and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Who's the Divination teacher?" Serena asked looking at the schedule.

"Hmm," Harry said puzzled. "I don't know. I've never heard of her before."

"Trelawney?" said Ron. He looked up at the staff table with questioning eyes.

"She's not there," said Hermione. "She must be new, or never there…"

"Oh, well who teaches Herbology?" asked Serena.

"Professor Sprout," said Hermione. She pointed her fork at a short small woman with a dirty hat and coat on her.

"What about that creepy looking guy," Serena asked with some egg in her mouth. She swallowed and pointed her fork at a pale man with greasy black hair and hooked nose. "The greasy one."

"Oh," said Harry. "That's Snape."

"Who?"

"Snape," said Ron.

"Potions teacher," Harry added. "He favors his own students."

"His own students?"

"He's the head of Slytherian," said Hermione. "A nasty teacher."

"He's been after the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for ages," said Ron.

"And who's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Uh," said Ron looking up at the front table.

"Professor Lupin," said Hermione looking over her schedule again. "The man we rode with on the train."

"Oh right," said Ron.

"He seemed pretty cool," said Harry with a frown. He began to eat more quickly.

"Hey, Potter," said a snarling voice that Serena recognized. She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy looking down on the table with a gloating look on his face. "I heard you actually _fainted_ on the train when the Dementors came…scare easily Potter?"

A small group of people around him started to laugh and mockingly fainted into each other's arms. They were all dressed in Slytherians robes. Serena's opinion of Draco changed drastically in the few seconds that he took to speak, and she hoped that Amelia's opinion of him had dropped too. But to Serena's horror, Amelia was one of the people laughing. She stood towards the back of the crowd of people, and was half heartedly laughing. Hermione stood up quickly and pulled on Harry's sleeve.

"Come on," she said. "Let's go. We'll be late for class."

Ron began to stand too and shoved into Malfoy's shoulder.

"Watch it Weasley," said Malfoy. "Don't want your dirt on my shoulder." Ron said nothing and moved away quickly. Hermione and Harry began to walk away too.

"Serena," said Hermione. "You coming?"

Serena collected her backpack and stood up.

"You're hanging with the wrong crowd Serena," said Draco smoothly.

"No," she said with a harsh glare at him, and then at her sister. "I think I have it right. I think it's wrong to belittle people. I thought you knew that too Amelia," she said sharply to her twin. "And if I'm not mistaken you were shaking behind me when that Dementor entered our compartment. I'm pretty sure you squealed like the little pig you are," she added the sentence with a sick look up and down at Draco.

"You'll regret not being close to me Serena," Draco yelled at her as she walked away quickly. She caught up with Harry, Hermione, and Ron who were just passing under the threshold into the Entrance Hall.

"It's going to be a long year," said Hermione softly as they left the Entrance Hall, taking the Grand Stairs up.

"You're telling me," said Serena softly.

"It takes a lot to stand up against the ones you love," Hermione said. "I'm sorry."

"It's not that hard for me," Serena said covering up the pain and betrayal she felt. Amelia had picked the opportunity to be popular over the right and respectful way to act. It frightened Serena more then most situations would. She was afraid suddenly for Amelia and her weakness for desired power. "Amelia and I are polar opposites…we've never gotten that well along. She's always been a little charming snake…"

Harry looked at Serena with studying eyes, like he didn't believe what she had said about her sister. He didn't say anything to her at all about it as they began to walk for the North Tower. He didn't really know how to, nor did he know if she wanted him to. He thought about how she must feel; her sister, her twin of all of them, was betraying her. And even if she didn't admit it, or want to right now, Amelia was choosing Dark Magic over Good Magic. Harry feared to think that she may be a follower of Voldemort someday, especially if she was involved with Draco Malfoy.

"How far is this North Tower?" asked Serena when the foursome reached the end of a hallway and took a sharp turn to the right.

"Well," said Ron. "I imagine that the North Tower is at the north part of the castle."

"Trelawney's room," said Hermione. "Is in the highest room in the tower, and the North Tower is the tallest tower in the castle."

"Lovely," whispered Serena.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry.

"Yea," she said with a forced smile. "Just not having a good morning."

"Can't see why not," said Ron sarcastically.

Serena stopped next to Harry and looked up at the stairs that were at the end of the hall. They spiraled up the inside of the tower which seemed endless. As they looked up at it they could see other students making their way to the top as well.

"Oh boy," she whispered.

"How many do you think there are?" asked Harry.

"Only one way to find out," said Ron.

They all sighed and began to walk up them slowly. Ron was counting the number of steps as they went. Serena seemed to lose track of time as they walked up the steps, they almost seemed never ending.

"Serena?" asked Harry.

"What?" she said surprised. He smiled at her.

"Day dreaming already? We haven't even made it to class yet," he laughed softly.

"Did you ask me something?" she said back. They were still walking up the stairs.

"Just why you haven't gone to Hogwarts until now," he said casually. "I was trying to make some conversation."

"Oh," she said. "I lived in Ireland."

"Oh," said Harry. "Why the sudden move?"

"Mum got a job at the Ministry in London," said Serena. "It was a better job then she had in Dublin."

Harry and Ron nodded.

"My Dad works there too," said Ron. "In the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

"That's cool," said Serena with a smile. "He likes Muggles?"

"Loves them," said Ron with a laugh.

"My Mum is Muggle born," said Serena. "We lived with my Grandparents in Dublin so I was raised a witch and a Muggle."

"I grew up for eleven years not knowing about magic," said Harry. "It's hard to think that it's really real sometimes. Sometimes, I think it's all a dream."

"I know what you mean," Serena said with a smile.

They reached the top of the stairs and saw a crowd of other students on the landing. They were all standing and talking with each other. Everyone seemed to be wondering where the classroom actually was. There was no door on the landing. Harry looked at his watch.

"Class is supposed to start in a minute," he said. "This is weird."

"Where are we supposed to go?" asked Serena. "Are you sure we're supposed to be in the North Tower?"

Suddenly a hatch opened from the ceiling and a silver ladder lowered from it, appearing in the middle of the crowd. The students moved away from it. When it reached the ground everyone seemed to pause for a moment. No one wanted to go up it first. Finally, a student stepped up and began to climb the ladder into the Divination classroom.


	8. Dear Chloe, Forgive Me

_Dear Chloe, _

_Forgive me for not writing in a week since I've arrived at Hogwarts, the homework just keeps piling up. But the first week has been quite interesting. Divination was a very interesting class to begin with. I've always had an open mind for the subject, like Mother has said to, but this professor, I felt, was quite mad. She seemed edgy, afraid of the tiniest noise…she saw the Grim in Harry's tea leaves and seemed most disturbed by it. But I suppose if anyone saw the Grim they would be disturbed by it. Hermione told Harry not to worry about it, she said that Divination was a fool's study. _

_I'm starting to wonder if I was meant to be there friend, or if I was meant to have that dream. All the talk of the Grim in Divination class made me think of the dream. The Grim is a giant black dog and that is what I see in my dream. Except that it's attacking Ron, not Harry. So, maybe it means nothing because Trelawney saw the Grim in Harry's cup and not Ron's. If she had seen it in Ron's I think I might have freaked out a little. _

_Which reminds me I haven't really told you about them, have I? Harry, Hermione and Ron I mean. I suppose they're what you would call my friends because I just arrived here. Hermione is sweet to me, and helps me with everything here. She helps me find the classrooms, the dormitory, the owlery, anything I might need. But I will admit she can be somewhat of a know-it-all sometimes. But I believe she has good intentions. Ron, is quite funny. And I think he has a crush on Hermione, he just won't admit it. They argue all the time, especially about her cat and his rat. I personally find it somewhat humorous, but Harry seems to get annoyed by it a little. Ah, Harry. I could probably write a whole letter to you about him. He's intriguing. I find it most puzzling how we seem to have been childhood playmates and we don't remember the other what so ever. Every time he looks at me I feel like he's trying to get something out of me. I fear it may be something about my Father, who he believes killed his parents by handing them over to Dumbledore. How am I supposed to deal with this Chloe? I'm not saying my Father is innocent, because I don't know that, nor do I really care. But what if Harry finds out that my Father was charged for the murder of his parents? I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to be my friend anymore. But I've grown to liking him and I would hate to lose his friendship. _

_And speaking of my Father, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, on our first day of class Professor Lupin (who looks incredibly familiar to me) let us battle a Boggart. I've read about battling against them at the Academy, but have never had the chance to actually do it. It was clear to me that Hogwarts, or at least Lupin, thought that you'd learn better in the field, where as the Academy believed strictly in books as the way to learn. I enjoyed watching everyone get in line to go up against the Boggart. And it was quiet funny to see spiders on roller skates, or Professor Snape in woman's clothes. When it was my turn I stepped up to the Boggart, expecting it to turn from the mummy that was lying around with its wrappings unraveled to a large snake. There was nothing that I fear more then snakes, you know that. But it didn't. It turned into a man with long matted hair, pale skin and dark eyes. It turned into my Father. I was taken more by shock then anything. I hadn't been expecting that. And what made it worse is that apparently I fear him…and I didn't even know it. Professor Lupin stepped forward and made it disappear, then told me to step aside and let the others continue. I did so, still thrown from the sight of seeing a life size version of my Father in the room like he was real. _

_Amelia had been in the room, she was muttered a soft scream at seeing our Father, but I don't think anyone noticed. And if they did she denied it very well. I did notice that she got out of the line, remained at the back, so she would not come up to the Boggart. I wondered if she feared what I did. Did she fear our Father? _

_Professor Lupin stopped the lesson when Harry got up to the front of the line. He jumped in front of Harry and a white glowing orb appeared. He made it vanish and told us that class was dismissed. People were grumbling as they left because they had wanted a go at the Boggart, Hermione being one of them. _

_That concludes really the events of my first week, except for the endless amounts of homework that I have to do over the next to days. But Hermione said we could always go outside and do it to enjoy the fresh air that will soon be going away because winter is coming up fast. I'll let you know how the next couple of days go. _

_So Signed, _

_ Serena _


	9. I Regret Not Making Him Cry

After a long weekend of homework, Serena was a little testy. She woke up Monday morning late, and rushed to dress. Hermione was already down at breakfast with the boys when Serena arrived with a grumpy frown. She dropped her bag next to the bench and sat down next to Harry who noticed her unhappy attitude.

"Good morning sunshine," said Fred, Ron's older brother.

Serena turned her head to him slowly and forced a smile.

"Good morning," she said with a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry I didn't wake you," said Hermione eating some eggs and looking at a Transfiguration book in front of her. "I tried three times but you seemed stuck in a dream."

Serena's cheeks went pale and everyone seemed to notice.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," she said quickly. "No."

She looked down at her plate and began to fill it with food. The truth was, she had had her dream again where Ron gets pulled under the tree. It was exactly the same as it was the night before and it was the reason why she woke up late. She sighed lightly an began to eat, trying not to think about the dream or all the homework she still had to do for Potions, Transfiguration and Charms.

"What do we have this morning?" asked Serena trying to change the subject.

"Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures before lunch," said Hermione. "Then Transfiguration and History of Magic after lunch."

"What a thrilling day," sighed Serena. She figured she'd finish her Transfiguration homework in Care of Magical Creatures.

"I think Hagrid's nervous," said Harry looking up at the front staff table. "He's not up at the table."

"After what happened last class," said Hermione. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Malfoy was just fine," said Serena quickly. "He's just a weak worm who was trying to milk it for all its worth."

"I heard your sister told him that," said Fred.

"And how would you know that?" asked Ron.

"A little bird told me," Fred said. "I would never reveal my secrets…"

"What did she say to him?" asked Serena.

"Just that she thought he'd be a little more impressive if he could handle a scratch," said Fred. "Malfoy stopped crying after that."

Serena smiled, her morning was a little more cheerful. She was happy that Amelia had told Malfoy off, it reassured her that Amelia was a good hearted person. She glanced over at the Slytherian table for a moment as she reached her hand out for her goblet. When her fingers touched the metal of the goblet, her eyes reached Malfoy and Amelia, who were in deep conversation. Amelia was laughing and Malfoy was smiling with his arm in a sling. The image of them laughing was imprinted in Serena's mind and she saw Amelia telling Malfoy to buck up for her sack, so she wouldn't be embarrassed by his stupidity. The image in her mind was gone just as fast as it had come and she frowned deeply, pulling her hand away from the goblet quickly and knocking it over.

"Oh hell!" she said grabbing a napkin and pushing it down on the spilled orange juice. Her eyes glanced back at the Slytherian table just in time to see Malfoy and Amelia standing up, hand in hand as they walked away from the table.

"Serena are you okay?" asked Harry.

She blinked and looked at him.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yea," she said slowly. "Yea just peachy."

"Are you guys ready for class?" asked Hermione. "We should get going down to the gardens."

Harry nodded and they all stood up, collecting their things. Ron grabbed an extra piece of toast and joined them as they walked out of the Great Hall.

After a feverishly boring Herbology lesson, Serena and the others made their way down the pitch to Hagrid's hut. Serena and Hermione weren't really surprised to see a different Professor standing near the forest waiting for the class. And by the end of the class Harry was simply outraged by the woman who was teaching. As they walked back up the pitch for lunch he wouldn't let it go.

"Hagrid shouldn't be cowering in his hut!" he said. "It just isn't fair to him! Malfoy is just fine and it wasn't Hagrid's fault that he got hurt to begin with!"

"Harry," sighed Hermione. "Hagrid is being held responsible because he was the teacher. The same thing would happen to any other teacher here if a student got hurt in their class."

"I don't think so Hermione," said Ron. "Because it was Malfoy who was hurt, his Father is sure to see that Hagrid gets sacked."

"Dumbledore won't let that happen," said Harry.

"He doesn't really have a say in the matter," said a slithery voice behind them. All four turned to see Malfoy and his usual group of followers standing behind him. Harry stepped forward but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"It's not worth it Harry," said Hermione. "He'll get what's coming to him."

"Listen to her Potter," said Malfoy. "You're Mudblood is saving you a lot of pain."

"I'm sure she is," Serena said with icy sarcasm.

"Don't call her a Mudblood!" snapped Ron pulling out his wand.

"Ron don't!" snapped Hermione at him.

"What are you going to do Malfoy? Wave your sling in our face?" asked Serena with raised eyebrows. She dropped her backpack and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning her weight on one hip. Her eyes met Amelia and she saw her frown, sliding her hand onto Malfoy's arm to try and pull him back. Malfoy jerked his arm out of her hand and gave her a nasty look.

"You don't have the balls to hit him," she said. "Or the skill to curse him."

"Watch it Belle," he hissed at her. "Don't think just because I'm dating your sister that I won't hurt you."

"She's not scared of you Malfoy," hissed Harry pulling out his wand and stepping forward. "Leave her be."

Malfoy made for his wand but Serena was faster, she knocked his hand away from his pocket and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him clean off his feet.

"Serena!" screamed Amelia with anger and shock. She knelt down to Malfoy who shook his face and sat up glaring at her.

"Serena you shouldn't have done that," snapped Hermione with a sigh of annoyance.

"Don't touch me," he hissed at Amelia who tried to help him up. "For once the mudblood is right. You shouldn't have done that."

He was standing now and glaring at her fiercely. She was smirking at him.

"You surprise me Malfoy. I didn't think you could take a punch," she said.

"I'm just full of surprises," he said reaching for his wand. Serena moved forward to grab at him again and he flinched. Serena laughed.

"Serena stop it!" snapped Amelia. "Just go away!"

"You're _boyfriend_ is the one who started it," said Serena harshly. "Maybe you should teach him how to keep his wide open trap shut." She looked at Malfoy. "You're lucky my sister is idiot enough to like you, otherwise I'd break your nose in so many places that even Madame Pomphrey couldn't fix it."

She turned sharply and took Harry's arm, pulling him away. Hermione was holding Ron still and they both ushered the boys away from the scene, up the hill towards the castle.

"Let's go," she said to Harry as they walked away.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Hermione over her shoulder.

"I doubt I will ever regret it," said Serena softly. "The only thing I may regret is not punching him harder…or making him cry."

"You shouldn't have stepped in Serena," said Harry with a bit of bite in his tone.

"And let him curse you?"

"Yea!" Harry said with anger.

"He deserved it and I've wanted to do it since my first night here," said Serena as they entered the castle.

"Miss Belle," said Professor McGonagall walking up to the four of them. Her face looked harsh and her eyebrows were high on her head. "You'll come with me right now."

Serena frowned and nodded her head, letting go of Harry's arm. Harry hesitated for a moment.

"Go on," said Serena. "I'll see you guys at lunch." She turned and following Professor McGonagall upstairs to her office.

"Sit down Miss Belle."

Serena took a seat in front of the desk and looked at McGonagall as she sat down across from her. McGonagall folded her hands on her desk and looked at Serena seriously.

"I'm ashamed of what you did out there on the pitch," said McGonagall. "You attacked another student in a Muggle fashion!"

"So if I had cursed him I wouldn't be in such trouble?"

Serena regretted the question the moment after she said it.

"Miss Belle, I can't stress enough that fighting with other students is not tolerated here and I'd hate to see you ruin your chances of a great career because you beat up another student."

"He deserved it," whispered Serena. "And I personal plea that it was in self defense. He was reaching for his wand and if I hadn't stopped him he would have cursed Harry and myself!"

"Known the less," said McGonagall who was now brick red. "I will be giving you detention for the next three nights and I will take fifty points away from Gryffindor. I will not allow that kind of behavior in this school."

Serena frowned and nodded her head.

"Are you going to punish Malfoy for anything?"

"I didn't see him attack you," McGonagall whispered. "So I will not be punishing him."

Serena nodded again.

"I suppose that's true," she whispered. "What time is my detention?"

"Here in my office at seven o'clock tonight."

"What will I be doing?"

"I haven't decided yet," she said. "You may go."

"Thank you Professor," Serena said standing up and leaving the office. Her face was twisted in a frown as she left, more upset with Amelia then anyone else. She couldn't believe that Amelia was still standing by that slim ball. All cheerfulness about Amelia having told Malfoy off was gone now and she was just enraged.

Her feet didn't take her back to the Great Hall for lunch. She had completely lost her appetite. She instead wondered through the halls. She passed a few classrooms and didn't stop until someone called out her named. She turned, not recognizing the voice.

"Miss Belle," said Professor Lupin looking at her with tired eyes. "What are you doing up here and not at lunch?"

Serena put her hands in her pockets.

"I'm not hungry," she said.

"Step into my office?" he said motioning to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom next to them. Serena shrugged and humored the professor, stepping into the classroom. He led her across it to his office on the other side and opened the door for her. She stepped in and looked around the small office. The objects in it were just as shabby as Lupin himself. He sat down at his desk and made a steaming tea pot appear.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you," she said sitting down across from him. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"You get straight to the point," said Lupin. "A lot like your Mother, and your Father."

Serena's body tensed and she sat up straighter.

"What do you know of my parents sir?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about," he said softly with a smile as he sipped his tea from a chipped mug. "I wanted to ask why the Boggart turned into Sirius Black when you came in front of it?"

"If you know my Father then you know why my Boggart turned into Sirius Black," said Serena putting her fingers to her lips.

"Yes," said Lupin nodding. "I know who your Father is. He was one of my best friends in school."

Serena frowned deeply.

"Is that why I recognize you?" she whispered looking at Lupin steadily.

"Yes," he said. "I would imagine. I was in pictures with both your parents, and I am your sister Amber's godfather."

Serena coughed, and was thankful that she wasn't drinking tea any tea because she would have spit it out.

"You're my sister's g-godfather?"

Lupin nodded.

"You were that closet to my parents?"

"Yes," he said with a soft sigh. "Unfortunately I lost contact with your Mother when she moved you and your sisters to Dublin. It appeared she didn't want anyone to know where she went, for your safety."

"Safety from what?"

"The Wizarding society," said Lupin. "Did it never dawn on you Serena that if you had grown up here in London with the name of Black that you would have been persecuted against because of what your Father is?"

Serena blinked. She had only thought about it once, when she heard her Mother talking to the Minister of Magic. And she had stopped those thoughts because she thought that people would be more understanding then what Lupin was suggesting. A child does not pick their Father, or Mother for that manner, nor the choices of their parents. But Serena supposed that not everyone saw it that way.

Serena glanced at him with weary eyes.

"Do you know who my Godfather is?" she asked softly.

Lupin moved in his chair and leaned forward.

"James Potter," he whispered.

Serena nodded and looked at her hands. She had known that, somehow in the back of her mind. She frowned slightly and looked back at Lupin.

"Why do you fear your Father Serena?" he asked softly.

"I think anyone would fear him," she whispered with a soft glare. She wasn't sure if she liked Lupin questioning her so much on matters about her fears related to her Father. As far as she was concerned she didn't have any true fear of him.

"You must fear him for some specific reason—"

"—I don't," she said with a more stern glare.

Lupin smiled lightly then sipped some of his tea.

"Then why did your Boggart turn into him?" asked Lupin. "We all fear things Serena, and sometimes we don't always realize what our greatest fear is. The best way to overcome it is to admit it first. Once you have admitted you have that fear you can then face it."

"I don't have to face it," she whispered clenching her fist on the arms of the chair. "I don't have to face him. He's dead. He's been dead and he's never coming back."

Lupin said nothing, but nodded his head slowly. He drank more of his tea as he watched Serena. She looked away from his eyes, letting him stare her down, and looked at her lap.

"Why weren't you at lunch?"

"I was too upset to eat," she whispered. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"I was concerned."

"About me?"

"Yes," said Lupin with a frank smile and nod of his head. "Why are you upset?"

Serena sighed and rubbed her nose.

"Malfoy was being a snot, my sister defended him when I socked him, and I got detention for it…which is fair, and then my Professor starts asking me invasive questions about my Father and my fear of him…it just gets under my skin a little."

"You are a touchy girl," said Lupin. "You always were…when you were a baby you were very feisty. A lot like your Father."

"Thanks," said Serena sarcastically. "I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult."

"A compliment," said Lupin softly.

"I see it the other way," she whispered. "But supposedly my Father was innocent so maybe it could be a compliment."

Lupin said nothing to Serena's comment. She watched his eyes as he stared at hers, and she figured he was trying to figure out how Sirius Black could possibly be innocent.

"My Mother says that he wasn't the Potter's secret keeper," she whispered.

Lupin raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly.

"I can see how that would make him innocent."

"But it doesn't matter," said Serena forcefully. "Because he's pretty much dead to me anyways. And I doubt I'll ever see him to hear his side of the story…"

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't hate him," she whispered. "I've lived too long with out him to start living with him."

"You're only thirteen," said Lupin.

"That's a long time to live without a Father."

"You have a lot of your life ahead of you to live with him," said Lupin in return. "If he is indeed innocent and clear of charges now that he's escaped."

Serena shrugged.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. It will take a lot to soften my cold stone heart."

Lupin nodded but said nothing else about her Father.

"Why did you hit Malfoy?"

"He was being a scum ball," said Serena crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you going to lecture me like Professor McGonagall?"

"No," he said with a small smile. "I'm sure Mr. Malfoy deserved what you gave him. But your sister defended him?"

"Yes," Serena nodded. "They're...dating."

Lupin's eyebrows raised, but he nodded.

"I see," he whispered.

"Makes me sick," Serena hissed with frustration. "Makes me want to throw up every time I see them. And it wouldn't bug me so much if he was a good guy…but he's Malfoy and a Slytherian. I thought she knew better then that…I thought _she_ was better then that."

"Only we can decide what is truly good enough for us," said Lupin wisely. "And if Amelia feels that Mr. Malfoy is good enough for her then that is all that matters."

"But he's not good enough for her…she's being ridiculously stupid," she said bitterly.

"That is your opinion."

"Professor," said Serena leaning forward in her chair. "She's going out with a kid who openly insults, curses, and belittles others. Not to mention that he's completely arrogant and stupid. How can she not see that in him?"

Lupin shrugged.

"Perhaps she only sees what she wants to," he said. "And why does it matter you're only thirteen…you're only kids."

Serena said nothing and an awkward silence fell between the two. Serena wasn't really sure what to say to Lupin. Her mind felt extremely over whelmed when she thought about everything that had happened since she got up a whopping five and a half hours ago. Amelia's relationship…detention…Lupin butting into her life…she sighed and rubbed her head.

Lupin looked down at his tea and looked back at her.

"Why don't you go and get to lunch," he said. "Or to your next class, lunch is almost over."

Serena nodded and stood up slowly.

"Serena," he said quickly.

She stopped and looked at him before leaving the room.

"I'm here for you," he said. "And your sisters, whenever you need me…don't hesitate to call."

Serena nodded slowly.

"Alright," she muttered. "Thanks."

She stood in his doorway for a few moments.

"Do you think he's innocent?"

Lupin looked at her for a long time before he answered, as if he were debating if he wanted to tell her his true honestly opinion.

"I think that his innocence is a hopeful thing," he finally stated. "Get going. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Serena nodded and bid Lupin good bye. She walked out of the classroom and into the hall that was starting to fill with students moving to their first afternoon class. Serena walked down the hall with her bag pulled over her shoulder and arrived in the Transfiguration classroom early. She sat down and put her head in her hands, on the desk, and closed her eyes.

She drifted into sleep more quickly then she did when she was actually in bed and her mind was filled with the dream of Ron being dragged by the Grim into the depths of the tree. And this time, her dream did not stop there. She saw Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, dodge through the waving tree branches and press a knot on the trunk. The tree froze and Hermione and Harry stared awestruck at Crookshanks. They're awe subsided quickly and they disappeared into the tunnel under the tree.

As they ran Serena wondered where exactly they were going, she wanted to be running with them, just so she could find out where they were running because she had a feeling that something very important to her lay at the end of the path.

Harry and Hermione stopped running at the end of the tunnel and looked up into a dim light that came from an open floor panel. Harry jumped up and climbed out of the tunnel, then turned to help Hermione. When they were both out of the tunnel they stopped and looked around the old creaking room they were in. The house was covered in dust, but there were paw prints all over the dust, and leading away from the tunnel whole was the horrid trial of a body that had been dragged across the dust. Harry took Hermione's hand and led her towards the stairs, where the trail led.

"Serena," said Harry's voice. "Serena wake up."

Serena's eyes opened and she saw her hand in front of her face, which was pressed against the desk in the Transfiguration classroom. She sat bolt upright and looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She looked around the classroom. Hermione and Ron were looking at her concerned as they took their seats behind her and Harry, who was lowering himself into the seat next to her. The rest of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students were filing into the room, some looking at her and whispering. She glared at some of them then looked to Harry who was saying her name again.

"Yea I'm fine," she said sharply. She was upset that he had woken her when she was dreaming of his possible demise. Harry frowned and turned away, saying nothing more and Serena sighed, feeling ashamed for snapping at him. She bit her lip and made to apologize but Professor McGonagall entered the classroom and started speaking before she could. She sighed with frustration and put her head in her hands.

By the middle of the lesson, Professor McGonagall appeared to notice Serena's lack of attention and called on her.

"Miss Belle, are you ill?" she asked standing straight at the front of the classroom and folding her hands together in front of her. "Or is my lecture purely that boring?"

"No," said Serena looking up. "I'm paying attention."

"I'll be sure of it," she said with a firm nod of her head. "Everyone is to write a six foot essay about the Transfiguration of clocks into birds. Pay close attention to details, how to make sure that you've turned all the wheels and pieces of the clock into that of a bird…and what happens if you don't."

Some giggles went around the room.

"Class dismissed," she said. "Enjoy your afternoon."

The class all got up at the same time, making loud noise with the scratching of benches and chairs on the floor of the room. Serena stood up slowly and looked at Harry.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's alright," he said with a small smile. "I've seen Ron in a worse state when he gets up in the morning."

Serena smiled and nodded as they left the classroom. The four took refuge from the warm stuffy castle air outside in the courtyard before History of Magic.

"Why weren't you at lunch?" asked Ron as they lounged on a stone bench near a large oak tree.

"I was too upset after talking to McGonagall, so I walked around," she said. "Lupin found me and we had some tea…"

"Did McGonagall give you detention?" asked Hermione.

"Yea," she said nodding. "Three days worth, and took fifty points away from the House."

Everyone frowned.

"I suppose it could have been worse," said Harry. Serena could tell he was trying to make her feel better, but she didn't really care. Right now she was currently thinking about her dream. The paw prints in the dust, and the dragged mark from Ron's body were imprinted in her mind and she found them very disturbing.

"Let's get going," said Hermione abruptly.

Harry and Ron looked at her and they out at the courtyard and nodded.

"Sure," they said. "Let's go…"

Serena stood up with the others and collected her things. As they walked out of the courtyard, she caught sight of the reason why Hermione wanted to get up and leave. Malfoy, Amelia and a group of Slytherians were entering the courtyard from the other side. Serena shook her head with a heavy frown and turned, following Harry, Ron and Hermione out of the courtyard.


	10. Dear Chloe, Tonight's Thought Train

_Dear Chloe, _

_Tonight I had my first detention with McGonagall. It wasn't that bad. I just had to write lines out. I have detention for the next two evenings. It won't be that bad. Mother will probably be pissed when she finds out I have three detentions and it's only the second week of term. She might even kill me. Ha. She'll probably lecture me in a letter, or something…ask me why I hit Malfoy (he just flat out deserved it), that I shouldn't do it…etc. etc._

_The only down side to all of this detention (because it's really not that bad to write out lines) is that I won't have as much time to do the extremely large amounts of homework that I have. It just seems to pile up every night. No matter how much I do one evening I always have more to do…it's never done. I'll have to stay up later now to finish it and that upsets me. This upsets me a lot. _

_I want to dream. I want to see what happens to Harry, Ron and Hermione in my dream. I have so many questions about it. Why am I not there with them? What does it all mean? Why is the dog or Grim dragging Ron into this tunnel and dusty old creaking house? Oh, I have so many questions and I feel the only way I can find out about them is if I dream. I was so mad that Harry woke me the last time I dreamed, but I suppose if he hadn't I would have gotten in even more trouble with McGonagall. _

_The next item of irritation that I wish to speak to you about is that of Amelia. That damned little girl. I'm starting to hate her more then I hate Amber. And hate is a very strong word. I can't believe that she is even looking at that pig Draco Malfoy. And I can't believe that_ I_ ever looked at him. I don't remember if I told you that I met a boy in Diagon Alley, at the book store, yea that was Draco. And I flirted and fed his ego…just thinking about it makes me sick to my stomach. _

_What's even more concerning is that when I saw them together today at breakfast I had an image flash in my head, like it was right there in front of me to watch, like one of those Muggle videos. I saw them together, happy and laughing—like a happy couple. And then I saw Amelia telling Malfoy to suck up his pain, stop whining like a girl because he was embarrassing her. I wasn't really sure what to think of it. It was just a flash in my head, gone as soon as it had come. The reason why I'm concerned about it is because it feels like my dream. I had the same weird eerie feeling then as I do when I wake up from after having one of my dreams. It was just weird and I don't like it. _

_I've discovered why I recognized Professor Lupin. He was good friends with my Father and Mother when they were in school. Well enough friends to be Amber's godfather. Yes, I know, shocking! Imagine the look on my face in his office when he told me. I was really on edge at that point, just having been yelled at by McGonagall, so his news kind of caught me off guard and pissed me off. I feel like everything in my life has been a giant secret. I asked him who my godfather was, just to see if he really did know my family the way he suggested he did. He did, he answered my question right. James Potter was my godfather. Weird, isn't it? When you think about it…Harry's Dad was my godfather and my Dad was his. They must have been insanely close. _

_Do you feel like my life is a giant secret to me, despite the fact that it's supposed to be my life? I feel that way all the time…like I'm not really living my life because I don't know it. I didn't really know my history until a few weeks ago. _

_Chloe, I wish I had a Father. I wish I had a Dad who had been there for me. And even though he's escaped I still don't have him. I'm sure he's written to Mother many times. I just…I don't know Chloe. I wish that he knew me. I wish that he cared…or even pretended to. I know it would hurt if he only pretended but at least I'd have something, and I'd have the pain to prove I'm alive. Do you think he remembers me? Do you think he cares? Chloe, I want to be loved. I wish I had that perfect family structure, but I don't. I have a really messed up family. I don't know if I can forgive him for not being there for me…whether it was his fault or not that he was put to Azkaban. Does that make me a bad person? _

_Lupin told me not to worry about Amelia and Malfoy. He said that we are so young…why should it matter who she dates? Just because she's dating him doesn't mean she will be in the next four years of school, and it doesn't mean she's going to marry him. And I suppose he's right. But I can't help but not like it. It's wrong I think. And I think it reflects a large part of Amelia's personality. She doesn't appear to have any morals anymore. And I can't decide if they were never there and she did a good job pretending to have them, or if Malfoy has changed her in such a short time. I don't know…I suppose I have to think about it more. Not that I really want to. But I don't want to lose my sister. I may hate her, and not get along with her a majority of the time, but I still love her and she is still my sister. It's just a faze…she'll realize what Malfoy really is and let him go. She'll figure it out before it becomes serious. At least, that's what I hope. _

_Those are my thoughts for the evening. Now I should return to my Transfiguration homework that I have neglected for the last twenty minutes writing this letter. Please forgive how my train of thought just jumps all over the place in this letter…I was just writing as I thought and what I thought. _

_So Signed, _

_Serena. _


	11. Talking to A Cat

October blew in with a violent chilling wind making the leaves fall off the trees. The Forbidden Forest looked incredibly bare after the wind had blown through it. Even the large Whomping Willow, the tree from Serena's dreams, was leafless and more violent as students tried to approach it.

With the poorer weather blowing in came more homework, despite more activities for students to be distracted with. Harry kept going on about Quidditch try outs, and other students were buzzing about the up coming Hogsmeade visit. Serena noticed that Harry was the only one who seemed to be upset about the Hogsmeade weekend, and she learned quickly that he didn't have a signed permission slip allowing him to go.

The story leading up to Harry's unsigned permission slip Serena found quite amusing. He blew up his Aunt in a state of anger and she floated up to the ceiling like a balloon with out a weight, and then he ran away. Harry didn't find the story as funny as Serena did.

"Harry," she sighed. "I don't think you're going to miss a lot."

All four of them were sitting around the burning fire the evening before the Hogsmeade visit. Harry was slouching in his chair and frowning miserably with his arms crossed across his chest.

"You can say that because you're going!" he snipped at Serena.

She frowned and wrote something quickly in her Divination notebook. They were supposed to be keeping a dream diary, but Serena was hesitant about writing her real dreams down for Trelawney to read. And she doubted that any teacher would believe she had the same dream almost every night. It would look like she was just trying to finish her homework.

"What makes you think I'm going?" she asked finally coming back into the conversation.

"Why wouldn't you go?" asked Hermione.

Serena shrugged.

"I liked the idea of sleeping in and getting my homework done," she said slowly. "I'm not going to buy anything of importance there."

"But the joke shop—" Ron said looking scandalized that Serena didn't think anything there was of importance. Serena raised her hand and interrupted him.

"—anything I would buy there would be a waste of money Ron," she said seriously.

Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione said nothing. Ron looked even more scandalized.

"That's not the point Serena," he said. "At least you still get to go. You have the opportunity to waste your money on useless things."

Serena was frowning.

"Why don't you cook up some Polyjuice Potion and go as me then," she snapped at Harry sharply. Harry rolled his eyes and frowned.

"I don't understand why you don't want to go!" he said. "You can get out of the castle, be free…relax."

"You can do that here too," she said slamming her diary shut. She sat up from her lying position on the ground and folded her legs under her. "Did you ever think that one of the reasons why I didn't want to go was because I wanted to stay here and read or do my homework….or spend time with you?"

Harry's cheeks turned red and he took a long breath.

"You don't have to stay here because of me," he said softly.

"I'm not," she said sternly looking at the Divination diary. Underneath it sat a leather bond notebook where she kept most of her secrets. Serena frowned slightly and pushed the Divination diary over her own. "I have to do my homework."

"What homework?" asked Hermione softly looking at the book she was reading. "You finished it all last night."

"I just remembered I had some Divination stuff I didn't finish," whispered Serena, lying through her teeth. Her cheeks had flushed lightly, but not enough to cause Hermione to argue with her. Serena had finished all of her homework the day before. She planned to stay in bed all day tomorrow and write some of her more recent thoughts in her journal.

"Divination," said Hermione with a chuckle. "That subject is a joke, and so is Professor Trelawney."

Serena said nothing and closed her eyes softly. She was starting to doubt that Divination was such a nonsense subject. Her reoccurring dreams were the reason for her doubt. Part of her believed that the dream was too real, and there were too many coincidences related to it for it to not mean _something_. Serena believed there was a connection between her dreams, the night they started when her Father escaped, then her meeting Ron, Harry and Hermione and becoming friends with her. She was beginning to think she was meant to see Ron get dragged under the tree and she was meant to be their friends. Serena just didn't want to tell anyone because she knew it sounded crazy, and she could only imagine what Hermione would say about the subject.

"Serena?"

Serena blinked and looked up at Harry who was the only one in front of the fire with her now. She could see the back of Hermione's head disappearing up the staircase towards the girls' dormitory and frowned slightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly holding out his hand to help her up.

She took his hand and he pulled her up. She frowned even more as Harry's hand continued to hold hers. She finally pulled her grasp from his and bent over to pick up her books.

"Yea," she said. "I'm fine."

She picked up her Divination diary and leather bond journal and stood up quickly. The journal slipped out from under the diary and fell onto the ground. Serena sighed and made to pick it up quickly, but Harry beat her too. He picked up the journal and looked at the cover. Stitched into the leather cover were swirling letters. Harry read the name on the journal and looked at Serena oddly.

"Who's Chloe?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Serena frowned.

"It's mine," she said pulling the journal with 'Chloe' stitched into its cover out of Harry's hands. He frowned. "It's just a journal that I found."

"You found it?" he questioned with higher eyebrows.

"Yes," she snipped. "If it is any of your business."

"Serena," he said slowly. "Does this journal write back to you?"

It was Serena's turn to raise her eyebrows and look at Harry like he was a little crazy. She put the journal in the crook of her arm with the others and shook her head at him.

"No," she said surely. "It doesn't. It's just a journal I found in my grandparents' attic last summer."

Harry nodded his head slowly and Serena could tell that he was debating if he wanted to accept her answer or not. Serena frowned and bid him good night, heading for the girls' dormitory steps.

"Serena," Harry said quickly.

She turned and looked at him.

"Were you serious about not wanting to go to Hogsmeade?"

She nodded her head.

"I just want to be alone," she muttered. "I need some time to think about some things…"

"What kind of things?"

A small smile spread on Serena's lips.

"I can't tell you that Harry," she said. "It's strictly between Chloe and I."

Harry nodded with a frank smile and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Alright," he said. "Good night. See you tomorrow."

"Night," said Serena walking up the stairs.

Hermione was already asleep in her bed when Serena entered the dormitory. She pulled back the curtains of her bed and opened her trunk, pulling out her pajamas. She changed quickly and jumped on her bed, pulling the curtains shut around her. She looked down at Chloe's journal and frowned slightly then shoved it under her pillow. She laid down and tried to sleep.

Serena rolled around in her bed for a few hours trying to get comfortable and she was beginning to get upset because she wanted to dream. She wanted to know what happened to the three in the tunnel and old creaking house. For hours she would lay with her eyes closed, trying to sleep, but sleep never came.

As she was laying wide awake she began to wonder if she was trying too hard. Maybe she shouldn't be thinking about sleeping to dream, but rather sleeping to sleep. She shook her head.

You're crazy Serena, she said to herself. Just go to bed.

She closed her eyes tightly and laid on her side, the blankets closely wrapped around her and her arms under the pillow. After another hour of laying there she finally fell asleep.

The next morning Serena woke up late for breakfast. She didn't bother going down to the Great Hall knowing that she would find Ron, Hermione, and Harry there eating and no doubt in silence. She had a feeling that the whole situation would be awkward because Harry would be sulking about not going to Hogsmeade.

She laid her head on her pillow and put her arms behind her head as she thought about her night of rest. She didn't dream at all and this upset her. She was starting to think that she had tried too hard to sleep and that was why she didn't dream. It was some way of punishing her for being curious and trying to force her dreams.

Serena sat up in her bed at that thought.

"I'm trying to force them…" she whispered with a wide mouth. She pulled open the curtains around her and opened her trunk looking for some loose paper and a quill. When she found them she began to write a letter to her Mother quickly.

_Dear Mother, _

_I wanted to write to you about those dreams I told you about over the summer that started when Black escaped prison. I'm concerned Mother because I'm still having them, and they're getting longer. Mother, I know this sounds crazy, but the thought just came to me, could I be seeing the future…like a premonition kind of? I've read about them in my Divination book, and you've always thought highly about the subject…do you think that way because you know about it, because you believe in it? Mother I'm so confused, what is going on? I feel like I'm going crazy because I keep having the same dreams and I see things. Professor Trelawney, my Divination teacher, saw the Grim in Harry's tealeaves. If he's in danger and I'm seeing it, I could save his life! If I do have this power and you know about I need to know how to control it. If I can control it then maybe I can save him if he is in danger. Something bad is going to happen to them in my dreams Mother. I can feel it. Please, if you know what is happening to me then tell me. I need your help. Please. _

_So Signed, _

_Serena. _

Serena read over the letter four times before she folded it up and dripped candle wax on the fold. She pressed the crest of her necklace on it and then wiped the hot wax off the Belle family crest her Grandmother had given her. She put the letter on her bedside table and quickly dressed to take the letter to the Owlery. She put on a tight tank top and sweater and then a pair of jeans. She grabbed her cloak, swinging it around her and wrapping it tight, then picked up the letter. Before she reached the door of the dormitory Normandy, her kitten, pounced onto her bed and purred loudly. She stopped and looked at the kitten.

"Oh alright," she said walking back to the bed and picking up her kitten. Normandy cuddled close to her body and she carried her out of the dormitory.

The corridors of the castle were extremely empty as Serena walked through them. Most of the students were in Hogsmeade at the point in the day. Serenity looked at her watch and saw that it was already a little after twelve. If students weren't in Hogsmeade they were in the Great Hall right now eating lunch. Serena preferred it that way. She could be alone this way, with just Normandy who didn't talk back or make her feel like an idiot. She frowned slightly and looked at Normandy. She should feel like an idiot, she was considering talking to her cat.

Serena set Normandy down on the ground of the Owlery. The kitten looked up at the owls with wide eyes. Serena was sure that Normandy was considering how difficult it would be to catch one of the small owls. As her eyes looked up at the owls to call one down she thought that they were wondering how hard it would be to try and eat Normandy. Serena looked at the owls and then back at Normandy. She carefully called one of the school's owls down and tied her letter to its leg. She released him out of the window and then picked up Normandy. She saw the owls following her and Normandy as they left the Owlery.

Outside, Serena placed Normandy down on the green grass and walked slowly towards the lake. Normandy pranced in the grass and followed her, hopping after her and pouncing on grass hoppers. Serena smiled at how playful Normandy was in the grass. When they reached the edge of the lake Serena grabbed Normandy before she accidentally jumped into the water and sat down next to a tree. She held Normandy on her lap and pet her fur slowly.

Normandy spread out on Serena's lap and yawned. Serena bit her lip.

"It'd be nice to be a cat," she said as she scratched her kitten's ears. "I could lay around all day, eat and sleep, not have to worry about whether I was foreseeing my friends death, or my homework, or my murdering Father's escape from Azkaban…what do you worry about Normandy? When or what you're having dinner?"

Serena frowned as she looked out at the grounds.

"I'm talking to a cat," she whispered and closed her eyes. She rubbed her forehead and leaned her head against the tree trunk as her mind wander over the letter she had just written to her Mother. She looked up across the grounds and saw the Whomping Willow in the distance. The sight of the large violent tree made Serena cringe slightly.

The thought of her dream and how it was possibly a premonition, made her feel like she was possibly a freak of some kind. She frowned even more deeply and closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to think that she was some kind of psychic and she didn't want to think about how if she was, that she was possibly foreseeing her friends' murders.

Normandy purred and clawed her paws against Serena's hands so Serena would stop petting her. Serena watched as her kitten jumped off her lap and chased after a grasshopper that had made the mistake of jumping towards them. She smiled as she watched Normandy get set, low to the ground with her butt high in the air and tail waving slowly, ready to pounce on the relaxing grasshopper. She was resting with her head against the tree trunk as she watched her cat. When Normandy had finally caught the innocent grasshopper, she hopped back up onto Serena's lap and enjoyed her afternoon snack. Serena pet Normandy between the ears and closed her eyes to try and clear her mind.

Instead of clearing her mind though, it filled with her dream as she drifted off into sleep. She was back in the tunnel, watching as Harry and Hermione climbed out of it into the ground floor of a wide open, dusty and abandoned family room of a creaking old house. Once both of them were standing inside the house, they followed the horrid drag marks and paw prints that rest in the dust to the staircase and climbed up it slowly; wands pulled out and pointed in front of them. Harry was walking in front of Hermione slowly as if protecting her in case anything was to happen. The stairs creaked under their every step, and Serena was sure that whatever had dragged Ron into the house and up the stairs had heard them coming.

They reached the top of the stairs and paused for a moment, as if waiting for something to jump out at them. Serena was screaming in her head for them to hurry up and move down the hall, following the dragged marks in the dust to the bedroom with its door half open. Harry an Hermione took a few more steps forward, down the hall, and Serena watched as they approached the door.

There was a sudden sharp pain in her side and her eyes popped open. She was back on the grounds at Hogwarts, under the tree by the lake. She looked down and saw Normandy pulling at the strings of her sweater, her claws caught in the threads. She scolded the kitten as she untangled her figuring she must have jabbed her in the side while pulling at a loose string in the sweater.

"I was almost there," she said lifting the kitten to eye level. "I was almost to where Ron was."

"I'm right here," said Ron's voice making Serena jump and almost drop Normandy.

"Ron!" she said shocked to see him standing next to her in the shade of the tree. She looked around and noticed that the sun was setting, it was probably time for dinner. Ron was standing with his hands in his pockets tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"We just got back," he said pointing behind him to the castle. "Hermione went inside to find Harry, see how he's doing."

"Why didn't you?"

"Came to get you," he said slowly as he rocked on his feet. "For dinner."

"Oh," she said slowly standing up with Normandy in her arms. "Right."

"Cute kitten," said Ron petting Normandy between the ears. Normandy gave a friendly purr and licked Ron's fingers before he pulled them away. Serena looked at him.

"You don't like cats…"

"No," he said as they began to walk up to the castle. "I just don't like Crookshanks because he tries to eat Scabbers."

"Really Ron," said Serena. "That's what cats do. They try to eat rats."

Ron shook his head.

"You're just like Hermione."

Serena chuckled lightly.

"What does that mean?"

"Well," said Ron. "She said the same thing. I personally think that the owner should be somewhat responsible for the animal. Hermione should have better control over Crookshanks—"

"—and you should be more responsible with the whereabouts of Scabbers," finished Serena. Ron frowned but said nothing more on the subject. Serena shrugged and smiled at him. "How was Hogsmeade?"

"Great," said Ron with wide eyes. He went into an in depth story about what him and Hermione had done in Hogsmeade, exploring and shopping, as they walked up the steps and through the great oak doors into the castle. They headed straight for the Great Hall where everyone was gathering for dinner.

Hermione and Harry were sitting at the Gryffindor table in deep conversation. Ron and Serena greeted them and sat down on the opposite of the table. Serena ended up sitting next to Ron's older brother Fred.

"Cute cat," he said with a glance at Normandy.

"Thanks," said Serena holding Normandy in one hand and pouring some milk into a bowl with the other. She scooted away from Fred on the bench and placed the bowl between them. She set Normandy down and the cat began to drink the milk thankfully. Serena scratched between her ears as she drank and smiled at Fred. "She was a birthday gift."

Fred nodded and put a fork full of pork chop in his mouth. Serena shook her head and turned to the table to serve herself some dinner. She hadn't had anything to eat yet that day. She loaded her plate up with potatoes, pork chops and other veggies. Harry was looking at her with raised eyebrows at how much food she was putting on her plate. She smiled at him.

"Hi Harry," she said. "How was your day?"

"Uh," he said slowly as she forked some food in her mouth. "Fine, thanks. Yours?"

"Alright," she said. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Harry was telling me about his conversation with Lupin today."

"Oh?" asked Serena with raised eyebrows.

"What's up?" asked Ron shoving food in his mouth.

"I asked him why he stopped me from fighting off the Boggart our first day of class."

"Yea?" said Ron. "And what'd he say?"

"He thought that it would turn into Voldemort."

Ron and Hermione shuttered and Serena looked at them oddly. She had never feared the name of the man who was the most frightening wizard in history. Her Mother had used his name whenever talking about him. She said she found no need to fear his name, because that's exactly what he wanted.

"It wouldn't have?" asked Serena.

"No," said Harry. "I thought of the Dementors…that's what I would fear."

Serena nodded.

"They are pretty frightening," she said. Harry was looking at her.

"Lupin had said that he was afraid my Boggart would turn into Voldemort after he saw yours turn into Sirius Black," Harry said slowly as he stabbed his pork chops. "Why are you so afraid of Black?"

"You're not?" she whispered with some irritation in her voice. She really didn't want to talk about her Father, especially not with Harry. She didn't want him to know that Sirius Black was her Father.

Harry frowned at her answer.

"I suppose we are all," he said. "But that Boggart turned into your deepest darkest fear. Why do you fear him so much?"

"He killed my Father," she hissed.

Harry's cheeks turned white and he looked at his plate.

"I'm sorry," he said slowly.

"Yea," she whispered. "Me too."

There was an awkward silence around the table near Serena and she frowned. She put her head on her hand and stared at her plate as she felt everyone's eyes on her. Even her cat was looking at her. She frowned more and made to stand up, to leave the table and run away. She waned to get away from their stares and questioning eyes. But a shocking sight stopped her; an owl was floating down from the top window, heading for her spot at the table.

"But," said Hermione seeing the owl. "It's not time for mail. It shouldn't come until tomorrow morning…"

The owl landing on Serena's plate and she gasped with shock as she recognized it as her Mother's owl Steffen. She grabbed the roll of parchment on its leg and allowed him to pick at the remains of her meal. She was no longer hungry and had no intention of eating the rest of her dinner. Normandy was staring up at Steffen with wide, hungry eyes.

"What is it Serena?" asked Fred.

"It's from my Mother," she said.

"Serena," said a voice.

Serena looked up and saw Amelia heading towards her. She frowned deeply and swallowed, glaring at her twin sister as she approached.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. "I saw Steffen. Is something wrong with Mother?"

Serena unrolled the parchment and read the letter that consisted of one sentence. She frowned deeply with disappointment at the sight of it.

_Serena, _

_I will answer all of your questions when I see you at Christmas._

_Love Always, _

_Mom._

She looked back up at Amelia.

"Nothing is wrong," she said with some bite. "It's just a letter from home."

Serena's glare was so harsh it looked like she could have melted Amelia there on the spot if Amelia hadn't been staring at her with a glare of the same intensity. Amelia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine," she said. "I was just concerned."

"If something was wrong with Mother I wouldn't let you know," snapped Serena out of pure frustration. The questions about Sirius Black and her Boggart had upset her and put her in a right state. "You're fraternizing with the damned enemy!"

Amelia looked scandalized by Serena's words.

"You're just jealous!"

"Of what?" Serena said. "You and your prissy boyfriend who fights like a girl and cries like one too? Or of you and close Slytherian friends—"

"—I'll have you know that Draco is a fine boyfriend and very mature—"

"—mature my bloody ass," Serena retorted cutting her sister off.

"Serena," said Fred quietly. He was standing behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Relax."

Serena looked at him over her shoulder. Fred had never struck her as the mature, stop-a-fight kind of guy. She had half expected him to tell her to watch out as he cursed Amelia. She frowned and turned back to Amelia with glaring dark eyes.

"At least I don't look like him," hissed Amelia. Serena's eyes widened with shock. She hadn't been expecting an insult like that. It was just like Amelia to attack someone's looks though…but to tell Serena that she looked like their Father. Well that was just low.

"Looking like him is the least of my worries," she said picking up Normandy and walking away quickly.

When she got to her dormitory she placed Normandy on the bed and collapsed next to her. She opened the letter from her Mother and read over it again, frowning even more. What kind of a response was that? I'll tell you everything at Christmas? That was a whole two and half months away!

Serena placed her head on her pillow with a sigh of annoyance. Normandy crawled on her stomach and rested on her chest, looking up at her with big eyes. Serena scratched the kitten's head and sighed.

"I get better answers to questions from Chloe," she whispered with sarcasm. Her eyes fell on Normandy's big yellow ones. "Merlin's beard, I'm talking to a cat…"


	12. Trouble In The Head

Halloween came quickly; Serena was surprised by how fast time passed at Hogwarts. She was having such a good time with her studies and her friends that she was starting to forget about her dreams, and the fears she had of her Father. She hadn't dreamt since the night she wrote to her Mother, and Serena was a little upset about it, but she quickly forgot about it when she would go to bed completely exhausted from doing her homework.

Harry hadn't cornered her about her fear of Sirius Black since she lied to him saying he had killed her Father. But in Serena's mind she didn't think of it really as a lie. She had never known her Father, and up until the past summer she had been told that her Father was dead. She had been raised on it, and it was hard to see it any other way. That's why his escape didn't mean much to her. It didn't matter if he was really alive because he had been dead her whole life anyways. She believed that the man would never be of importance to her life, dead or alive, innocent or guilty. She had never needed him before, why would she need him now?

The one thing Serena did want to forget was her problems with Amelia, but she was reminded of it every day when she saw her twin sister wrapped around Draco Malfoy's arm like a piece of eye candy. Serena was sure that was all Amelia was to him and there was no need to find out because she already knew she was right. She could see it in the way he showed her off, and smiled when someone complimented Amelia. She wanted Malfoy to dump Amelia and break her heart so Amelia learned her lesson and Serena could say she told her so.

"I think you just need to accept that she's dating him," said Hermione. "I don't think you should be happy about it, but for Merlin's sake Serena, let it go."

"How am I holding onto it?" asked Serena as she spooned mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"You're complaining about it."

"I am not," Serena said looking Hermione.

Hermione's eyebrows were raised and she shook her head, finishing putting some chicken on her plate. Ron and Harry were sitting next to them and looking at each other oddly.

"Then why do you keep talking about it?" asked Hermione.

"I'm just annoyed…"

"We're all annoyed by it Serena," Hermione said. "You just have to let it go. There's nothing you can do about it."

"I want to make it clear," said Ron promptly. "That I don't care about it."

Harry nodded.

"I don't really care either," he said softly.

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Your family must have some history in that House," Hermione said ignoring the two boys.

"Or Amelia is just a really bad egg," said Ron biting into his bread.

Serena said nothing.

"I like to think that she still has some good in her," she whispered sadly as her eyes wondered over to the Slytherian table where Amelia and Draco were sitting together talking with their other friends.

"I'm sure there is," said Hermione. "There isn't a need to worry about it."

Serena nodded.

"Just try and let it go," she continued. "I'm sure you have more important things to worry about then your sister dating Draco Malfoy."

"I don't know," said Harry looking over his shoulder. "That is kind of serious."

"You said a few moments ago that you don't really care," snapped Hermione.

Harry shrugged and continued to eat.

Serena fell silent and looked up at the ceiling. Past the floating pumpkins she could see the dark sky, the moon was bright, full and shinning as clouds drifted over it slowly. A few bats flew over the pumpkins and Serena laughed softly as one crashed landed on the Ravenclaw table causing a few girls to scream.

Her eyes cast around the rest of the Hall watching as others laughed, talked and told jokes. She smiled. Everyone at Hogwarts seemed so happy. And as her eyes fell on the staff table she saw the staff chatting quickly with each other. She smiled, Halloween had always been one of her favorite holidays, but Hogwarts just made it ten times better. The whole castle was creepy looking and even sounding. It really put you in the spirit. The ghost would float around scaring people, and there were bats and pumpkins in all the corridors.

Serena was stuffed full by the time dessert was ready, and she could barely eat a bite. She looked at everyone else and smiled.

"I'm going up to the common room," she said. "I'm completely full."

"You sure?" asked Ron. She smiled at him as he ate some pie.

"Yea," she said. "I'm good."

She got up and bid farewell to the others. Quickly, she exited the Great Hall and started up to the Gryffindor common room. She knew that everyone else would be coming up soon, so she walked quickly. The stairs were moving a little slower then usual and she leaned against the railing as the staircase she was on changed, lining up with the corridor to the common room. She stepped off and heard a scream from a woman. She looked up sharply and saw a dark figure at the end of the corridor, in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Just let me in!" scream a loud male voice.

"Not with out a password!" the Fat Lady shrieked.

"I have to get in there! He's in there!"

Serena gasped with shock and stopped dead in the hall. The picture of the Fat Lady was completely destroyed, scratched to shreds. She recognized that figure and shaggy mop of hair from the photos in the paper. The figure had heard her gasp and turned sharply to her. Serena took a step back and ran into the wall.

"Bloody hell," he snapped with frustration.

Serena's body wouldn't move, but she knew she had too. She had to run. She had to get away from here. Sirius Black was in Hogwarts and she had to get away from him. He would kill her.

Finally her body seemed to come to life and she made to run, but he grabbed her and she screamed. He covered her mouth. Serena could see the Fat Lady running through the pictures in the corridor, running away from the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"Don't—" but he stopped abruptly, his words catching in his dry throat. His mouth was hanging open in surprise as he looked down at her. His eyes were wide as he looked at hers, recognizing them as his own. He released her, and she didn't scream.

Serena turned and ran quickly from the corridor, knowing that people would be coming up from the feast soon. She raced down the stairs and took refuge in a girl's bathroom on the fourth floor. She ducked into one of the cells and put her head in her hands as she leaned against the wall.

In her head, she was freaking out. Her mind was racing. She had just seen her Father. Her Father was in Hogwarts! Sirius Black was in Hogwarts! How the bloody hell did he get in!? She couldn't decide which was worse, Sirius Black being inside of Hogwarts or the fact that she had seen him and he had obviously recognized her. Her whole body was shaking as she took a long deep breath.

"Get a hold of yourself," she said sharply. She shook her hands and head, as if trying to shake the scare and fear from her body.

She opened the cell door and stepped out in front of the sinks and mirrors. She looked horribly pale, like she had seen a ghost. Her eyebrows raised, it felt like she had in fact seen a ghost. She had no memory of ever seeing her Father. The only thing she saw him in were the many pictures that were in the photo albums at home. She turned on the water and washed her face and hands. Looking at herself she took another long deep breath.

"It's okay," she said. "We have to pretend we didn't see him…"

She nodded her head to reassure herself and left the bathroom slowly, heading back up to the Gryffindor Tower. Other students were in the corridor so she was sure that someone was already in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, either holding down Sirius Black, or failing to get into the common room because the Fat Lady was gone.

She walked slowly and turned to the steps. She was not surprised to see the steps completely backed up. She pushed her way through the crowd, looking for Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Serena!" said Ron with surprise. "I thought you came up here already."

"No," she said. "I went to the restroom."

"What's the hold up?" asked Harry.

"Step aside," said Percy Weasley. "Step aside. Prefect coming through. What's the hold up? Why aren't you all going in—" His voice stopped dead when he got to the end of the crowd where the Fat Lady should have been. Serena knew what he was looking at. "Someone go get the Headmaster!"

**Serena** was rushed back downstairs into the Great Hall with all of the other students once Dumbledore learned that it was Sirius Black who had destroyed the portrait of the Fat Lady. She stood near Harry and Hermione in the Great Hall while Dumbledore stood at the front, explain to the students why they were in the Great Hall for the evening. He said he was locking them in while the staff searched the whole school for Sirius Black. He provided sleeping bags for all the students. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Serena grabbed four sleeping bags and made their way to a small corner.

"Miss Belle," said Dumbledore loudly.

Serena stood up straight as her friends' eyes looked at her. Her cheeks flushed and she noticed that Amelia looked just as pink, and Kendra about to cry.

"Will Serena Belle please come with me?" he said looking around the crowd of students for her. Serena swallowed and dropped her sleeping bag. She took a step forward and Harry grabbed her hand.

"Is something wrong?" he said quickly.

"I don't know," she said with a frown. Serena didn't realize how capable of lying she really was.

As she walked to Dumbledore Kendra found her and walked with her.

"Serena," she said quickly. "Why does he want to talk to just you?"

"I-I," Serena said softly. She looked at her baby sister and frowned. "I saw him Kendra," she whispered so low that no one else could hear her. Kendra bit her lip and sighed.

"Did you talk to him?"

"No," said Serena. "And you can't tell anyone Kendra. No one. Not even Amelia."

"Do you think I would tell her?" Kendra asked crossing her arms. "Speak of the devil."

"Serena!" Amelia said coming up to them just before they reached Dumbledore. "What's wrong? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything Amelia," Serena said. She looked at Dumbledore who was looking at her with soft eyes behind his half moon glasses.

"Well there must be a reason why he wants to talk to only you and not all three of us?"

"Probably because it would be obviously that there is a relationship between us and Black if all three of us went with him," snipped Serena.

"Miss Belle," interrupted Dumbledore before the conversation turned for the worse. "If you will please come upstairs with me."

Serena nodded and turned away from her twin. She gave Kendra's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall. He closed the doors tightly behind them and walked briskly up the steps.

"Where are we going sir?" asked Serena.

"I'm leaving you in my office until I can speak with you," he said. "You'll be safe there." His eyes glanced at her to reassure her. "And there is some tea waiting for you," he added with a small frank smile.

Serena did not feel that she had to be reassured. She had seen the look in Sirius Black's eyes as he held her by the throat and realized that she was his daughter. She saw that there was no need to fear him because he had no intention of hurting her—his own blood. She looked like him, with dark eyes and dark hair. Anyone who had ever seen her and her family knew that Serena Belle was not like her Mother or sisters. She carried the Black family beauty, not the Belle. Serena bit her lip as she thought that this was her curse. It gave her away to her Father and now he knew who she was.

Before she knew it, Serena and Dumbledore had arrived at the large eagle statue in front of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore muttered a password and the eagle jumped aside. He ushered Serena onto the rotating staircase and told her to go in and make herself at home, he'd be no longer then an hour. Serena said nothing as he disappeared behind the eagle that had jumped back in front of the staircase.

Serena entered the office and took a seat right away in front of the desk. There was a tray of steaming tea, and biscuits waiting for her on the desk. She didn't move to take them though. She had no appetite at the moment, and was purely surprised she hadn't thrown up her dinner yet. Her eyes wondered around the entire collection of mysterious objects that were in the office, and the pictures hanging on the walls. They were all muttering quickly about what had just happened to the Fat Lady. Serena frowned deeply and put her head in her hands.

"What's eating you?" squeaked one of the pictures to her.

She looked up at it and frowned.

"Nothing," she hissed.

"Hmm," said the picture turning away and sticking her nose up in the air. Serena didn't care about the picture, ignored her and looked back at Dumbledore's desk. She bit her finger as her mind raced. She could only imagine what Harry, Ron and Hermione were thinking of her right now.

"They probably think I'm some crazy person," she said. "They probably think I helped him in!"

Serena stood up and began to pace back and forth on the floor. In her head, she was still flipping out that her Father knew who she was and could very easily come after her now if he wanted to. But at the same time, the look in his eyes made her feel confident that he didn't want to hurt her. But he did want to hurt someone, she thought. He had wanted to get into Gryffindor Tower badly to hurt someone. Serena frowned deeply and sighed. What if he wanted to hurt Harry?

She rubbed her head as she paused in her pacing. Harry's Grim in the teacup, and the Grim in her dream. But the grim in her dream was dragging Ron, not Harry. So was Black after Ron? Serena sighed and let out a harsh scream of frustration.

The chattering portraits all stopped and looked at her like she was mad.

"I just can't handle this anymore!" she yelled. "My Father is a mass murderer trying to kill one of my two closest friends!"

"You have problems honey," said one of the portraits.

"You all chattering doesn't help!" she snapped violently at the pictures. "I can't think straight!"

"I think you have bigger problems then thinking straight if your Father is a mass murderer," said another picture.

"Shut up!" screamed Serena grabbing the closest thing to her, a glass tea cup full of steaming tea, and throwing it at the picture who had spoken. The wizard in the frame dashed into the nearby portrait and glared at Serena harshly.

"Well I do say! Students here are certainly out of control!"

"We'll be speaking to Albus about that young lady!" said another picture.

"See if I care," Serena said.

She collapsed back in the chair and closed her eyes as she rubbed her head. She didn't want to think about any of this anymore. She didn't want to think about her Father or how he was possibly trying to kill Harry or Ron.

To her surprise, the office door opened and Dumbledore entered. Serena stood up, frowning, surely it hadn't been an hour already? Dumbledore's eyes were smiling at her, but his face wore a tired and sad look. He took a seat behind his desk and motioned for Serena to sit down too.

"You had some tea?" he asked noticing the missing the cup. Serena frowned as his eyes glanced at the tea spilling down his wall and onto his floor. "Ah," he nodded. "I find that in fits of anger I also throw things," he waved his wand at the mess of tea and shattered glass. "But I prefer to throw soft things."

Serena said nothing and looked at her hands that were folded on her lap.

"You're wondering why I asked you here," he said slowly.

"Yes," she said back looking at him.

"Peeves saw you in the hallway," said Dumbledore. "With your Father."

"So?"

"I wanted to know if you were okay," Dumbledore poured himself a glass of tea. He offered it to Serena who shook her head. Dumbledore sipped his tea and looked at Serena seriously. "Did he say anything to you?"

"No," she whispered.

"But," Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at her.

"He knew me," she said rubbing her head and leaning on his desk. "He recognized me as his daughter."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I can see that," he said slowly.

"Do you think he will come after me?"

"I don't know," he sounded honest and Serena nodded.

"I think he was trying to look for Harry," she said. "Or Ron."

"Ronald Weasley?" questioned Dumbledore.

Serena nodded.

"Why would he be looking for Ronald?"

"I-I," Serena looked at Dumbledore and hesitated. He leaned forward in his seat and looked at her very seriously.

"Did he say something?"

"No!" Serena said quickly. "I've just seen the Grim in Ron's future."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and raised his eyebrows.

"In Divination class you mean?"

"No," whispered Serena. "I've had dreams about it. I've seen Ron get dragged into a hole by a giant black dog."

"Do you have this dream often?"

"I haven't had one in almost two weeks," she said rubbing her arms together. "But before then I had them every night almost."

"For how long?"

"Since this summer," she said.

Dumbledore was studying her closely, and Serena felt like she was completely see through suddenly. She wondered what he was thinking. He had to be thinking she was a complete freak, or a liar. But he smiled lightly and leaned back in his chair.

"Have you told your Mother about these dreams?"

"Yes," said Serena surprised by the question.

"Then I suggest you keep it just between you and her," he said. "There is nothing wrong with being capable of seeing the future Serena, but it is not accepted by even our society."

"You don't believe me."

"I do," he said. "I don't have a very fond liking of the exact art that is Divination, but I do believe that some people are capable of seeing things that others can not."

"Like Professor Trelawney?"

"Professor Trelawney is a firm believer in her art," he said slowly as he played with his tea cup. "If one believes in themselves enough then that is all that matters."

"So she's a fraud?"

"I wouldn't say that," he said softly. "And if you do believe that these dreams you are having are very real, then I would think you would understand Professor Trelawney more so then other students."

"How do you mean?"

"Have you ever tried to force your dreams?" asked Dumbledore.

Serena frowned and said nothing. But her silence was enough for Dumbledore to know that she meant yes.

"Then you would know that these things don't just come whenever you want them to," he said. "Like you, Professor Trelawney can't control her sight. I would think you would understand her more because you understand what it is like to not see when you want to."

"Well I don't even know if that's what they are," she said quickly. "I wrote to my Mother about them and she answered back that she would talk to me about it in person, leading me to assume that I am having some kind of premonition-future-seeing-thingy and I'm freaking out about it!"

Serena jumped up out of her chair and began to pace carefully back and forth in the office. Dumbledore watched her as she walked, following her with his eyes. He drank his tea, finishing it, and placed the cup on the desk.

"Well if this is only a theory then I would not worry about it," he said. He watched her as she looked up at him. "But you think it's more then just a theory?"

"I have a gut feeling that I'm seeing something," she said. "But it's just a dream, it's always the same and it never goes farther…so I don't know what to think of it. But my Mother's answer makes me think that it must be something because she didn't want to talk about it in a letter."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I see what you mean," he said. He folded his hands together and placed them on the desk, and looked up at Serena with calm light blue eyes. "I would not worry about it Serena. Nor would I worry about your Father."

"Did you find him?"

"No," said Dumbledore slowly.

"How did he get in here?" she asked.

Dumbledore was silent.

"I have a few theories," he said slowly. "As do other members of the staff."

Serena said nothing, hoping that Dumbledore would go on, tell her his theories, but in the bottom of her heart she knew he wouldn't.

"How do you know he's not going to come in again?"

"He is not in the castle now," said Dumbledore. "And extra security precautions will be taken to insure that he doesn't get back in. There will also be guards outside of Gryffindor Tower. I trust that your sisters are okay?"

"Hmm? Kendra and Amelia?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"I think they're fine," said Serena. "Kendra is just frightened by him over all and Amelia, well Amelia, I don't think she cares very much."

"Of course she does," said Dumbledore. "She's probably just as frightened as Kendra."

"The only thing she's frightened about is me killing her, not our Father," said Serena. "Kendra is afraid because of what he is and what he could do to all of us, to anyone really. Amelia is afraid of what he could do to her, and only her."

Dumbledore said nothing.

"You two are not on good terms?"

Serena laughed bitterly.

"No, we're not," she said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Keep your family close Serena," he said softly. "There is no telling when you may need them."

She nodded, not really taking in his words.

"May I go now?" she asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Of course," he said. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine,' she said.

He nodded and stood up.

"I will escort you back to the Great Hall where everyone is sleeping."

Serena nodded and they left his office.

In the Great Hall, no one was really sleeping. There was light chatter all around, so quiet that it was hard to hear. But as Dumbledore ushered Serena back into the Great Hall the chattering seemed to stop. Serena rushed back to the corner where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sleeping. She laid down on the sleeping back and closed her eyes tightly, hoping that Harry and the other two would leave her be.

"Serena," said Harry. Serena frowned and opened her eyes. "What did Dumbledore want?"

"Peeves saw me in the corridor and told Dumbledore I might have seen Black," she said.

"Did you?"

"No!" snapped Serena.

Harry nodded and put his head back on his pillow. Hermione and Ron appeared to be asleep; it was just Harry who was awake. Serena could tell that he was dying to ask her another question. She sat up on her elbows and looked at him with a harsh glare.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing," he said softly and rolled over to sleep. Serena rolled her eyes and relaxed into her pillow. She frowned, she wasn't going to sleep tonight.

Her mind was too busy with the thoughts of everything that had just happened in the last couple of hours since dinner. Now, not only did she have her Father on her mind, she had her conversation with Dumbledore on her mind too and she wasn't really sure what to make of it.

According to Dumbledore she was indeed having premonitions in her sleep. This thought bothered her slightly. What was the good of having a dream about Harry and Hermione following Ron into a hole? She hadn't seen anything helpful yet; the only thing she knew was that Ron was going to be dragged under the Whomping Willow and into an old house by a giant black dog.

Serena frowned and put her arms under her head. She was watching the ceiling above as clouds rolled by hiding the stars from sight. Her eyes closed, but she didn't sleep, she continued to think about everything that was going on in her life. A heavy weight was on her heart and she frowned more deeply. She was starting to think that her life sucked, and she couldn't tell anyone about it.

She couldn't tell Harry, Hermione, and Ron about her worries with her Father because she didn't want them to know she was the daughter of the most notorious mass murderer in Wizarding history, other then Voldemort of course. She couldn't tell them about her dreams because they'd probably think she was crazy, and get freaked out by them. Plus, Dumbledore had advised that she kept them to herself. Her Mother wouldn't talk to her about them, and there was no way in hell she could talk to Amelia about anything.

Serena rolled over and pulled the sleeping bag over her head. She sighed, the only person she could talk to was Chloe, who didn't really exist.


	13. Dear Chloe, An Uncomfortable Feeling

_Dear Chloe, _

_The last couple of weeks have been Hell. I've been working so much with my homework that I'm completely exhausted when I go to bed, and I don't have time or energy to write to you. I'm sorry, that sounds so horrible. The only good news about getting so much sleep is that I haven't had a dream since I last wrote you, a whole month ago. I think it's because I'm so exhausted I don't have the energy to dream, or have a premonition as Dumbledore believes them to be. He didn't really give me a flat-straight-out-answer, but he said he believed me. And he believes that some people are capable of seeing things when others aren't. It was a little reassuring, but at the same time…weird. _

_Last weekend, at the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, it was raining horribly and the Dementors left their posts at the gates of school to wondering onto the field. It was a horrible mess; Harry fainted again and fell clear off his broom, and it got blown in the nasty weather straight into the Whomping Willow, there wasn't much left of it. I've never seen Dumbledore so mad before, I don't think anyone has. The reason why I'm telling you all of this Chloe is because when I was leaving the stadium with Ron and Hermione I saw a large black dog running from the stands into the woods. Chloe, it was the black dog from my dream. And later when I spoke to Harry in the hospital wing he told me that he thought he saw a dog in the stands. He thought it was the Grim, because after he saw it he fell off his broom. This makes me nervous Chloe, because I saw the dog also and it was definitely the dog from my dream. I didn't tell Harry this, I couldn't bring myself to…but I thought it was weird and an uncomfortable feeling has settled in my stomach about it. _

_Mother wrote me back after the letter I wrote her about the dreams I was having, and all she told me was that she'd talk to me about it at Christmas when I see her. I was not happy about this, as you can imagine. Her letter, or should I say note, leads me to believe that I am indeed having premonitions of some sort. It frightens me a little, that I could be seeing future events, and I could use that information to change the future. What frightens me even more is that I could possibly be seeing a friend's death. _

_Ah, my friends. I realized shortly after my Father broke into Hogwarts and destroyed the portrait of the Fat Lady (which I will go into detail a little later), that I can't really tell my friends anything. I realized I have no one here who I can completely trust and talk to. I trust Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but I fear that they will betray me when they find out that my Father is responsible for Harry's parents' deaths. Personally, I wouldn't blame them, but I fear it none the less because I have grown very fond of them. They are all I really have here. And it hurts because I know they don't completely trust me, at least not Harry. He didn't tell me about the magical map that Fred and George gave him telling whoever looks at it all the secret passageways of the school and who is moving around, heading right for you if you're trying to hide. I found that upsetting, but I'm not going to hold it against him, I have no doubt in my mind that he'll find out about my Father eventually. I just hope he'll find out in a way that I like. _

_I can't talk to Kendra about all of this either, it would overwhelm her and she wouldn't understand, and Amelia…well I can't even look at her the same now that she's in Slytherian let alone talk to her. I have no one here who I can trust or joke with, and suddenly I feel very alone. I am left to talk to Normandy, my cat who just purrs back until I scratch her and you who never writes back but knows my deepest darkest secrets. Chloe, I think I'm going slightly mad…_

_Now, about my Father. On Halloween, after dinner, he was trying to get into Gryffindor Tower; he destroyed the portrait of the Fat Lady when she wouldn't let him in. I witnessed it because I left dinner earlier. He saw me in the corridor and grabbed me to stop me from screaming, but before he could tell me to shut up he realized who I was. He recognized me as his daughter. He probably doesn't know which one I am, but he's probably narrowed it down to Amelia or I because of our age…but I don't know for sure. He probably doesn't know for sure either. But it's still frightening. He knows who I am and I don't like it. I would rather I had never seen him, and he had never seen me. I wanted to live the rest of my life with out knowing him or seeing him, or interacting with him what so ever…that's all ruined now because he threatened me. Ha. The only comfort I have is that I heard him yelling at the Fat Lady. When he was yelling, he wanted to get into the Tower because 'he' was in there. That means he wasn't looking for me or my sisters. He was looking for Harry I think, as does everyone else. Everyone thinks he wants to finish off the Potters. Finish the job that his Master couldn't. _

_That's something that bothers me. When he was looking at me, and realized who I was, he was looking at me with sad shocked eyes, like he had just seen something he wasn't expecting to and it put a dent in his plan. And in those dark eyes Chloe I saw love. I didn't see hate, or rage, or murderess intentions. He had no intention of hurting me, he let me go. I still think that he killed those people, and Peter Pettigrew. I can't believe what Mother says about him. I do believe that she is only hoping he's innocent, which breaks my heart because when she realizes that he isn't innocent it will break her. I truly think it's the only thing that has kept her going, thinking that his love is pure and he has been innocent all these years. _

_It is time for me to try and get some sleep now Chloe. I feel I have told you everything that has been on my mind for the last couple of weeks, and of all the "exciting" events that have taken place while here at school. I will try to write more often Chloe, but I can't make any promises. I never know how much homework I'm going to get, nor do I know when something "exciting" may happen. Until next time. _

_So Signed, _

_Serena _


	14. A Gift and A Burden

December came faster then Serena expected bringing blustering snow with it. Serena made a habit of wearing her cloak around the castle to classes and meals. Christmas decorations went up all around the school, wreaths and holly decorated the corridors, icicles hung from the torches and chandeliers, and the suits of armor were enchanted to sing Christmas Carols. Some of the ghost would join in with the suits of armor as students bustled around the hall rushing to class. The Christmas holiday was approaching, and Serena wanted it to come just as much as the other students. It's not that she crazed a break from the homework, or she had a desire to see her family and receive gifts, she wanted to learn what her dreams were and her Mother had promised her answers over the holiday.

The final Hogsmeade visit before holidays was approaching fast, and Hermione asked Serena to come with them. Hermione insisted that Serena should go, she needed to get out and stretch her legs and she could always do some Christmas shopping while there. Serena's reply was simple; she had already mail ordered gifts for her family, which Hermione retorted that she was no fun. Serena shrugged off Hermione's insult and spent her day in the common room.

At dinner that evening, Serena noticed that Harry and the others were oddly silent. She frowned and looked between them cautiously.

"Harry, where were you all day?" she asked.

"Uh…" Harry looked up at her and glanced at Percy who was down the table by two seats. "I was in lessons with Lupin."

"Oh," said Serena and nodded. She looked at Ron and Hermione across the table. "How was Hogsmeade?"

"Cold," said Ron.

"But nice," said Hermione before Ron could say anything else. "You really should have come Serena. It would have been a good time…" She trailed off and glanced at Harry.

"Don't worry about me," he said softly.

No one said anything after that. Serena found it extremely weird how the conversation died, but said nothing and continued to eat. She could feel that something had gone wrong between the three, and it was bothering Harry. Finally, when dessert had appeared on the table Serena placed her fork down violently causing the three, and the twins to look at her.

"Harry, what is bugging you? You seem so glum!"

"Nothing," he said. "The defense lessons were just harder on me then I expected."

Despite his words Serena could tell he was lying. She said nothing and nodded, looking back to her pie. She ate in silence and left the table early, heading back to the common before the rest of the Gryffindors.

Fred and George were setting off Dungdombs later in the evening as Serena sat in the corner reading. She swore she saw Harry come into the common room, but he disappeared too quickly to be found. When Ron and Hermione returned from dinner they planted themselves in the chairs next to her.

"What happened?" said Serena right away.

"Black is Harry's godfather," whispered Ron.

"And he was the Potter's secret-keeper," said Hermione.

Serena frowned and nodded her head.

"You knew?" said Ron with shock.

"Yes," Serena said slowly. Hermione and Ron were eyeing her suspiciously. "My Mother knew the Potters well. She knew what happened and told us…we use to call them our Aunt and Uncle, despite there being no relation."

"Does Harry know this?" asked Hermione her eyebrows were about to disappear under her hair they were so high on her head.

"He knows we were playmates," Serena said. "Yes." She stood up and picked up her books. "I have to go finish packing for holiday. Good night."

"You're not staying?" Ron sounded surprised. She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Are all of you staying?"

Hermione and Ron nodded.

"I just assumed you were staying," he said.

"Oh, well no," said Serena. "I need to see my Mother. We're probably going to Dublin to see my grandparents."

Ron nodded.

"Don't worry," she said with a smile. "I'll be back."

She walked away from the chairs they had been lounging and headed for the dormitory stairs, she ran straight into Fred Weasley who was backing up slowly from a tall thin girl with blonde curly hair and speaking quickly.

"Oh! Serena," he said turning around quickly. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to run you over."

"No," said Serena. "It's fine."

"You're turning in early."

"Have to go pack."

"Going home for the holiday?"

"Yea," said Serena.

"Well, have a good one then," he said. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you too Fred," she said moving past him and up the stairs.

She was pleased to find that no one else was in the dorm and began to throw her clothes in her trunk. She was happy she was going home. She'd be able to get some new laundry out of her closet, Normandy would be able to sleep in her normal basket, and best of all Serena would see her Mother.

As Serena thought about her Mother and the questions that had built up inside of her about her dreams she sat on the side of the bed. She still hadn't had a dream since October and she was beginning to wonder if she would ever have one again.

She laid back on her bed and picked up her journal to Chloe. Her fingers traced over the stitched name in the leather cover and she frowned slightly.

"Who were you?" she wondered out loud her mind wandering away from her dreams for a few moments. She tossed the journal into her trunk and kicked it shut with her foot. She remained lying on her bed, in her day clothes and closed her eyes falling asleep faster then usual.

She woke up surprised the next morning. She had indeed dreamed the night before, and this time her dream went farther then before. She watched as Harry and Hermione passed through the tunnel into the house, and up the stairs to a large bedroom with a four poster broken bed. Ron lay on the bed, sprawled with his broken leg and the Grim was no where to be seen. Ron was mumbling about something, Serena couldn't really hear him, and before she could figure out what he was saying or the black Grim appeared she woke up.

Kendra met her in the common room, and they dragged their trunks out of Gryffindor Tower to the Great Hall. Amelia was seen leaving the castle with Draco next to her and Serena almost threw up when she saw them kissing on the platform at the station.

"Come on," said Kendra motioning for her sister to get on the train. Serena smiled and followed. "You think they could at least get a room…they'll probably keep kissing on the train anyways…sick."

Serena laughed softly as they entered a compartment and put their stuff in the racks. She loved her little sister. She really felt that Kendra was growing up at Hogwarts and was proud of her. Serena released Normandy from her basket, allowing her to crawl under the sheets and curl up in a ball. The two sisters sat across from each other in silence and Serena thought with her face pressed against the glass, watching as snow fell in thick little clumps and the scenery sailed by.

She was thinking about how she had her dream again last night. She hadn't had one in so long that she had forgotten what it was like to witness it. She felt weaker this morning then she had mornings previous, and her frailty was visible to others.

"Serena," questioned Kendra before the train pulled into King's Cross station. "Are you alright? You look a little clammy."

"Huh?" Serena looked over at Kendra as she pulled on her Muggle leather jacket and black gloves. "Oh, I'm fine thanks."

Kendra looked at her oddly and nodded her head slowly, as if unsure if Serena was really okay.

"It's just the cold Kendra," said Serena softly with a reassuring smile. "I promise I'm fine."

The train came to a halt and Kendra and Serena collected their things. Serena had trouble pushing Normandy back into her basket, but eventually she returned with some persuading with a treat. Kendra led the way out of the compartment, and off the train onto the busy platform where they spotted Amelia and their Mother instantly.

"Mother!" called Kendra waving her arm with a beaming smile on her face. She raced over to Alice Belle who opened her arms wide and caught her youngest daughter tightly in her arms. Serena followed slowly behind her, with a small smile on her face.

"Mother Hogwarts is amazing! I'm having the time of my life!" said Kendra giggling.

"I hope you're learning also," said Alice with a calm smile. She tore her eyes away from her youngest and looked at Serena. "Serena," she whispered in greeting and touched her daughters white cheek.

"Hello Mother," said Serena softly into her Mother's palm.

Alice smiled a reassuring smile and turned to her other two children.

"Alright," she said. "Let's get going. Amber is at home making dinner for all of you!"

"I hope she doesn't poison it," whispered Serena following her Mother and sisters towards the barrier to the Muggle word.

"Serena," scolded Alice. "She misses you all very much."

Serena snorted.

"I doubt that."

"Stop being yourself," snapped Amelia looking at her twin sister. "You're so negative all the time."

"I'm negative?" questioned Serena with sarcasm. "Perhaps I'm just cynical."

"That's a very good definition of yourself Serena," said Amelia harshly. "You never see the good in people."

"If you're talking about Malfoy, I can assure you Amelia there is no good to be found," she said sharply in retort.

"You just don't want to see it!" snapped Amelia turning to her sister sharply and glaring at her. "You're jealous because he's dating me and not you."

"Amelia," said Alice softly. "I think that is enough. I'm surprised you didn't tell me you were dating someone…"

"Sorry Mother," said Amelia quickly.

"Ha," Serena laughed. "You didn't even tell Mother? What, Amelia, ashamed of your darling Draco?"

"Serena," said Alice looking at her with stern eyes. "That is enough."

Serena bit her lip and said nothing else until they arrived home. Amber was in the kitchen, cooking something that smelled fairly good. Serena was sure it was nothing like their Mother's cooking, but she wouldn't complain, for her Mother's sake and hers alone.

She went straight up to her bedroom with her trunk and Normandy in her basket. She collapsed on the bed and realized with a sour taste in her mouth that she would be sharing her room with Amelia over holiday. She groaned and fell back on the bed while reaching out to let Normandy out of her basket. Normandy pounced out thankfully and curled up in a fuzzy ball on the bed in the sheets.

"Mum says dinner's ready," said Amelia coming into the bedroom and putting her trunk at the foot of her bed. Serena stood up and nodded then left the room.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Amber placing a casserole of some kind on the table on hot pads. Amber was skinner then when they had last seen each other, but in a toned way. She had darker skin and her hair was cut short and a lighter shade of blonde. She beamed at Serena as she stood up straight.

"Hi Serena," she said.

"Hi Amber," said Serena oddly. "How was Spain?"

"Wonderful," said Amber. "I'm learning tons! And all the people there are so nice! The boys are really cute too!"

Serena raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"I'm sure that's the most important thing," she said sitting down. Amelia and Kendra entered the kitchen and sat down as Alice poured milk for all of them. Amber was the last to sit down and serve herself food.

"This is really good," said Kendra after a few bites of food.

"Thanks," said Amber. "Just a recipe I picked up in Spain. How is school for you three?"

"Just great," said Serena with sarcasm.

"Not having a good time?" asked Alice. Serena looked at her Mother seriously.

"It's hard to have a good time when I see my friends' possible murder every night," Serena said blunt. The color in Alice's cheeks faded and the other girls were staring at Serena with wide shocked eyes.

"Serena," said Amelia with shock. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," said Serena looking at her twin.

"Serena I told you we'd talk about it—"

"—I would love to talk about it Mother," said Serena. "I'm kind of freaking out about it!"

Amber was looking at Serena suspiciously.

"What's going on?" she asked looking from Serena to their Mother.

"Serena," sighed Alice. "We'll talk about it after dinner. Alone, just the two of us. Until then you are to remain silent about it."

"Talk about what?" asked Amber.

"It's none of your business Amber," said Alice with a sharp tone. "Now, everyone will concern themselves with their dinner and their own problems. Serena's issues are not your concern."

Serena sighed. She was annoyed by her Mother saying she had issues. Yes, she would admit that her life wasn't perfect and stress-free, but to say she had issues was just a little insulting.

Serena put down her fork and looked at her Mother.

"May I be excused?"

"You haven't eaten at all," said Alice.

"I'm not hungry," she whispered.

Alice nodded slowly. She didn't want to argue.

"Good night," she said.

"Good night," Serena said as she left the kitchen.

Serena was lying in bed when a knock came to her door. She sat up as the door opened and Alice entered the room. She closed the door tightly behind her and took a seat on Amelia's bed across from Serena.

"Serena," she said slowly. "I'm sorry I could not tell you what was happening to you in a letter, I was afraid that you wouldn't respond well to it and I thought you should hear it from me, in person."

"What is happening to me?" asked Serena. "Dumbledore said I was seeing things, having premonitions or visions and I've started to think that's what they are…but why me? How is this happening? Is that what it really is?"

Alice frowned.

"Yes," she said as she folded her hands in her lap. "You are having premonitions, visions of the future. Sometimes they can be from the past, but usually you see the future. I used to have them, up until I was pregnant with you."

"I am seeing the future?" said Serena in disbelief. She swallowed and put her hand to her throat. She had believed that she was having visions of the future, but now to actually hear it confirmed made her feel uneasy. She felt like a freak suddenly, different from everyone else.

"Serena I know what you're thinking," said Alice reaching out to her daughter. Serena stood up and moved to the window before her Mother could touch her. She leaned against the window sill with a deep frown on her face.

"Do you?" she hissed turning sharply to her Mother.

"Yes," said Alice standing. "I felt like a freak when I first had them. I didn't know what was happening to me either. Serena its okay. They're not a bad thing. They warn you of what is to come."

"When did you start having them?"

"When I was about your age," she said softly. "I stopped having them just before you and Amelia were born. I figured that I had passed my gift onto one of you. When you told me last summer about the dream you were having I was sure that you were having visions."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Alice shrugged.

"I didn't want to scare you," she said softly.

"Does Amber have this too? Can she see things?"

"No," said Alice. "The gift only passes on to one child. I was surprised when it didn't pass onto Amber, but I knew that meant I would more children. And in my family line it has never been passed to a son, always a daughter."

Serena nodded her head slowly in understanding.

"And how do I stop them?" she asked. "I've had the same dream since the summer, every few months they get a little longer and I see a little more of what happens."

"They'll stop when the actually event happens, or you prevent it from happening."

Serena looked confused.

"How do I stop it from happening?"

"You know it's going to happen so you change your actions or choices to prevent it. The trick with that is you have to know exactly when it's going to happen, and what choices you need to make to change it."

Serena was silent as she thought about all of this new information. She put her finger to her mouth and bit it gently.

"Serena," said Alice seriously looking her daughter in the eyes. "You can't always change the future. And you can't always save the people in your visions."

"What do you mean?"

Alice heaved a sigh and frowned.

"I had a vision the night the Potters' died. I had it about an hour before hand, but by the time Sirius got there they were already gone," she whispered. "In their case I could not save them, and I could not prevent the vision from coming true. Sometimes you just can't stop them…you're not meant to, and you're not always meant to save them."

Serena frowned.

"Well what's the good of having them then?" she snapped. "If you're not supposed to stop them or save them what are you supposed to do?"

"They're meant as a warning," said Alice. "To prepare you for something."

"To prepare me for pain?" Serena yelled. She put her head in her hands. "I don't want this Mother. I don't want you _gift_."

"Unfortunately you don't have a choice," Alice whispered. "You'll have it now until you pass it onto your own child."

Serena frowned and returned to her bed. She laid down and Alice sat next to her.

"I'm sorry," whispered Alice. "I didn't want to give it to you or your sisters. I know the pain it causes to see the people you love in danger and possible demise all the time." She brushed her daughter's hair softly as she spoke. "But you have to live with it Serena. I believe this gift was passed onto you because you are strong enough to handle it. Your sisters are not. They have strengths of their own, but none could handle this like you. It is a burden Serena, but it is a burden that you can bare."

"I have no choice," whispered Serena. "I would like to try and sleep now Mother. Good night."

Serena rolled over in the bed looking away from Alice. She closed her eyes to make her Mother believe that she really did want to sleep, but in truth she didn't. She wanted to just lay there, wide awake, so no visions could come to her in her sleep. She now feared what waited in the bedroom for Ron, Harry and Hermione, was it death?

Alice stood up and left the bedroom slowly and sadly. She closed the door tightly and closed her eyes in silent dread. She wished Sirius was here to help her raise their girls.


	15. Too Many Secrets

Serena spent most of the holiday in her bedroom, thinking, reading and writing. She wrote letters to Chloe almost everyday. Her frustrations with her new "gift" were overwhelming and could not be written in just one sitting. She avoided the bedroom if Amelia was in it and would take refuge in the sitting room, away from everyone else. Her desire to be alone annoyed Amber who thought that everyone should be spending time together because it would be another four months before they saw each other again. She felt that the holiday was meant to be spent with family, and Serena disowned herself. Alice did not get on Serena about spending time with the rest of the family like Amber did.

Serena realized a few days into the holiday that everyone else knew about her premonitions and this did not sit well with her. She felt that it was her gift to talk to others about, and it was her secret to keep. She didn't want people, even her sisters, to know about her premonitions. They made her feel like a freak and she knew if others found out she would be made to feel more like a freak. She was angry because her gut told her Amelia would tell Malfoy, and that was social murder for Serena. She would be mocked and made fun of by the Slytherians. With these depressing thoughts in her head, she remained on her own until Christmas morning when she was forced to be social with her family.

Amelia did not bother to wake her, which Serena had no complaints about. Kendra bustled into the room at about seven in the morning begging her to wake.

"Amelia and Amber are already up! Why are you being such a sloth?" Kendra said taking her sister's hand and pulling her upright in the bed. "Come on Serena! It's Christmas!"

Serena got out of the bed slowly and pulled on a thick sweater then made her way downstairs to the sitting room where a large Christmas tree stood brightly decorated. Underneath the tree were five piles of presents, one for each of the five Belle women. Kendra threw herself down in front of her pile of presents and itched to begin unwrapping them. Alice entered the sitting room with a tray of hot chocolate and biscuits. She wished each of her daughters a Happy Christmas, and bid that they start opening their gifts. Kendra dived in, ripping wrapping paper off of many boxes at once.

Serena opened her gifts slowly. She received many boxes of new clothes from her Mother: three knew knit tops, a long sleeve blouse, and a black corset. Serena was surprised by the corset, but fell in love with it.

"I thought you'd like it," said Alice pulling a picture off the mantle. "You struck me as the type who'd like this style." She handed the picture to Serena and Serena smiled, recognizing the picture.

A younger Alice was in the picture. She stood in black pants, boots and blouse, with the very corset that Serena held in her hands on around her waist over her blouse. She also wore a long cloak and was tightly wrapped in the arms of Sirius Black. They were both laughing and dancing in the picture. They had just been engaged.

Serena handed the picture back to her Mother with a slight frown at seeing her Father. Alice didn't know that Serena had seen Black at Hogwarts.

"Is everything alright?" asked Alice.

"Yes," said Serena with a nod. "I love it. Thank you Mother." She hugged her Mother warmly.

Each girl received a warm sweater from their Grandmother, knitted with a hood and pocket on the front. Serena was pleased with hers. It was striped navy blue and green. She pulled it on and liked the feel of the sweater against her skin.

There were four gifts remaining under the tree a half hour later, one for each girl. They opened them slowly. They were small and wrapped in red boxes with gold ribbons on them.

Serena opened hers and was surprised to see a silver chain with a silver ring on it. There was an engraving on the inside of the ring. It was her name, in curvy elegant hand writing. She looked up at her sisters, they had the same necklace and ring, but she imagined theirs had their names on them.

"Mother!" said Amelia. "It's beautiful. Thank you!"

"Hmm?" asked Alice looking at her girls. "What is it?"

"The necklaces," said Amber putting hers around her neck easily. "They're very nice."

"I didn't get you any necklaces," said Alice going to Kendra and looking at the necklace as Amelia slipped hers on. Serena was holding hers in the box still, looking at it with slightly raised eyebrows. She didn't wear jewelry.

"Who are they from then?" asked Kendra.

Serena saw her Mother's eyes widen at the sight of the rings and her cheeks flushed slightly.

"I don't know," she whispered. "They must be from Grandma and Grandpa."

"Are we going to see them?" asked Amelia.

"No," said Alice. "I told them the weather was not well enough to travel there. We'll see them at Easter though, I promised."

Serena was holding the ring now, rotating it between her fingers.

"Is everyone ready for brunch?" asked Alice heading for the kitchen. The other three girls followed. Serena remained and put the necklace back into the box. She tucked the box back under the tree with the rest of her gifts of clothes, books, and sweets. She made her way into the kitchen after her sisters, ready for something to eat.

That afternoon, she wrote a letter to Harry, Hermione and Ron, wishing them a Happy Christmas and asking them what they all got for the holiday. She told them about her gifts, and the mysterious necklace she received. She wrote that she couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts and to see them, and then signed the letter. She asked her Mother if she could borrow her owl and sent the letter on its way. She was surprised that the response came from Hermione alone.

_Dear Serena, _

_Happy Christmas, and thank you for your letter. We were all pleased to hear from you. Unfortunately Harry and Ron are not really talking to me, but I did pass your letter along to them. Harry received a Firebolt from a mysterious person and I believe it to have come from Sirius Black. I told Professor McGonagall of the risk and my concern and she confiscated the broom from Harry. He hasn't forgiven me yet. I don't blame him, but he was being irresponsible and reckless. What if Black bewitched the broom and it knocked Harry clear off of it when he tried to fly it? _

_I hope you're having a good holiday and we'll see you when you return! Say hello to your sister Kendra for me! _

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione. _

On the last evening of holiday Serena was sitting in the sitting room next to the kitchen and reading one of the new books her Mother had bought her, _Animagus: To Be Transform or Not To Transform. _Amelia entered the room, and Serena looked over her book at her. She made to stand but Amelia stopped her.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

Serena was on the edge of her seat.

"What would you possibly want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Come on Serena," said Amelia. "I don't want to keep fighting like this. Can't we at least be on speaking terms?"

"We're speaking right now aren't we?" said Serena. "I would think this is speaking terms."

"Can you stop being a sarcastic bitch for like five minutes and let me talk to you?"

Serena sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Why do you hate Draco so much?"

Serena rolled her eyes and made to stand.

"No!" said Amelia. "I want to know what is your problem with him? Or maybe your problem is with me! It's not my fault I was sorted into Slytherian."

Serena sighed.

"You were sorted into Slytherian for a reason," whispered Serena. "I don't really care why Amelia. And it's not that you're dating him and I'm not, it's that he's an idiot and you're dating him. You watch him put down people and you let it happen or you laugh with him. I don't think that's a respectable personality trait in any person, let alone someone I'm dating. I don't see the good in Malfoy because there is none to be seen."

"And how do you know that?" asked Amelia. "Do you know him at all?"

"I know the person he presents to others," said Serena. "It doesn't matter if he's the sweetest guy when you're alone with him. I don't really care about that. He brings other people down and he's downright git. That's just how I feel. And if that's what you like in a guy, that's your business, but I'm not going to associate with you if you are. I don't think he's worth it and I think you're going to get hurt."

Amelia was silent for a few moments.

"Why are you asking me to choose between Draco and you?"

"I'm not," said Serena standing up. "I think you've already made your choice."

Amelia frowned as Serena left, heading upstairs for their bedroom. Alice was exiting her study when she saw Serena in the hall.

"Are you all packed to go for tomorrow?"

Serena nodded her head slowly, even though it was a complete lie. She wasn't packed at all and that's what she was heading to her room to do. She packed all of her school stuff back into the trunk first, and then her new books. She folded her clothes carefully so not to wrinkle them too much, and brought along her knew clothes she had received from Christmas.

Kendra stumbled into the room with some freshly laundered school robes. She sorted through the pile of Amelia's and Serena's, placing the Slytherian robes on Amelia's bed and the Gryffindor robes on Serena's as Serena finished packing in her new clothes.

"You're actually going to wear Mum's old corset top?"

"Yea," said Serena. "I like it."

"It looks like something you'd wear."

"I imagine that's why Mum gave it to me," said Serena. "Are you taking your new clothes?"

"Yes," said Kendra. "Except for that new sun dress. It's obviously too cold to wear that right now."

Serena nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm off to bed," said Kendra. "Then it's back to Hogwarts. I'm happy to be going back. Are you?"

"Yea, kind of," said Serena. "At least there I can get away from Amelia."

Kendra nodded and bid Serena good night then left the room. Serena finished packing and settled into her bed with her book. She read until Amelia entered the bedroom. As Amelia was turning down her bed Serena rolled over, facing the window and closed her eyes tightly.

Sleep came quickly, but Serena did not stay in it for long. She rolled in bed haunted by a new dream. She was not chasing Harry and Hermione across the grounds of Hogwarts as they pursued Ron and the Grim, this time she was lying on the floor of the kitchen, squirming and crying in pain. Her body was convulsing and twitching as pain shot through her spine and into every bone of her body. Her body ached and she just wanted it to end. Suddenly the pain was taken away and she was lying on the floor shivering, crying and gasping for breath. She didn't understand what was happening, but as she looked around she saw someone standing over her. She did not understand, or recognize who he was; she could only make out his long messy hair and strong tall body. He lifted his wand and muttered a cruel word, and suddenly the pain returned to her body and she screamed out with fear and pain. Her tears were running quickly, but no one seemed to notice that she needed help. No one seemed to hear her screaming in agony or crying in fear and pain. He pulled his wand away again and she was left twitching in pain, on the floor. When he raised his wand again he uttered a curse that Serena had only heard about in fearful conversation, there was a bright flash of green and then all was gone.

Serena sat up in her bed with a sharp in take of breath and violent scream. Amelia jumped out of the bed and threw the sheets off her body. She stood up and looked at Serena viciously.

"What the hell are you screaming about?" she snapped.

"Serena," said Alice coming into the bedroom. Serena's eyes looked at her Mother and all color drained out of her face. It wasn't she who was being tortured in her dream, it was Alice. She realized it at the sound of her voice. The screaming voice in her dream was not her own, but her Mothers. Serena shuttered and leaned over the side of the bed and throwing up.

"Serena!" yelled Amelia jumping out of the way of the splattering sick.

Alice went to her daughter and sat next to her.

"Amelia," she said. "Go get some water for your sister."

"What about the—"

Alice waved her wand and the sick vanished thankfully. Amelia made her way to the door, where Kendra and Amber were standing half in the hall. She pushed past them to retrieve the water like her Mother had asked.

"Serena?" whispered Alice. "Are you alright."

"No," choked Serena as tears watered from her eyes. She didn't mean to be crying, and she hadn't realized she had been.

"What did you see?" Alice's voice was calm as she stroked her daughter's hair out of her face. "Did you finish your dream and see what happens to your friends?"

Serena shook her head, no.

"I had a different dream," she whispered. "I've never had it before. I, I was being tortured by a man. I don't know who he was…and then he said, he killed me Mother."

Alice frowned and wrapped her arms around Serena.

"It's alright," she whispered. "I promise. You're not going to die that way…you're safe here. And you're safe at Hogwarts. Nothing is going to happen to you."

Amelia returned with the water and handed it to Alice, who then gave it to Serena. She drank it slowly, in small slow sips as her sisters still stood in the door frame and watched her with uneasy eyes.

"Girls, why don't you go back to bed," said Alice. "Amelia, go lay down in Amber's room on the extra cot."

Amelia nodded and disappeared from the room with the other two girls. Alice looked at Serena very seriously.

"You're okay?"

"No," whispered Serena. "I don't want to go to sleep now Mother. I don't want to sleep. What if I see him again, I see him kill me or someone again?"

"It will be okay Serena," whispered Alice. "I promise. You'll learn how to handle these things better as you grow and they grow with you."

Serena shuttered at the thought of having to have visions for the rest of her life, or at least until she had a daughter of her own. Alice rubbed her back as Serena lay on the bed, hoping to help her sleep, but Serena didn't. She lay wide awake with eyes opened wide.

Thoughts wandered in and out of her head, and eventually, Serena realized that the male figure in her nightmare was Sirius Black. It had to be. He had shaggy messy hair and was very tall. Serena frowned deeply. She had witnessed her Father murdering her Mother.

"Do you think I can leave you alone?" asked Alice a few hours later.

Serena nodded her head, she didn't really care if she was alone or if her Mother was there. Alice was providing no comfort for Serena who was chilled to the bone and wide awake. She wouldn't sleep the rest of the night, and would be extremely sluggish in the morning.

Her sisters all looked at her with concerned eyes as they moved around the house getting ready to return to King's Cross station for the return trip to Hogwarts. Amber wasn't leaving for Spain for another three days, and helped get Kendra packed up. Once everyone was packed and in the car, they were off.

Serena pressed her head to the window of the train, like she had on the ride home, and stared out the window. She was colder then usual and wore the sweater her Grandmother had made for her over a long sleeve shirt. Kendra was sitting across from her silently, watching her as if she was afraid she'd have another visions and throw up on the floor of the compartment. Serena sighed with frustration.

"Why are you staring at me Kendra?" she whispered.

"I'm not," said Kendra. "I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine," said Serena sternly. "I just had a bad dream."

"You saw yourself die. I would agree that's a pretty bad dream."

"You're not helping Kendra."

"Sorry," Kendra said with a shrug. There was a silence before Kendra asked her next question. "Why do you see things and we don't?"

Serena frowned and looked at her baby sister with sad eyes.

"I wish I didn't see things," she muttered. "It's just the way it goes I suppose. Believe me Kendra, you don't want to see the things I see."

Kendra said nothing and frowned.

"Don't tell anyone either please," said Serena. "No one."

Kendra nodded.

"Of course," she whispered.

After that they grew silent and Serena put her head back against the window. The chilled glass made her whole body cold it seemed. Serena wasn't looking forward to going back to Hogwarts so much anymore. What if she had another dream like the last one? If she threw up again because of a dream she wouldn't be able to keep her secret quiet for very long.

Serena frowned. She had too many secrets.


	16. Never Coming Back

The start of term was dismal to Serena and the other students, and it moved slowly. Serena felt like she was trapped in January with bad weather, lots of homework, and teenage drama for more then a month. Harry wasn't seen as much in the evenings after classes because Wood the Quidditch captain was pushing his team extra hard to win the cup before he left Hogwarts, and he was also taking extra lessons with Lupin to fight off Dementors in case they wondered onto the pitch again during a match.

When January final did end, the Gryffindors were preparing for the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Serena didn't care much for the game, but learned that you were a social reject if you didn't at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron spent hours trying to explain it to her, but she didn't follow it exactly. She understood that you had score goals and catch the golden snitch. That was about it. Harry often joked that was really all one had t understand, but Serena still felt like she was missing something.

Within the first week of February, Ron and Hermione were no longer on speaking terms because Scabbers had suddenly gone missing and it was under fair suspicious that Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, had eaten him. Serena was upset that the two weren't talking because honestly, it's what cat's do. They eat rats.

Serena tried to comfort Hermione, but she would just insist that she had too much homework to do to chit chat with Serena for long periods of time. Serena shrugged it off and left Hermione alone, letting her be.

She understood the desire to juts be left alone. She often felt that way the day after having a dream. And now her dreams were mixed with each other. She would follow her friends into the tunnel and the creepy house, and then up the stairs. But as she approached the door to the bedroom, where Ron was lying on the bed muttering, the scene would change around her and she would push open the door to find herself in her kitchen at home. The man who tortured her in her dreams would sneak up behind her in the kitchen, disarm her and throw her to the floor, then he would wave his wand and all pain would consume her mind and body, leaving her breathless and eventually dead.

Serena didn't throw up after her nightmares anymore, but they were growing more and more intense. She would wake up in the morning with painful head aches and ear aches. If she woke up before her alarm went off she wouldn't return to sleep and would get through the school day with large bags under her eyes and extremely drowsy.

Lupin cornered her one day because she had almost fallen asleep in his class. He asked her to remain behind after class and she stopped in front of his desk as everyone else made their way out of the room.

"Serena," he asked slowly. "Are you alright? You've never seemed so bored in my class that you've almost fallen asleep."

"I just haven't been sleeping well," she said softly.

Lupin nodded his head.

"There isn't anything bothering you?"

"No Sir," she said. "I'm fine, thank you."

Lupin nodded again, slowly.

"How is your Mother?" he asked abruptly.

Serena was caught off guard by the question and shrugged.

"Fine as far as I can tell," she said. "We had a good holiday together."

"Good," said Lupin. "Why don't you get going to lunch?"

"Thank you Professor," she said heading for the door.

The next day was the day of the Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw Quidditch match. The Gryffindors were edgy for the win, and almost sure they would get it because Harry, their Seeker, had a Firebolt. Serena didn't know anything about brooms, but she could tell that this broom was the best there was by everyone's reaction to it. The broom sat in the middle of the table at breakfast, and had an escort out to the Quidditch changing rooms. Serena sat next to Hermione, who was reading a book for her Muggle Studies class.

"Are you planning on going to the match?" she asked.

"Of course," said Hermione simply. "Let's go."

The pair stood up and made their way down to the pitch dressed in cloaks, gloves and scarves, with the masses of other students who were also making their way outside. They found a seat easily in the Gryffindor stands and watched with pleasure as Gryffindor slaughtered Ravenclaw that afternoon.

A party followed the match; Serena was sitting at a table with Hermione as she tried to read, drinking a butterbeer. Hermione looked up at her and frowned.

"You don't have to sit here with me," she said. "I'm just reading…and I have to finish it by Monday so I'm not going to be talking much."

Serena shrugged.

"You sure?" she asked. "It looks like this could be a lot of fun…want some food?"

"No," said Hermione glancing at the table where Harry was sitting with Fred, George, Angela and Ron. She frowned and went back to her book. "I'm fine."

"Alright," said Serena standing up with her drink. "See you in the dormitory."

She made her way over to the table and smiled at Harry, who was sitting next to Fred.

"Mind if I sit down?" she asked.

Harry stood up and offered her his chair.

"Where are you going?"

"Over to see how Hermione is doing."

"Don't bother with her Harry," said Ron.

Serena glared at him harshly.

"Some friend you are," she hissed. Ron made to retort, but she looked at Harry. "She's fine. She just wants to be left alone, but if you wish to talk to her, be my guest."

Harry shrugged and walked off towards Hermione. Ron was glaring at Serena.

"Her cat ate Scabbers!" he said.

"And that's her fault?" asked Serena. "It's her fault to not stop the circle of life?"

"You're just like her!" snapped Ron. "Completely unopen to the fact that maybe she's wrong. She should be responsible for her cat's actions."

"And you should be responsible for your rat," said Serena.

"Why don't you guys just let it go?" said Fred easily.

Serena shook her head.

"I'm going to bed."

She was in the dormitory for only a few moments when Hermione burst in her face covered in tears. Serena frowned as she collapsed on her bed next to Serena's.

"Is Ron being a git?"

"Yes," sobbed Hermione. Serena moved to her bed and rubbed her back as she cried.

"It's okay," she said. "All boys are gits. We'd be better off with out them."

Hermione smiled and laughed a little while she hiccupped. Both girls lay on her bed laughing and giggling about boys and their stupidity.

"I like him," said Hermione. "But he makes me so mad sometimes. I can't stand him."

"You don't like the fact that you like him," suggested Serena in a whisper as she made a pint of ice cream appear with two spoons out of thin air. Hermione took one of the spoons as Serena opened the pint. Others girls had wondered into the room by this point of the night and were already sleeping.

"Do you think he likes me?" Hermione asked as Serena handed over the pint. She had a spoonful in her mouth so Hermione answered her own question. "No…not with how angry he is with me."

"He's more moody then a girl," said Serena with a giggle.

Hermione laughed at this and Serena hushed her, which caused them both to laugh. A sudden scream erupted from somewhere beyond the dormitory causing Hermione and Serena to stop laughing. They both looked at each other with shock and fear as the other girls yawned and jumped out of their beds.

"What was that?"

"Who is yelling?" asked another voice.

"What was that?" Serena said as there was more yelling and both girls got out of the bed, leaving the ice cream on the dormitory floor. The others in the dormitory had left already, Hermione and Serena were making their way down the stairs to the common room that was already filling with people.

Serena could see Ron, looking hysterical in the center of the room, talking to his brother Percy, the Head Boy.

"Perce," he said grabbing onto his brother's shirt. "Sirius Black was in the dormitory! Over me with a knife!"

The room went deadly quiet and Serena felt a lurch in her stomach. Percy and Ron were starting to argue, Percy saying Ron was only having a nightmare. Serena saw Professor McGonagall stumbling into the common room.

"Now, that really is enough!" she said sharply. "Didn't I tell you all to go to bed?"

The room grew quiet again and Ron turned to her quickly.

"Professor," he said. "Professor, Sirius Black was over my bed, with a knife! He tried to kill me!"

"Mr. Weasley," said McGonagall with a pale harsh looking face. "It was just a bad dream, now everyone please go to bed."

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" yelled Ron. "I'm telling you he was there! And he tried to kill me!"

McGonagall looked upset, but she turned and went to the entrance of the common room to speak to the portrait that now protected the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. Within a few moments, McGonagall returned with a pale harsh look on her face.

As it turned out, Neville Longbottom had written down all of the passwords to get past the knight on the portrait guarding the porthole, and somehow Sirius Black had found the list and given Sir Cadogan the whole list to gain passage into the tower. The Gryffindors were left in the common room, wide awake waiting for McGonagall to return and tell them if Black had been caught in the search of the castle. When she returned though everyone was disappointed and unnerved that Black had not been caught.

Extra protections were put up all around the castle. Passageways were blocked and the front doors were taught to recognize Black's face. Trolls patrolled outside the picture of the Fat Lady which had been returned to its original spot in front of the Gryffindor common room.

Serena was more nervous than anyone else about Sirius Black being present in the castle again. She was starting to wonder if he was in the bedroom in her dreams; the dog had dragged Ron to the creepy house by Black's orders so he could kill him because he obviously wasn't going to be able to do it on Hogwarts grounds. This made her even more uneasy. Thinking about her dreams brought on a head ache, that no medication or spell seemed to fix. She was growing more and more annoyed with the dreams because the death of her Mother always prevented her seeing what happened to Ron, Hermione and Harry. She wanted to know if Sirius Black was indeed behind that door in the creepy house, or if the giant black dog just attacked them. She had a gut feeling that Black was involved with both of her dreams though.

The school year continued, despite the edginess that everyone seemed to have because of Black's second break in. Classes continued, as did the mountains of homework. Easter holiday was approaching as February changed to March, and March to April. Serena was thankful for the coming holiday because she desperately wanted to get away from Hogwarts for a week. She needed space from the constant talk of her Father and the constant reminder that Black was after Ron or Harry.

As April came closer, Serena's dreams began to change. She no longer dreamed of Ron being dragged under the tree, she only saw and felt the pain of her Mother's death. Filled with concern one evening, after waking from a painful episode of the nightmare, Serena wrote to her Mother.

_Dear Mother, _

_Do you remember the dream I had over Christmas holiday? I told you that I saw myself being murdered by a man. Mother, my dreams have continued and I've realized that it's not me who dies. It's you. And it just isn't any man who kills you. I think it's Sirius Black. I can never get a clear view of his face, but the silhouette of him fits Black's description. Please Mother be safe! It happens in the kitchen, at night. I just don't want to lose you! I don't know how else to warn you Mother! I will see you in two weeks at Easter. Please please please Mother do be safe! _

_Love Forever and for Always, _

_Serena. _

Serena didn't sleep much the next few days. She was sure that the change in her dream partners meant that her vision about her Mother was going to come true any day now. She was extremely edgy and nervous, and would jump whenever a teacher would address her. Her heart would race with fear if a Professor asked her to stay after class a few moments because she feared that they bared bad news about her Mother. But the holidays were approaching, and Serena knew she'd feel better when she saw her Mother.

"Why are you so jumpy?" asked Harry a few days before holiday. They were sitting at lunch in the Great Hall, talking and laughing with Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

Serena looked at Harry with wide eyes and frowned.

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" asked Fred.

"Finals," said Hermione from behind one of her large text books. Ron shook his head and looked at Serena with interested eyes.

"Uh," said Serena.

"That sure is a lot on your mind," joked George.

"Sounds very stressful," Fred added.

"Shut up," snapped Serena. "I just don't want to tell you, that's all."

"Ouch," said Fred grabbing his chest over his heart. "That hurts right here Serena."

"I don't know why," Serena said with a joking smile. "I don't know if you have a heart."

Fred smiled at her.

"And why do you say that?"

"All you do is joke," she said. "You're never serious."

"We know when to be serious," said George.

"Our jokes come from the heart," Fred said in defense. "Otherwise they wouldn't be very good."

Serena laughed.

"Right," she said. "I'm sure."

"Are you going to be this jumpy when you go home?" asked Ron.

Serena frowned slightly.

"Are you guys suddenly the inquisition?" she whispered. "Why do you keep questioning me?"

"Sorry," said Harry. "We were just concerned about you."

"About what?"

"Well," said Hermione softly behind her book. "You haven't been sleeping, and I've heard you wake up after those nightmares you have Serena. They don't sound very good. Perhaps they're night terrors?"

Serena's mouth was hanging open slightly. Was she seriously hearing what her friends were saying correctly?

"Why would that make you worry about me?" she asked. She wasn't sure if she wanted to have this conversation in front of the whole school in the Great Hall. All it would take is for one word to float over to the wrong ear and easily enough the whole school could know that Serena is a nightmare-having-freak.

"Well," said Hermione putting down her book and looking at Serena very seriously. "You avoid the subject of your Father just like you avoid the subject of your lack of sleep and these dreams. That kind of tells us that they're related."

Serena almost choked on her food. Hermione was a little off target.

"That's not it Hermione," she said.

"We're also concerned because every time a teacher calls on you, you jump with fear, like you're expecting them to tell you some kind of bad news," said Harry. "You're nervous all the time about something."

"It's true Serena," said Ron. "You dropped all of your books that one day after class when I tapped your shoulder."

"You startled me," said Serena.

"And you usually wouldn't drop all of your stuff," said Harry. "We've startled you before like that."

"Well I suppose this time it was different," Serena was starting to get upset. "Can you guys just leave me alone please? I just have a lot on my mind and I want to go home for the holiday. I don't need you guys interrogating me about matters of my own life. Just please, leave me alone."

She stood up and left the table quickly, appetite gone. She took refuge in the dormitory, in bed, with her curtains pulled tightly shut around her. She lay with her eyes wide open, not sleeping a wink. She heard the other girls come into the room and get into bed.

"Serena?" Hermione's voice whispered behind her curtains. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Serena said nothing and listened as Hermione moved away from her bed and climbed into her own. She bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to go to sleep. Not tonight. She'd have another terrifying dream.

Despite Serena's attempts to stay up, she couldn't. She fell asleep on top of her book about Animagi with her cheek pressed firmly against the pages, and the sheets pulled tightly over her body.

She was in her kitchen again, laying on her back with that dark male figure standing over her as she gasped and cried. He was raising his wand to torture her again, make her scream and cry with pain. The pain shot through her whole body and Serena was sure she would break in half. Her spine felt like it was crumbling under thousands of pounds of rock. She let out a scream and convulsed as he pulled his wand away, letting her catch her dying breath. When he raised his wand again Serena knew what was coming. He was going to kill her. She closed her eyes tightly as tears leaked out and gasped.

"Serena!" said the voice.

Serena opened her eyes and looked up into Professor McGonagall's crisp eyes looking down back at her. Serena sat up as the professor stood up straight.

"Miss Belle," she said. "Please come with me right away. The Headmaster needs to speak with you."

"Needs to speak to me?" asked Serena shaking. Her voice cracked a little and she felt her body heave like she was going to be sick. She put her hand to her throat and felt colder then ice.

"Miss Belle," said McGonagall. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Serena stood up weakly and McGonagall grabbed her arm.

"I think…" Serena sighed.

"Come on Miss Belle."

The other girls didn't appear to be awake, but Serena swore she saw Hermione sit up just as she disappeared behind the door to the stairway. Serena was confused at what was going on, but McGonagall told her to wait in the common room while she retrieved Kendra. Serena bit back a scream of fear when McGonagall left. She knew what was wrong. She grabbed her head as a throbbing pain entered it and made her cringe. She doubled over and took a long deep breath.

She could see her Mother's body lying dead on the kitchen floor, and someone moving around her. The male figure was wearing a long cloak and black gloves. She only saw him from behind as he headed for the back door. As he walked, he stumbled, his foot catching Alice Belle's wrist. As he stumbled he reached out for the table to catch himself, and the awkward movement caused something to fall from around his neck. The necklace skidding across the wooden floor, past Alice's head, and disappeared under the counter.

"Miss Belle?" called McGonagall's voice.

"Serena?" Kendra's voice sounded scared. "Serena, what's wrong?"

Serena couldn't respond. Her voice seemed to have vanished. Her vision and hearing came and went. It was black and silent, and then she could hear McGonagall fusing over her, and Kendra crying with fear. She couldn't see the ground in front of her, and then she saw Fred Weasley standing in the common room with the professor and her sister. Then it was black again. She fell to the floor and cried knowing that her Mother was now dead. She was gone. Alice Belle had been murdered and was dead.

"Mr. Weasley," snapped McGonagall looking at Fred. "What are you doing down here?"

"Had to go to the bathroom," he said weakly.

"Professor," said Kendra. "Someone needs to carry her."

"Weasley," McGonagall looked at him quickly. "Please pick Miss Belle up and carry her up to the hospital wing."

Fred moved forward quickly and picked up Serena's body easily. McGonagall moved forward and opened the porthole for them, Kendra followed behind Fred and Serena.

Suddenly, Serena found her voice and her vision was perfect. She could see herself in Fred's arms and was slightly confused by it.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

Her voice caused McGonagall to look at her.

"The hospital wing," said Fred.

"What happened Miss Belle?" asked McGonagall.

"Serena," said Kendra looking at her sister. "Is it what happened over Christmas?"

Serena nodded.

"Mother's dead," said Serena as they walked. "Isn't she Professor?"

Kendra had stopped dead in her tracks.

"No," she muttered.

Professor McGonagall looked at Serena with wide eyes, but said nothing. There was nothing to be said. Serena knew in the bottom of her heart that she was right. She had never seen the killer leaving the house and dropping a necklace that broke. And it was abnormal for McGonagall to wake students in the middle of the night, even more abnormal that she woke Kendra and Serena. Serena had no doubt in her mind that her Mother was dead, and she was sure that Professor Dumbledore was waiting in his office to tell her exactly that. Those thoughts left Serena's body feeling completely cold. She could hear Kendra's sobs behind her and felt a desire to hold her hand. Their Mother was dead, gone for forever and never coming back.


	17. Emerald Cottage

"Fred, put me down," said Serena. "I can walk just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Fred put her down slowly.

"She's dead isn't she?" Serena stared at McGonagall with harsh eyes.

"The Headmaster wishes to see you," is all she said. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Belle is fine enough to walk, thank you for your help."

"Of course," he muttered looking at Serena with concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm okay enough to walk," said Serena. "The rest of me is in pieces."

Fred frowned and nodded. He didn't know what else to say. He squeezed Serena's hand tightly before turning and walking away. Serena looked at McGonagall again and frowned.

"Let's go," said Serena. She grabbed Kendra's arm and pulled her close to her body. She wrapped her arm around her shoulders and walked quickly behind McGonagall. Kendra's body was shaking under Serena's arm and she felt guilty. She shouldn't have said anything.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, while Snape stood near the fire place and Amelia sat in a chair with a confused look on her face. Serena entered along side Kendra, and McGonagall closed the door behind them. Amelia looked at her sisters bewildered.

"What's wrong Kendra?" Amelia stood up and looked at Kendra with sad eyes.

"Girls," said Dumbledore with a sad look behind his glasses. "Why don't you sit down."

Serena ushered Kendra into a seat and she put her head in her hands and began to cry uncontrollable.

"Professor," said Amelia looking at Dumbledore. "I don't understand, what is going on?"

"Mother's dead," whispered Serena. Kendra choked and cried more. Serena's face looked hard and cold, sad and anger. She was looking at Kendra with tired sad eyes that made her regret saying it out loud again.

Amelia stepped back and sank into her chair quickly.

"W-what?" she stammered.

"Your Mother was murdered earlier this evening," whispered Dumbledore. "The Ministry believes that Black is responsible. I can't tell you girls how very sorry I am for you."

Serena looked up with no surprise.

"Did you foresee this Miss Belle?" asked Dumbledore reading the look in her eyes.

"Yes," whispered Serena. "I wrote my Mother to warn her, but I-I guess it didn't do any good."

"You did what you should have," he said softly. "You will be sent to your Grandparents house in about fifteen minutes. Your sister Amber is to meet you there."

"But," Amelia said looking at Dumbledore seriously. "No. No, you're not serious."

Serena closed her eyes as Amelia's welled up with tears.

"You're not serious," Amelia repeated. "Mother isn't dead. She's not. I can't believe it!"

"Amelia," whispered Serena softly. "She's gone. I saw it."

Amelia stood up violently, knocking the chair she was sitting in back.

"If you saw it then why the bloody hell didn't you do anything about it!?" Amelia shouted. "MOTHER IS _DEAD_—"

"—Miss Belle," said Dumbledore standing up. But Amelia continued.

"—AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Miss Belle," Dumbledore tired again.

"YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER!"

"Miss Belle, that will do," said Snape stepping forward away from the fire place and looking at Amelia with dark eyes.

"YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER!" bellowed Amelia.

She shouted the last words so loud that Serena closed her eyes and turned her head away. She stood up straighter and looked at her twin sister with her familiar deadly glare.

"Just because I see things doesn't mean I'm meant to prevent them from happening," Serena hissed quietly.

"Then what's the bloody point of having those damned visions of yours if they're no good!"

"I don't know!" Serena screamed back.

Kendra cried harder and looked up at her twin sisters.

"Will you two stop it," she muttered. "Mother is dead and all you can do is argue? Please, for my sake _stop it_."

Serena looked at her sister and frowned deeply. She went to her, and knelt next to the chair.

"I'm sorry Kendra," she said glancing at Amelia. "We're both sorry. How are we going to our Grandparents?"

"Floo Powder," said Dumbledore.

Serena nodded and helped Kendra stand.

"Do you want to go first?" she whispered.

Kendra shrugged.

"Alright," she said. "She'll go first."

Professor Snape moved back to the fire place and grabbed a fistful of green powder. He threw it into the fire and it exploded with green flames. He motioned for Kendra to step forward.

"Emerald Cottage," she shouted after stepping into the green flames.

She disappeared from the grate in a blink. Serena looked at Amelia and motioned for her to go. Amelia glared at her and stepped into the grate, following Kendra.

Serena looked at her professors.

"Thank you," she muttered. "And I'm sorry about that argument."

"Don't be ridiculous Serena," said Dumbledore he came around his desk and put his hands on her shoulders. "If you need anything don't hesitate to write. And I send you all my sympathies. I know what it's like to lose a Mother at such a young age."

Serena nodded and headed to the grate. She stepped into the flames and they licked her skin, tickling instead of burning. She shouted the name of her Grandparent's house and felt her body spinning around quickly.

She fell forward onto the hard wood floor and felt thin but strong hands pulling her up. She looked into her Grandfather's blue eyes and recognized them also as her Mothers. She frowned and embraced him tightly. He held her close and brushed his fingers through her hair.

"It's alright Surry," he whispered calmly calling her by her middle name. "It will be alright."

When her Grandfather pulled away and looked her up and down he noticed that her cheeks were not tear stained.

"Where is Kendra?"

"Amber took her upstairs," whispered her Grandfather.

Before anyone could say anything else, Serena felt a sharp smack across her cheek. She turned and saw Amelia, cheeks flushed red, standing next to her with a beating red palm from slapping Serena's cheek.

"Amelia!" shouted their Grandfather.

"Why the hell did you do that?" snapped Serena.

"You let her die!" Amelia screamed.

"You don't know what you're talking about Amelia," Serena hissed. "And if I were you I'd not slap me again."

"You deserve to be slapped you vicious girl! You foresaw her death and yet you did nothing!" Amelia was screaming and crying at the same time.

"STOP!" yelled a woman's voice over Amelia's.

Both girls turned to see their Grandmother, who despite her old age, looked to be in her fifties. Her face was firm, but red from crying and the sleeves of her blouse were rolled up to the elbows.

"I will not have you two shouting in my house," she said sternly. "Especially after what just happened to your Mother." Her lip twitched but she bit it and prevented the tears from showering from her eyes. "There are more important things right now then placing the blame on your sister Amelia. I need both of your help right now. Kendra is not taking this well, and we have to plan your Mother's funeral. Tim," she said looking at their Grandfather. "Will you please go get some more fire wood? It's getting cold in the bedroom where the girls are staying."

Tim nodded his head and headed for the coat rack next to the door. He pulled on a coat and made his way outside into the cold Irish wind that blew along the seashore.

Amelia was still glaring at Serena like she had held the wand that killed their Mother. Katie Belle moved across the kitchen where the twins stood to the stove. She poured some hot water into four mugs.

"Surry," she said to Serena. "Come help me with the tea."

Serena moved forward and stood next to her Grandmother as she finished pouring the water. Amelia sat down at the table and put her head in her hands. Serena put tea bags in the mugs and grabbed spoons out of the drawer, placing one in each mug.

"Grandmama," said Amber coming into the kitchen.

Katie looked at her eldest granddaughter.

"Yes?"

"When are our bags arriving?"

"Tomorrow morning," she said. "You'll have to sleep in some of the pajamas you girls left here. They're in the drawers of the wardrobe."

Amber nodded and glanced at the twins. She frowned, said nothing and left the kitchen.

"Amelia," said Katie. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"I won't sleep."

"I don't think any of us will," whispered Katie sadly. "But you need to at least lie down. I'll bring your tea in a moment."

Amelia stood up reluctantly and walked down the hall towards the bedroom that the four sisters used to share when they lived at the Emerald Cottage with their grandparents. Serena made to follow her, but Katie grabbed her arm and prevented her from going anywhere. She looked at her grandmother and knew she wanted to talk to Serena about her visions.

"Sit down Surry," said Katie softly.

Serena sat down slowly at the kitchen table, and her Grandmother sat next to her.

"Your Mother wrote us and told us you inherited her gift," she whispered.

"I would call it a gift," said Serena. "What kind of a gift is it if I can't help the ones that I love?"

"Don't speak of it that way," said Katie. "We're not meant to save everyone we see."

Serena nodded. Her Mother had told her the same thing. It annoyed her, but she had no energy to argue with her Grandmother. She had no energy to do anything. She felt like she just wanted to lie down and not move for forever.

Her Grandmother took her hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"I'm sorry Serena," she whispered as tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry I gave the gift to your Mother and in turn to you. I couldn't save a person in my visions either. It happens to all of us. Don't feel that it was your fault. Don't let Amelia get to you."

"I wasn't planning on it."

Katie nodded.

"Will you tell me what you saw?"

"I just saw him torture her and then kill her," she whispered. "In the kitchen of our house. There's nothing really else to it."

"Did you see who killed your Mother?" asked Katie softly.

"I," Serena hesitated. She wanted to say yes, she did. It was Sirius Black. He killed her Mother, Alice Belle. But she honestly didn't know. She didn't see his face clearly. She just saw his hair and his build. "I didn't see exactly who it was. But the description fit Sirius Black's."

Katie sighed and nodded her head slowly. She put her head in her hands. Serena reached out and took her Grandmother's hand. She gave it a firm squeeze. Katie looked at her and forced a smile and tears ran down her cheeks.

Tim entered the kitchen and walked straight through to the bedroom to start a fire for the girls to sleep next to. Katie stood up and went to the counter where the tea was sitting. She lifted the tray and followed her husband down the hall to give tea to her granddaughters.

Serena remained in the kitchen, not willing to move. She put her head in her hands and felt wet cold tears on her palms. The tears came unexpectedly, but with obviously reason. She put her head down slowly on the table against the cold wood and wiped her cheeks.

"Surry," said Katie from the bedroom. "Please get into bed."

Serena didn't move. Amelia's words were repeating in her head. She had let their Mother die. She had foreseen Alice being tortured and murdered and all she could do was write her a letter warning her to be careful. What did she honestly expect her Mother to do with the letter? Avoid the kitchen? Serena bit her lip and took a long breath. How could she have let this happen? She should have done more, tried to save her….something…anything. Serena let more tears slip as she silently wished she had someone hold her tightly. She thought of how Fred was carrying her down the hall, and suddenly she wished she hadn't made him put her down so quickly.

The next few days were awkward around the small cottage house that sat on top of a hill near the eastern shore of Ireland. The house was north of Dublin, in the country, and a frank small home, but warm and comforting none the less. Serena found very little comfort in the Emerald Cottage during the days before her Mother's funeral. Everyone seemed to be robotic. No one wanted to cry in front of everyone else, and really no one had time to with the preparations for the funeral moving quick. Once in a while one of the Belle sisters would walk into the kitchen to see Katie, leaning over the sink crying into her hand softly. Serena heard Kendra crying in bed mostly and only spotted Amelia or Amber crying once. She hadn't cried since the tears that were shed over the kitchen table the night that they had arrived. She wasn't sure if she called that a real cry because it was only a few tears, but none the less it was the most sorrowful emotions she had shown in a week.

The funeral was set to take place a week after Alice had died, just after Easter, outside in the warm spring air. Serena was dressed in her Mother's black corset that she had received for Christmas, a dark purple blouse and black long pants. She was watching the people gathering outside, in the set out lawn chairs, from the window in the kitchen over the sink. She could see Amber greeting people and thanking them for coming as they shared their deepest sympathies with her.

She looked so mature for her age, Serena thought. Katie and Tim Belle were standing next to Amber, shaking hands of wizards as they passed through the arch of flowers that had been set up at the front of the aisle. Guest passed under the arch to the white seats that had been set up, facing Alice's open casket.

Kendra appeared next to Serena and leaned against the counter. Serena glanced at her sister and smiled slightly. Kendra was wearing the sun dress their Mother had bought her for Christmas.

"I don't think she meant it for her funeral," she whispered softly. "But I thought it appropriate."

Serena nodded.

"As do I," she whispered. She looked back out the window and saw Amelia crossing the grass with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. They were Irish lilies, a rare flower, but their Mother's favorite. She walked up to the casket and placed the flowers on their Mother's hands. Serena watched as her twin stood next to Alice, not moving from the spot.

"Professor Dumbledore is here," said Kendra softly. "And Professor Lupin. Why is he here?"

"He knew Mum," whispered Serena. "And he's Amber's godfather."

Kendra took a sharp breath and looked at Serena seriously.

"Does she know that?"

Serena shrugged. "Probably not."

"Have you been outside?"

"No," whispered Serena. "I haven't."

"Me either," Kendra said as her eyes filled with small tears. "I'm afraid to. If I do, if we go through with the funeral it will mean she's really gone. I can't imagine not having a Mother Serena. I'm scared not to have a Mother."

"You do have a Mother," said Serena. "We all do, and we always will. Just because she's not here physically, doesn't mean she's not. The ones who love us never really go away. We can always find them in our heart."

Serena frowned slightly. She had heard that phrase somewhere before. She bit her lip and looked at her white knuckles, gripping the side of the sink.

"If it makes you feel better," she muttered. "I'm scared too."

Kendra hiccupped before she spoke and wiped her cheeks. "You, afraid? I've never heard of such thing."

"Hard to believe that I have emotions too," said Serena. "I know." Both girls smiled. "Let's face our fears together Kendra."

Serena held out her hand and Kendra took it. The two youngest Belle sisters left the small cottage kitchen together, hand in hand, and made their way across the grass to the funeral that was waiting to start.


	18. Dear Chloe, I Miss Mother

_Dear Chloe, _

_Mother's funeral was beautiful. There is no other way to describe it. Professor Lupin stood up and spoke about her, and what he said made me wish I had known my Mother even more then I had. My Grandmother also stood up and spoke. She told stories about my Mother from when she was a child, and she talked about how proud she was that Mother raised four beautiful girls who were like her in many ways. I didn't cry, my sisters did, as did my grandparents. But I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to. The tears never came and Amber kept looking at me like I was a freak, like something was wrong with me because I wasn't crying. I was too numb to cry. I couldn't do it. _

_There is no doubt in my mind now that Sirius Black is a murderer. He killed Peter Pettigrew and turned the Potters over to Lord Voldemort. I have no doubt in my mind. He murdered Mother. She's gone because she trusted him. She had too much faith in him and she died because of it. She trusted that he was good and he killed her in her own damned kitchen. I can't trust anyone anymore. Knowing that the man who was supposed to love and cherish her for the rest of her life lied and murdered just breaks my heart and faith in people. I can trust anyone because you can get hurt in more ways then one and that's a big risk. _

_The Ministry says they don't know exactly what happened, but they know the killing and torturing curses were used on her with her own wand. They have strong reason to believe that Sirius Black is responsible for the torture and murder of my Mother (and I have no doubt in my mind, like I've stressed already) because they were married and she was not for Voldemort. They think that he had intentions to kill her just after the death of the Potters, but obviously, he never got the chance. I wonder if he planned to kill me and my sisters to. _

_I am feeling so many emotions Chloe I can't even begin to explain them. I'm horribly sad, depressed, sorrowful, angry, pissed off, violent, cynical, crazy, restless, fearful, nervous…and so many more. I'm depressed and angry for obvious reasons, but I fear that I'm alone and I truly have no one. No one knows or understands the burden I bare now. I can't go to her with my questions anymore Chloe. She's really gone and I'll never see or speak to her again. That thought breaks my heart. I'm nervous to go to sleep. I fear it. I don't want to sleep because I'm afraid I'll have nightmares of her death, or I'll have a vision of someone else dying and I won't be able to save them. How am I supposed to deal with this? _

_We're to return to Hogwarts when term starts again. I don't know how I'll be able to face my fellow students and go on with my life knowing that I won't be returning home to my Mother. I will never go back to that house we owned in London. My summers will be spent here in Emerald Cottage with my sisters and grandparents. They are my guardians now because my Father killed my godparents. If the Potters had lived, I'd be living with Uncle James, Aunt Lily and Harry right now. We'd be a family and happy. _

_I miss Mother, Chloe. _

_So Signed, _

_Serena. _


	19. Return To Hogwarts

Serena woke later then everyone else the morning they were supposed to leave for Hogwarts. It was the last day of holiday and Serena was dreading going back to school. Her thoughts were fresh in her mind as she lay in bed, and she wondered about the necklace she had seen fall off the murdered. She bet it was still under the counter in the kitchen of the summer house. But how was she going to get there?

She got up planning in her head and packed her things carefully into her bag and trunk. She dragged them from her bedroom and placed them in a small corner in the kitchen while everyone else was sitting at breakfast. Amber was doing dishes in the sink already and Serena couldn't help that she was trying to be their Mother. She bit back a comment and made to sit down.

"Good morning," said Katie to her granddaughter.

"Hi," said Serena pulling out a chair.

"Are you all packed?"

"Yes," Serena said while putting eggs and bacon on her plate. "Everyone else?"

Amelia and Kendra nodded as they ate.

"When are we leaving?"

"After lunch," said Tim. "That way you get back to Hogwarts before dinner and can get settled in. You'll write to us that you've all arrived?"

Serena nodded.

"Amber?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"When are you going back?"

"Same time as you," said Amber with an annoyed tone. That had been her tone towards Serena a majority of their time at Emerald Cottage. Serena had gotten used to it and turned back to her breakfast plate.

"Did you sleep alright?" asked Katie with concerned eyes at Serena.

"Huh?" said Serena looking up. "Oh, uh yea. I didn't sleep much, but when I did it was fine."

"No dreams?"

Amber seemed to slam something on the counter but Serena ignored it.

"No Grandmama," said Serena tiredly. Katie had formed the habit of asking Serena every morning if she had had a vision the night before in her sleep. The answer was no, but even if Serena had any dreams she wouldn't have told her overbearing Grandmother. "I haven't had any dreams since the night Mum died. Maybe her death has clogged my aura and I won't have them anymore…not that I'm complaining."

"Complaining is all you've done!" snapped Amber sharply, surprising everyone. Serena was looking at Amber with wide eyes.

"I was being sarcastic Amber, relax."

"Doesn't change the fact that you're always complaining about her death, or those visions, or something! Nothing is good enough for you, is it? Not unless it was her really doing it!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Serena raising her voice and standing up. She was glaring at Amber with fury in her eyes as the rest of the kitchen stayed silent, in shock, watching the other two argue. "If you're saying I don't miss Mother then you are sadly mistaken Amber! I loved her! I miss her more then I ever thought I could miss anyone—"

"You're too cold to feel her absence!" Amber screamed. Her voice echoed in the kitchen with reverberating anger. "You can't miss her! You're too emotionless to feel pain and sorrow! You haven't shed a damned tear since you've arrived! How can you say you loved her when you feel nothing!? You know nothing! She would have died for you and all you can complain about is how she left you alone! How she left you alone with her gift that she passed on to you! You don't deserve her sight and you didn't deserve her love Serena! You're just like_ him_!"

These words had caught Serena like a knife in her stomach. She cringed and stood up straighter, not really sure what to say to Amber who was flushed and taking a long breath on the opposite side of the kitchen. It sounded like she had been dying to say those words to Serena the whole time they were at the cottage, and like she was jealous of Serena's premonitions. Finally, Serena spoke.

"Do you want my visions Amber?" asked Serena quietly. "Do you want to see our Mother died every night for months and not be able to do anything about it? Do you want that? Maybe if you had them then you'd be able to understand what I'm going through. You'd be able to understand that I couldn't do anything to save her, and yet I feel like I'm responsible—"

"—that's because you are!" snapped Amber viciously. Serena stood up straight as her anger boiled.

"Girls, I think that's enough," said Tim standing up. Katie Belle was in tears at her chair, with her head in her hands. Both girls ignored their grandfather.

"I couldn't do anything!" screamed Serena in frustration. "Why don't any of you understand that?"

"If I was the one having the visions I would have done something!" snapped Amber. "I would have gone to her and warned her that Sirius Black was going to murder her!"

"I wrote to her," whispered Serena. "I did the best I could. And I am sorry that it wasn't good enough. I'm sorry I couldn't save her, but you can't save everyone that you see die in your dreams. Mother told me that, and I believe it. She saw the Potters die the night that our Father betrayed them, and there was nothing she could do! You people just don't understand what its like. I wish I didn't have this damned gift because all I see every night in my dreams is death. Whether it be of our Mother or my friends I see it all the time!"

"Are you going to let them die do?" asked Amber mocking her sister now. "It's what you're good at."

Serena was across the kitchen in two seconds, she smacked Amber harshly and Amber tried to retaliate, but Tim grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her away from Amber.

"STOP IT!" he bellowed. "Both of you! Right now."

He shook Serena as he spoke. She pulled out of his grasp and went for the kitchen door. The air outside was cool and frustration-free and it felt like heaven to Serena as she walked down the hill to the swing under a tree, with tears streaking down her face.

She was sitting on the swing outside of her grandparent's house, looking down at the beach that could be seen for some time. She watched as the waves crashed onto the rocky shore and bit her bottom lip. Tears entered her eyes and she put her head in her hand. Serena couldn't remember the last time she had cried. And her mind was racing as she swung gently in what seemed a cold bitter wind. When she looked up her eyes wondered over the sea, and then the house that could be seen at the top of the hill. Just seeing the house made her think of years ago when she sat on this swing and her Mother talked to her. It was just as cold outside then as it was now, but Serena didn't seem to feel the cold anymore. She didn't feel anything.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks as Amber appeared on the porch of the house on the top of the hill. Kendra appeared behind her and Serena frowned. Kendra was not doing well. She was a complete mess while the other girls managed. Amelia and Serena were managing. In Serena's opinion Amber was doing the best. She dealt with their Mother's death in a different way then the other three. Amber seemed sad all the time, but she was still living. Serena wondered how she did it. How did she move on so quickly?

The words Amber had screamed at Serena earlier that morning out of frustration rang in Serena's ears and brought tears to her eyes again.

"You're too cold to feel her absence!" Amber had screamed. "You haven't shed a damned tear since you've arrived! How can you say you loved her when you feel nothing! You know nothing! She would have died for you and all you can complain about is how she left you alone! How she left you alone with her gift that she passed on to you! You don't deserve her sight and you didn't deserve her love Serena! You're just like_ him_!"

Serena frowned and wiped her cheek again as she watched Amber embraced Kendra tightly.

I'm just like him, she thought. Just like our Father she means. I'm just like the man that murdered our Mother because she had too much faith in him. I'm just like him because I didn't love her enough to cry at her funeral and he didn't love her enough to let her live.

I see the connection, Serena thought sarcastically. Serena put her head in her hands and sighed loudly, then looked out at the sea again. It reminded her of her Mother. The calm, soothing sound of the waves was her voice, and the way it engulfed the sea shore was like her arms wrapped tightly around Serena, keeping her calm in her crazed state.

Serena wanted to scream, run, yell, and do anything to let out her frustration with her siblings and her dreams. No one understood her and there was no way to explain it. It was easier to blame Alice Belle's death on Serena then on Sirius Black, who Serena found guiltier then she. Serena did blame herself. How could she not? She had seen her Mother's death for months and only written her a letter, but all the same, what else was she to do?

"Serena," said a voice. She looked up and saw Kendra in front of her.

"Yea?" she whispered.

"We're leaving," said Kendra softly pointing back up to the house. "Grandmama doesn't want us to be late."

Serena nodded.

"I'll be up in a moment," whispered Serena. Kendra nodded and walked away slowly. Serena watched her as she walked back up the hill to the house. Her eyes wondered out to the sea shore. The smell of salt and sea weed entered her nose and she realized she would miss the smell. She'd be back, she promised herself as she stood up and began to walk up the hill.

The Belle family was gathered in the kitchen, in front of the fireplace when Serena entered the house. She saw that her trunk and other belongings were left in the corner of the kitchen where she had left them that morning. She moved to them as Katie and Tim hugged the other three girls. Serena picked up her shoulder back pack and her journal fell out onto the floor.

Katie bent down and picked it up before Serena could. She reached for it, but her Grandmother was staring at the cover embroidered with Chloe's name.

"Where did you get this?" asked Katie softly looking up at Serena.

"I-I found it last summer in the loose floorboard in the bedroom under my bed," said Serena softly. "There was nothing in it…it's just a journal."

Katie nodded and let Serena take the journal. Serena was looking at her Grandmother oddly.

"Do you know who Chloe is?"

"Kendra," said Tim before Katie could answer. "Why don't you go first?"

"Grandmama?" asked Serena looking at her Grandmother seriously.

"I can't," whispered Katie. "The memory breaks my heart…"

Katie turned away and made to say good bye to her youngest granddaughter. Serena wanted to grab her Grandmother and force it out of her. She had been dying for ages to know who Chloe was, and she was so close, but her Grandmother denied her.

Amber went after Kendra, with out looking or saying good bye to Serena. Serena was complaining. If Amber had gotten close to her, she might have punched her this time. Amelia went next, silently hugging their grandparents. Serena stepped in front of the fireplace and looked at her Grandparents.

"Why won't you tell me who Chloe is?"

Tears entered Katie's eyes and she turned away from Serena and the fireplace. Tim looked at his granddaughter with serious eyes.

"We don't like to talk about it," he said. "It brings too much pain back and we have enough of that right now. Good bye Surry. Be good, and we'll see you at King's Cross station in June."

Serena nodded as he kissed her forehead and allowed her into the grate. As the flames licked her skin she thought of the kitchen in the country house just outside of London. She smiled slightly and muttered home, sweet home, then felt the strong pull and spinning sensation of the Floor Powder transporting her.

The kitchen floor was cold when Serena hit it and she frowned as her eyes opened to the exact spot where her Mother had died. Serena shook her head and stood up off the ground, leaving her belongs by the fire place. She moved around the kitchen and bent over between the table and counter. Gliding her hand under the counter she groped for a necklace. When her fingers found it she smiled.

The necklace was a gold chain with a charm shaped as a shield. On the shield was the shape of a knight's helmet, with vines of decoration spreading out behind it. Another smaller shield was under the knight's helmet. It had three strips on it, two birds on the top strip and one bird, centered, on the third strip. At the top of the crest were the Latin words _Spe Labor Levis, _and at the bottom was the word Page.

Serena frowned. She recognized the shield as a family crest, the Page family crest. She frowned. But her Father's last name was Black. Why would he be wearing the crest of another family line? She wondered what _Spe Labor Levis_ meant. Sadly, she put the chain around her neck with a silent vow to find avenge her Mother's death.

Part of her wanted to look around the rest of the house, perhaps collect the rest of her things? Most of the girls' belongings had been boxed up earlier in the week after the funeral. The house was to be over the summer, once Alice's will was reviewed. Serena wondered if her Mother left her anything. She walked slowly through the house thinking it would be the last time she ever did such a thing. Upstairs she found mostly boxes in the bedrooms. She pushed open the door to her Mother's bedroom and was surprised to see it completely unpacked, untouched like she had gotten up that morning and made the bed.

Serena frowned and approached the dresser, where a collection of photographs sat. She looked at them, smiling remembering the events that were captured in the photo. Little Kendra, Amelia, and Amber smiled and waved up at her as she walked by. She stopped at the picture of her Mother and Father, sitting close together, holding each other's hands. Alice was clearly pregnant, with Kendra Serena thought, and their hands were resting on her big belly. Black's hand was on top of her Mother's, and something on his hand caught her eye. Serena picked up the picture as her parents beamed up at her, and she studied the wedding ring on Black's hand. It was a four piece ring.

Serena put the picture down violently and looked at herself in the mirror. She was pale and cold. She smiled bitterly. The rings her sisters were so carelessly wearing around their necks had come from their Father on Christmas. Serena thought that would be a good laugh when they found out they were wearing a piece of his wedding band. He must have had them engraved with their names before he went into Azkaban. Serena was suddenly thankful that she hadn't put hers on. It was in its small box still in the bottom of one of the boxes in her room where all of her belongings were.

She looked at the clock on the wall and frowned. If she didn't get to school soon, Kendra would grow worried and write to their grandparents. She left the room, closing the door tightly behind her and made her way down stairs. Grabbing her things, she threw Floo Powder into the fire, the jumped in and yelled the Gryffindor Tower common room and felt the familiar sensation of spinning out of control. She was holding her trunk and back pack tightly next to her and was thrown from the grate on the Gryffindor end. Her bag fell open and books went sprawling across the carpeted floor. She made to pick them up, but other hands beat her to them.

Serena looked up and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny all waiting to greet her out of the fireplace. Kendra was near by moving her stuff towards the dormitory with the help of her friends.

Harry took Serena's hand and lifted her up off the ground. She dusted off her jeans and pull over, looking awkwardly at her trunk.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Serena," said Hermione stepping forward. "W-we're sorry about what happened…we read about it in the paper. It's horrible—"

"—thanks Hermione," said Serena cutting her off. This was one of the reasons why she didn't want to come back to Hogwarts, people would be telling her they were sorry left and right. She frowned slightly and looked at her friends. "Thank you, all of you, really. But all I need right now is everyone to leave me alone."

"If you need us," said Fred from behind Ron and Harry. "We're here."

"Don't hesitate," George said with a nodding smile.

"Thanks," said Serena putting her bag on her shoulder. She looked at Fred's eyes and pulled them away suddenly. "I just…I just want to be alone right now…but thanks."

She picked up her trunk and rolled it off towards the stairs. When she was finally in the dormitory she was thankful to be alone. She closed the curtains tightly around her and fell back on the pillows of her bed.

When sleep did come, she dreamt of Ron being dragged under the Whomping Willow and into a creaking house. But again, her dream stopped just as she entered the bedroom, and all she saw was Ron talking on the bed point towards the door.

The next morning was the day before term started. Serena lay in bed, not really desiring to move or do anything. She was thinking about her dream. Ron was sitting on the bed, point towards the door as if there were something, or someone behind Harry and Hermione. Serena figured that she had to turn around to figure out the next part of the dream, and wondered if she could do that in her visions. Could she have some control of herself in them? If she could it would make figuring them out easier. She bit her bottom lip and put her hands behind her head. That would be too easy…

"Serena," whispered Hermione's voice from behind the bed curtains. "Serena?"

"Yes, Hermione?" Serena muttered and opened one of her eyes. She had fallen asleep again.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come outside and sit with us," she said meekly. "Us being Harry, Ron and myself."

Serena frowned. No, she didn't really. She didn't want them to ask her questions about how she felt, or about her Mother's death.

"We just thought it would be good for you to get out," she said. "Away from your family and not to be by yourself…" Hermione's voice trailed off and Serena stat up.

"Just let me get dressed," she whispered.

She could hear the happiness in Hermione's triumphant voice.

"Alright," she said. "We'll wait for you in the common room."

Serena nodded, then realized that Hermione couldn't see her because she was behind the curtains. As she opened them, and stepped out of her bed, Hermione was leaving the dormitory with a thin cloak on. Serena opened her trunk and pulled on the pullover her grandmother had made her for Christmas, and some jeans. She tied her hair in a messy ponytail and made her way out of the dormitory with a yawn.

Ron and Harry were sitting in chairs yawning in the common room, while Hermione stood behind them. They saw Serena and smiled. Serena forced a smile as they stood up and she stood in front of them.

"Well," she said. "Let's go."

If all of her interactions with people were going to be this awkward she was going to stay in bed for the rest of her life. She knew the reason why they were awkward was because Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't want to say anything to upset her, but they were no doubt wondering what had happened to her Mother, and if she was doing okay.

They found a comfortable spot under the tree near the lake. Other students were out on the grounds enjoying the nice spring weather. Serena saw Kendra laughing with some of her friends and realized that she was coping better then Serena. This made Serena frowned and she took a long slow breath. She had to talk about it. It was the only way she'd be able to get her feelings out there.

"Did Fred talk to you guys about the night that we left?" asked Serena softly breaking the cool silence that had settled between the friends.

"No," said Ron slowly. "I don't recall him saying anything."

Serena nodded.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"I was just wondering," she whispered.

"You don't have to tell us about it if you don't want to Serena," said Hermione. "We understand that you need space. We didn't bring you out here to ask you about it."

"When you want to talk we'll listen," said Harry.

"I think I want to talk about it now," whispered Serena.

"Alright," said Hermione coolly. "Go ahead…"

"It's just a little over whelming that my Father murdered my Mother," she whispered. Serena put her hand to her throat as she stared out at the grass.

"Wait," Harry said slowly lifting his hand. "Your Father killed your Mother?"

Serena nodded and looked at Harry with curious eyes. Everyone knew that it had been her Father who had killed her Mother…it had been in the paper…Serena's eyes opened wide. The paper had given his name; Sirius Black had killed her Mother. Harry hadn't known until now that Serena was Sirius Black's daughter.

"The paper said Sirius Black killed your Mother," whispered Hermione with white cheeks.

"He did," whispered Serena putting her head against the tree trunk. "I don't want people to know…Sirius Black is my Father."

Ron and Hermione's mouths were open slightly, unsure of what to say, and their eyes were glancing at Harry who was sitting stiff upright and jaw clenched. Serena looked at Harry with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry what my Father did," she whispered. "I'm sorry he hurt you and all those other people…I'm sorry I have to live in his shadow."

"It doesn't matter," whispered Harry suddenly. "It's over with. It doesn't matter."

"Harry," Serena took his hand and gave it a squeeze. He didn't pull his hand out of hers, nor did he look at her. "I know what its like."

Harry nodded and forced a smile up at her. She nodded and let go of his hands.

"If I ever get my hands on Black," Serena said. "I'm going to kill him."

"You and me both," muttered Harry.

May came quickly, and ended just as fast with the Gryffindors triumphant win over the Slytherians for the Quidditch Cup. Serena was extremely pleased because Harry nearly knocked Malfoy clear off his broom a few times. To her annoyance, Amelia was still dating him, but Serena believed it was the least of her problems. Her dreams were beginning to get more intense, just like they had before her Mother's death. She woke up with nasty head aches, and a horrible feeling of throwing up.

Serena wasn't sure what she could do about the nasty feelings and her dreams. Was she supposed to warn Ron that he'd get pulled under the Whomping Willow by a giant black dog any day now? There was no way she was going to do that and get accused of being just like Professor Trelawney.

The amounts of homework were really starting to bare down on all the students, not just Serena alone. With June approaching fast, students were busy studying for finals. The Weasley twins, and other fifth years were overwhelmed by their O.W.L.s that were approaching, and the seventh years had the N.E.W.T.s. Serena was under enough stress with her normal exams. She didn't want to think about what it would be like to study for O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s

Hermione was stressing out more then Serena. She grew extremely irritable and touchy with the time growing short. She had made schedules for studying, and actually taking the exam. Ron got on her case because she had at least four exams that were set for the same time, and she in turn got on his case about annoying her.

Harry pointed out that Buckbeak, the hippogriff's, trail would be coming up one day and Hermione frowned deeply.

"I imagine Hagrid will write us afterwards," she said looking up from her Muggle Studies book. "I believe its set for next Wednesday…"

Sure enough, next Wednesday, an owl arrived baring a letter with Hagrid's hand writing and tears. They had lost the hearing; Buckbeak was set to be executed in a week and a half. This caused a grim cloud to hang over Ron, Harry, Hermione and Serena.

Serena tried to push Buckbeak's execution from her mind as she studied for her finals, but it was difficult. Hagrid had told the four of them, not to come down to the execution, but Serena was sure Harry would try to get down there. She wondered the night of Buckbeak's execution would be the same the night of her dream…she still hadn't figured out how to tell them what was going to happen.


	20. Sirius Black

Hogwarts exams were not as brutal as Hermione had made them sound. Serena reminded herself that Hermione had twice as many exams as she did, no doubt that's why Hermione was freaking out before they had even started. Overall, Serena thought her exams went well. She did extremely well on Lupin's exam, which was an optical course of creatures they had studied in class. Her Charms and Transfiguration exams were harder, but she did satisfactory on them, which was all she had expected. Potions, Divination, and History of Magic where probably her worse exams of all, but she was expecting them to be. Potions was her less favorite subject, History of Magic next in line, and the Divination exam was a complete laugh. Serena tried to have an open mind about it.

After all of her exams were done she took to reading some of the other books her Mother had bought her for Christmas. The event was still fresh in her mind, and just as painful as it had been the night it happened, but Serena was moving on with her life. She knew it's what her Mother would have wanted. Amelia and Kendra appeared to be doing just as well as Serena, if not better.

One evening after everyone was done with exams, Serena was sitting in the common room reading a book near an open window that allowed the cool night air in. She had no desire to go outside and sit on the itchy grass so she remained inside, in a comfortable chair with tea on the table next to her. She felt someone near her and turned in her chair to see Harry standing behind her. He looked grim, but determined.

"Are you coming down with us?" he asked softly.

Serena could see Ron and Hermione standing near the exit of the common room. She looked up at Harry and shook her head.

"I don't think you should go either Harry," she said quickly. This was her chance to stop them from going outside when her visions could come true tonight. "Black is still out there. He could be waiting for you outside—"

"He's not waiting right outside the castle doors. Hagrid needs me right now, and he needs you," he said.

"Hagrid doesn't know me that well," she whispered. "And I couldn't handle it…I would break out in tears and no doubt make it worse for him."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said turning sharply and walking to Ron and Hermione.

Hermione looked at Serena with sad eyes before they left the common room and Serena sighed, looking back at her book. She tried to continue reading but her mind was distracted by Hermione's look and Harry's words. Twenty minutes later Serena slammed her book shut violently, causing people to look at her oddly. She didn't notice their looks and stood up, moving to the window.

She could see Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic, and another man moving down the hill towards Hagrid's hut. She bit her lip as she watched Hermione, Harry and Ron come out the back door.

She felt like a coward for not going suddenly, and a need to get away from all the eyes that were still watching her. She moved quickly for the common room door.

"Serena," called Kendra behind her.

Serena stopped and looked at her sister.

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to get out of here."

"Well don't go outside," said Kendra cautiously. "He could still be out there and it's not safe."

Serena looked at her sister like she was crazy, then frowned slightly. She nodded her head to appease Kendra and turned to leave. As she crawled through the porthole she thought about what Kendra had said. _"He could still be out there and it's not safe."_

Serena stopped in the middle of the corridor as her eyes opened wide. Now she felt like even more of a coward, what if Sirius Black was out there right now and he attacked Harry, Ron, and Hermione while they were walking back up to the castle. It was just after dark now, and they shouldn't be out of the grounds at this time of night anyways. Serena bit her lip and began to run down the hall, heading for the stairs. She rushed down the stairs to the sixth floor and slammed straight into someone who was in as much as a rush as she was.

Serena's body was knocked forward and she began to fall towards the stairs down to the fifth floor, she reached out and grabbed on to whoever had run into her and pulled them down with her. The pain of the stairs seemed endless, but Serena was thankful that she opened her eyes at the bottom and sat up.

"Professor Lupin!" she said in shock. "Are you alright?"

She moved to her sprawled professor and helped him up.

"Yes," he said. "I'm alright. Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said. "You don't look so well, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, yes Miss Belle," he said getting up. He pulled her up. "Where were you going in such a rush?"

"I-I was, um…"

Lupin raised his eyebrows at her.

"I was just going for a walk," she finally spit out. "Where were you going? Is something wrong? You were running too."

"I was on my way outside," he said.

Serena noticed something on the floor and moved to pick it up. Lupin beat her to t and she frowned.

"What is that?"

"It's none of your concern Serena," he said.

Serena was sure she saw her own name on the paper, next to Lupin's.

"Is that a map?" she asked grabbing at it. She pulled it from Lupin's hands and looked at it. "Oh my…"

"Miss Belle!"

"What did you see?" she whispered softly. "Why were you in such a rush? What did you see!?"

Lupin was looking at her oddly.

"I saw your Father drag Ronald Weasley into a secret passageway under the Whomping Willow," he said very seriously. "He dragged someone else into the passageway as well."

"What?" said Serena shocked. "But in my dream it's a dog that pulls Ron under the tree!"

Lupin looked at her very seriously.

"You have dreams like your Mother did?"

"Yes," said Serena with frustration. Apparently everyone knew that her Mother had visions except for her, and the mention of her Mother made her blood chill. She didn't want to think of her Mother right now. "Who else did he pull under the tree?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

The world seemed to stop and Serena stared at Lupin like he was completely mad.

"Are you mad! Pettigrew is dead! My Father killed him!"

Lupin grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall.

"Then you should come with me!" he said running down the next set of stairs.

"Professor!" snapped Serena following him. "Where are we going?"

"To the Shrieking Shack!" he yelled back at her as they ran.

"The Shrieking Shack?" questioned Serena.

"The passageway leads there," said Lupin.

"But isn't it haunted?"

"No," said Lupin quickly.

They arrived outside and the air chilled Serena's skin. Goose bumps ran up her arms and she shivered. Lupin looked at her.

"Come on," he said jumping down the steps and running across the grass towards the Whomping Willow. Serena followed him quickly. As they ran closer to the Whomping Willow she could see its branches flying around all over the place, as if an invisible bug was buzzing close to it. Serena felt a large lump in her throat as she questioned Lupin's sanity. How the hell were they going to get past that tree?

Lupin dodged between the tree limbs and pushed a knot on its trunk. The tree froze the moment he touched the knot. Serena stared awestruck at the tree and Lupin who was starting to lower himself into a whole between the roots.

"Serena come on!" he called back at her.

Serena stood still for a few moments. She was afraid of what she might find at the end of the tunnel. All three of her closest friends dead, murdered by her Father who had murdered twelve Muggles, Peter Pettigrew, the Potter's and her Mother?

At the thought of her Mother a pulling sensation entered her stomach and her head screamed to go. She could get Black. She could look her Father in the eye and ask him why he did it. Why did he kill the only person who ever had faith in him? Why did he kill the woman he proclaimed to love and who loved him beyond life and death, innocence and guilt?

Serena blinked and dashed into the hole before the Whomping Willow could start swinging. She saw Lupin's wand alight down the tunnel at little and ran after him.

"What took so long?" he whispered picking up the pace. They began to run down the tunnel quickly.

"Some internal arguing," she whispered softly.

Lupin nodded, either truly understanding what she meant or only pretending. It didn't matter to Serena. The only thing that mattered now was getting her hands on Sirius Black.

The tunnel seemed ungodly long as Serena pushed on with Lupin. She was growing short of breath and wasn't sure how much farther she'd be able to go, but the adrenaline was running in her system and she was sure she'd make it. They came to a quick stop at the end of the tunnel and Lupin pulled himself up out of a hole into what Serena imagined was the Shrieking Shack. He reached his hands down and took hers, pulling her out of the tunnel.

Serena gasped at the sight in the house. There were scratch and bite marks in all of the furniture and wood, feathers from pillows and the inside of couches lay all over the place, and horrid big dog like foot prints were left in the dust.

"What made these?" asked Serena looking at one of the prints.

"No time for that now," said Lupin moving to the stairs. The floor creaked loudly and Serena jumped. There was a loud scream from the floor above, and Serena recognized it as Hermione's voice. The voice continued to scream for help and something about Sirius Black.

Lupin dashed up the stairs and Serena followed quickly. The whole house seemed to creak with their rushed movements, but Serena tried not to think about it. She was breathing heavy with relief, Hermione was still alive.

Lupin turned for a closed door and the end of the hall and pointed his wand at it. It burst open in a fury of red sparks and he marched into the room, his wand still raised.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ he shouted.

Serena remained behind him, in the hall as her mind began to race. She was frozen on the spot with fear. Sirius Black was in there, and Harry could be dead. She would never forgive herself for not going with him to Hagrid's tonight if he ended up dead.

"Where is he, Sirius?" asked Lupin's voice.

Serena didn't care what he was asking, or what he was muttering about. She stood transfixed as she watched Lupin lower his wand and move past Harry to her Father who was sprawled on the ground against a wall, bleeding. Just the sight of him made her blood boil and her insides turn with nausea. Her body grew hot and she wanted to rip him to piece, destroy him, and pull the life from his eyes like he had her Mother's. But all these feelings were gone by the icy feeling that spilled over her body when she saw Lupin embrace Sirius Black like a brother, a lost friend.

Hermione was suddenly screaming, yelling about something, but Serena didn't hear the words. She put her hand to her throat and leaned against the wall, over taken by shock and horror. Her whole body seemed numb at the thought that Professor Lupin, who was her sister's godfather, one of her Mother's closest friends and had spoken at her Mother's funeral, was helping Sirius Black, a murderer. She shuttered and shook her head. This should not shock her, she set herself up for his betrayal. Why should she have trusted Lupin, her Mother's friend, when her own Father betrayed her Mother and her family? She bit her lip with anger. She should have been more careful and not have trusted him as openly as she did.

Serena stood up straight and moved into the light of the bedroom.

"Serena!" said Ron shocked to see her and interrupting Lupin's pleas for Hermione to stop yelling. Everyone looked at her, Sirius's eyes fell on her at once and she felt hatred burn in her. She hated that she had his eyes and dark hair. She wanted to stab her eyes out because they looked like his.

Sirius took a step closer and Lupin looked at them.

"Serena don't do anything rash," he said quickly, distracted from his argument with Hermione.

"Don't listen to him Serena," said Harry quickly. "He's been helping Black. He's a bloody werewolf!"

Serena wasn't fazed by Harry's words. She didn't really care if Lupin was a werewolf or not, and she already knew that she couldn't trust him. Serena looked at Lupin with a harsh glare that could have melted him on the spot.

"Don't tell me not to be rash," she hissed like a snake. "I have the right to be rash when he murdered my Mother! His own damned wife! Why did you kill her!?"

"I didn't kill her," Black said quickly. "I loved her."

"Don't lie to me!" Serena screamed. "She loved you with everything she was and had. Even when you betrayed her best friend and her she still had faith that you were innocent! She was the only person who ever had any damn faith in you and you killed her! Slaughtered her like you did the Muggles and Pettigrew!"

"Serena my dear you're being stupid," said Sirius in a dry croaking voice. "I figured you'd be the smart one—"

"—he didn't kill anyone Serena," said Lupin quickly. "If you would all just calm down and let us explain—"

"I can't believe he didn't do it," said Serena glaring at Sirius and shaking her head.

"You're not very open-minded then," said Sirius.

"I hate you," she said with a serious face. Her words were blunt, but they stabbed like a sharp sword. "I hate you. It doesn't matter if you're guilty or innocent, you've been dead to me my whole life and I'm not going to start believing in you now."

Sirius looked hurt by her words, but angry by them too. He stepped forward with such a harsh glare, Serena suddenly feared him again, like she had before. He reached forward and grabbed Serena's arm pulling her closer.

"Sirius! No don't!" said Lupin.

"I loved your Mother," Sirius said to Serena with serious eyes. His voice was so quiet with his anger. Serena was surprised he wasn't raging at her. "I loved her. And yes, I feel as if I did kill her. I wasn't there to save her like I had always promised her I would be. And now, now my children have no one."

"If you didn't kill her then who did?" spat Serena finding her own anger towards her Father. He stood up straighter.

"I don't know," he hissed. "But I would have to assume that Peter did. If he had the nerve to or maybe Page."

Page. Serena frowned. That was the name on the necklace. She had never heard it before and suddenly here it was in conversation about her Mother's murder.

"If Peter were alive, why would he kill her?"

"She was trying to track him down," hissed Sirius. "While working at the Ministry she was secretly trying to prove my innocents."

"H-how do you know this?"

"I wrote letters to her this past year," he said releasing her arm. "And I saw her just before her death."

Serena stood up straight and glared at him fiercely. No words came to her mind, but she desperately wanted to shout at him, cry, anything. If she couldn't blame him for the Potter's death, or her Mother's what could she blame him for? Not being there her whole life?

"Who was Page?" she asked. "Why would he have motive to kill her?"

"Went to school with him," said Lupin.

"Had a personal grudge against her family and me," said Sirius. "She was getting close to finding Chloe's murderer and she thought it was him. He used to be a Death Eater. He could have killer her."

Serena was caught off guard by the mention of Chloe's name. She realized that she was missing something in the story of her Mother's death and frowned slightly. Her eyes looked at Sirius Black again and she sighed. Did she have a reason to hate him if he wasn't responsible for all the murders he was accused of?

"It doesn't matter if you don't believe me," said Sirius before she could speak. "You've obviously given up on me already."

Serena frowned, angered by the words he used. She said nothing as he walked back to Lupin who was also frowning. Lupin turned and threw Harry, Hermione, and Ron their wands.

"Now will you listen?" he asked.

Harry hesitated and Serena crossed her arms over her chest. She leaned against the wall of the bedroom, near the door and was still glaring.

"Why not Harry?" she asked. "Let's hear them out. I'm all for a good laugh tonight."

Sirius glared at her harshly, like the Father he never was, scolding his daughter. He made to say something, but Harry beat him to it.

"Fine," he said. "If you haven't been helping him, how did you know he was here?"

"The Marauder's Map," said Lupin.

Serena assumed the map that she had found Lupin with earlier in the evening was the map he was referring to as the Marauder's Map. She had never heard of the thing before and was surprised that Harry seemed to know what it was, as did Hermione and Ron. She frowned slightly and listened as Lupin explained about the map and how he had seen Hermione, Ron and Harry visit Hagrid's hut, and he saw Sirius grab Ron and drag him, and someone else, under the tree. Serena was thinking as Lupin spoke that her dream had come true, but she was still a little confused about the dog and her Father, and Peter Pettigrew who Lupin said also was pulled under the Whomping Willow.

"You mean to tell me everything my Mother said was true?" questioned Serena coming back to reality. Lupin and Sirius looked at back at her.

"Yes," said Lupin. "Pettigrew is a live."

"No he's not! He's dead!" shouted Harry. "_He_ killed him!" He pointed at Sirius.

"I meant to," agreed Sirius with a bitter smile. "He was just a little too clever for me…slipped right between my fingers and landed me in Azkaban!"

"Sirius calm down!" snapped Lupin. "They need to understand. We can't just go and kill him!"

Serena was standing up straight now as she listened to Lupin talk. Everything was happening so quickly. Peter Pettigrew was an unregistered Animagus, as were Sirius Black and James Potter. They used to change into animals to keep Lupin company when he was stuck as a wolf in the Shrieking Shack.

All of this seemed too much to Serena at first, but as Lupin and Sirius continued to tell their story she felt more and more ashamed of herself. She had doubted her Mother. Her Mother had been right and she hadn't believed her.

Serena was not sure how the next few things happened because they happened quickly. Professor Snape appeared, and Lupin was suddenly on the ground tied up. Sirius had moved forward and Snape threatened him with his wand.

Serena stepped between Snape's wand and her Father and glared at him harshly. Sirius seemed surprised by the action, and truthfully so did Serena. She wasn't sure what made her step in front of Snape's wand, but something did. One could have called it curiosity to hear her Father's story, or perhaps it was faith or hope that he was really innocent that made her block him. She didn't know, but she found herself glaring at Snape harshly, his wand pointed straight at her chest.

"Miss Belle," said Snape surprised. "Or perhaps you prefer Miss Black now…I suggest you step aside."

"No," she said firmly and Snape seemed surprised by her words.

"Miss Black—"

"—You won't hurt me Professor," she hissed. "I doubt you'll risk going to Azkaban or even…losing your job. If you hurt me I promise you that I will see you lose your job—"

"—if you don't move I will personally see that you are expelled," snapped Snape. "Don't think you have the upper hand in this situation you stupid girl—"

"Don't you dare speak to my daughter that way!" raged Sirius.

Serena blocked his path to Snape.

"Professor please, just let us hear them out," Hermione said.

"You're in enough trouble already, be quiet!" Snape snapped at her.

Serena looked at Harry who had moved in front of the door.

"Potter, get away from the door," he snapped. "Let's go all of you."

"Not until you hear him out," said Harry holding his chin up and his wand tightly in his hand.

"It's amazing how the pair of you are exactly like your Fathers," said Snape looking between Harry and Serena. "Foolish and arrogant, too arrogant to believe that what you see in Black is wrong!"

"You're the arrogant one," snapped Serena harshly.

"Close that wide open mouth of yours Black!" Snape raged pointing his wand at her face, coming so close to her cheek.

"_Expelliarmus!" _shouted Harry, Ron and Hermione all at the same time. Serena ducked back into Sirius's chest as the spells blasted Snape back against the wall.

"You probably shouldn't have done that," said Sirius pulling away from Serena and going to Lupin who was struggling against his bonds. He untied him quickly and Serena stood still, glancing at Snape and her Father.

Lupin stood up and made for Ron.

"We need to see your rat Ron," he said. "Give him here."

Ron argued that Scabbers couldn't possibly be Pettigrew. But as Lupin and Sirius continued to explain Serena felt her heart beat against her chest with shame. She sank to the floor next to the bed and listened as they talked, not speaking at all as Harry questioned them, trying to see how this could all be a lie. And then, Ron finally handed over Scabbers, and to her shocking horror Peter Pettigrew appeared in the master bedroom of the Shrieking Shack. He begged and pleading, trying to make some excuse good enough for Sirius and Lupin, or even for Harry. And Sirius screamed at him that he should have died for James and Lily, as they would have died for him. Serena put her head in her hands as Peter cried and whined, begging for them not to hurt him. Never once did he mention the murder of Alice Belle, and when he was questioned about it he denied having anything to do with it.

Serena bit her lip and shuttered. Suddenly she couldn't hear anymore of Peter's attempts to live and all she could see was the dust covered floor in front of her. She grabbed her chest and sighed as all thoughts drowned out of her head and realization came. Her eyes glanced at Sirius Black, who was standing near Remus Lupin, holding Peter Pettigrew so he would get away. His eyes met hers and they were full of sorrow, anger, and fear. It was like he was saying he was sorry for everything that had happened to her. He was sorry that they hadn't caught Alice's murder. His eyes made Serena a promise that they would catch him. They would look for Page together because it had to be him.

Serena frowned and turned away ashamed. She had been wrong. Her Father was innocent.


	21. Don't Be Sorry Serena

Serena opened her eyes to someone's familiar voice yelling in rage. Her vision was blurred, but her hearing perfect. She realized it was Harry's voice roaring in the hospital wing, arguing with Snape, the Minister of Magic, and Madame Pomphrey. Hermione's voice could be heard in spurts, but not nearly as much as Harry's. Serena rubbed her head and sat up slowly in the confusion.

"Miss Belle!" said Madame Pomphrey rushing to her side. "Here, have some chocolate."

"_What is going on?"_ she asked looking at all of the people who were arguing. "Is it really necessary for you all to be yelling so much?"

"Serena, they're going to kiss him," said Harry quickly. "They don't believe he's innocent."

Serena frowned and looked at Snape with a harsh glare and then the Minister.

"I want to see my Father."

"That is simply out of the question," said Snape.

"I want to see him," Serena said more forcefully. She got out of the bed, throwing the chocolate down on the sheets.

"Miss Belle, please get back in bed you need to rest. Minister, Professor I'll ask you to leave—"

"Sirius Black is innocent!" Harry yelled.

"He is not Harry," said Fudge quickly. "He is not. You're confused. Rest and eat your chocolate. Miss Belle, you will not be allowed to see your Father."

"I want to see him whether he be guilty or innocent," she hissed wrestling with Madame Pomphrey who was trying to get her back into the bed.

"Will everyone please leave?" she called as the door opened and Dumbledore entered.

"Professor!" said Harry jumping out of bed and almost choking on a piece of chocolate. "Sirius Black—"

"For heaven's sake!" said Madame Pomphrey. "Headmaster, I insist that everyone leave—"

"I am very sorry Poppy," said Dumbledore raising his hand to silence her. "But I need a word with Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Miss Belle."

After more arguing, Snape, the Minister and Madame Pomphrey finally left the three students and Professor Dumbledore alone. Once Dumbledore has escorted everyone out, Harry and Hermione both burst into speech at once while Serena remained by her bed, silent. Dumbledore silenced the other two and his eyes fell on her with a sad smile.

"Professor," she whispered. "May I go see my Father?"

"Yes," he said. "Professor McGonagall is waiting in the hall to escort you up to the tower he's in."

Serena nodded and moved forward. Harry grabbed her hand and she looked at him. He forced a smile and squeezed her hand tightly. He released her hand and she walked past Dumbledore.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"Of course Miss Belle," he said watching her leave.

When she stepped out into the hall she found Professor McGonagall standing next to Snape and the Minister. McGonagall was red, looking as harsh as ever. Serena smiled slightly.

"Come along Miss Belle," said McGonagall.

"Where are you taking her?" asked Fudge.

"To see her Father," McGonagall said walking away done the hall.

"You can't be serious!" snapped Snape.

"Yes, Severus," said McGonagall. She motioned for Serena to follow her. "Come along Miss Belle."

Serena moved quickly to follow McGonagall as she walked briskly up a set of stairs towards the seventh floor.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Professor Flitwick's office," McGonagall said. "We don't have much time."

Serena picked up the pace and to match McGonagall's and they reached Flitwick's office in no time. McGonagall tapped her wand against the door three times and it opened. She pushed it open farther and allowed Serena in.

"I'll be down the hall if you need me," she said softly to Serena as she entered.

Serena nodded.

"Thank you," she said.

Sirius Black was sitting in a chair in front of the desk motionless. Serena feared that he had already been kissed as she approached him. He looked up at her with sad eyes and frowned.

"I thought you were…" his dry voice trailed off. He stood up and looked at her violently. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"I wanted to apologize first of all," she whispered standing by the door that was now closed.

"For what?"

Serena laughed softly. "For hating you. For blaming you for everything, for not believing you were innocent…"

"Serena," said Sirius standing up and crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You should not be sorry for anything—"

"—it wasn't your fault you got thrown into Azkaban!"

"No," he agreed. "It wasn't. But, my dear Serena, I do not blame you for not believing in me. And I don't blame you for hating me. You thought I was dead, a lie that your Mother told you. And when you learned the so called truth about me you learned I was a mass murderer according to the Wizarding society and completely innocent according to your Mother. I don't blame you for finding your own reasons to think I was guilty. All of the evidence pointed at me, I can see why you believed it. Don't be sorry Serena."

"Then I am sorry for hating you when I didn't even know you," she said. "I'm sorry for judging you."

Sirius sighed.

"I forgive you," he whispered to appease his daughter even though he felt that she had no need to be forgiven.

"Can I ask you something?" Serena asked.

"Anything," said Sirius.

"Well," she started. "If you were cleared would you take care of us? Like you said to Harry? Would you be our Father?"

"Of course," said Sirius. He looked surprised that she was even asking that. "I _am_ your Father. I have always been your Father Serena, and nothing can ever change that."

When she said nothing, just looked at her hands he continued. "I don't think any of us would get a long though…I'm sure your sisters hate me. And if they're anything like you they won't believe my story unless they hear it from me with their own ears. Amber and Amelia, and what was the baby's name? Alice wanted to name her Sable, but I wanted Kendra. What did she name her?"

Serena was shocked by the look in her Father's eyes. He actually looked human, like he cared about her and her sisters.

"She named her Kendra," Serena said moving closer and sitting on the desk. Sirius leaned against the back of the chair and nodded.

"And you're all here at Hogwarts? In Gryffindor I would imagine. That's where your Mother and I were both sorted."

"No," whispered Serena. "Amber is studying in Spain this year. She'll be back here next year."

"That is good for her," he said softly. "She was always a very independent child, you out doing her a little though."

"And Amelia?"

"Was spoiled," said Sirius smiling at the memories of his three beautiful daughters playing. "I gave her anything she wanted just to keep her from crying. She could cry louder then the other two of you combined."

"She's in Slytherian," said Serena softly. She wasn't sure how her Father would respond. He frowned deeply.

"My whole family was in Slytherian," he said. "Don't condemn her for it Serena. Just because she's in that house doesn't mean she's a Death Eater."

Serena cringed at the implication but nodded. She'd try not to be so hard on Amelia. When she said nothing else, Sirius spoke.

"I saw the pictures of you four at the house," he whispered. "You all look so beautiful. But only you look like me…"

"I sometimes wondered if I had been adopted," said Serena. "When were you in the house?"

"I stopped by just after your term started," he said. "It would have been easier to get into the house and see just Alice. If you four had been there…well I risked putting you all in danger as well."

"Mother believed you were innocent," she whispered. "Is that why you went to her?"

"I went to her because I loved her," he said. "And I could have been caught any day…I needed to see her again."

Serena was surprised by the tear that formed in her Father's eyes and ran down his cheek. She felt all hatred for him melting away slowly as she realized that this man was just as much a victim as she was in all of this. He was a victim just like Harry who had lost his parents, except Sirius had lost twelve years of his life, and now his freedom. Serena shuttered at the thought, but within the hour her Father would also be losing his soul.

"It seems cruel that I should live and Alice has died," said Sirius from far away. Serena blinked as he brought her back to reality, away from her deep lost thoughts. He looked at Serena. "You all needed her so much. She was such a good Mother. And like you've said, I've been dead your whole life, why should it matter if I live?"

"Could you have saved her that night?"

"No," he whispered. "I had just seen her, two nights before, and had returned here to the Shrieking Shack. I read about her death in the paper. I'm sorry Serena. I'm sorry for all the pain that you have experienced in your life." He glanced at her. "Who will you live with now?"

Serena frowned. She did not like the idea of living with someone else when her Father was free and actually innocent.

"Grandmama and Grandpapa in Ireland," she whispered. "We arranged it so that we just live there over the summer, return here for school."

Sirius nodded.

"Father," said Serena awkwardly. Sirius looked surprised to be addressed as such, but a small smile crept across his lips.

"Yes?"

"Who was Page exactly?" she asked. "And Chloe? How are they related?"

Before Sirius could answer his daughter's questions there was a pounding on the glass window behind the desk. Both Serena and Sirius turned to see Harry and Hermione on the back of a midair Hippogriff, floating just behind the glass. Serena moved to the window and pulled it open.

"What the bloody hell are you doing up here? Isn't he _dead_!?" she pointed at Buckbeak the Hippogriff.

"No time to explain," said Harry helping Hermione through the window. "Quick, Sirius you have to get on. It's you're only escape."

Sirius smiled with pleasure, and a thrill for adventure entered his eyes.

"Harry, you are definitely your Father's son," he said preparing to step out of the window and trade spots with Harry. Harry was beaming at Sirius's compliment. He was looking at his godfather very seriously.

"Part of me wants to go with you," he said.

"As James surely would," said Sirius. "No doubt for the adventure. But you must stay here Harry. The life of an outlaw is not the life that you deserve, nor want. You belong here at Hogwarts."

Sirius stopped from climbing out the window and turned to Serena. He went to her, and pulled her body into his arms. She was shocked by his action, and felt slightly uncomfortable pressed between his thin chest and surprisingly strong arms. But, she wrapped her arms around him to not give herself away.

They pulled apart and Sirius climbed out the window, onto the back of Buckbeak. Harry jumped into the office and all three of the students looked at Sirius, as he sat in midair. He waved to them.

"How will I ever thank you?" he said. "Miss Granger, you truly are the cleverest witch of your time." Hermione blushed slightly and muttered a thank you. "Harry, Serena, I will be seeing the both of you, I have no doubt in my mind, in the near future. Be good, stay out of trouble and keep each other safe."

Serena and Harry nodded and waved. All three watched as Sirius Black sailed off into the night, disappearing into the darkness. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand.

"Harry," she said. "We have only a few minutes!"

"What?" asked Serena looking at them as they headed for the door. Harry took a few steps back and grabbed her hand.

"Come on," he said quickly.

Serena followed them out of the classroom. She was surprised that Professor McGonagall was not in the hallway, like she said she would have been. They raced down the halls and stairs and came to a halting stop outside of the hospital wing doors, where Professor Dumbledore was standing. He had just closed the doors and turned, glowing at them.

"You were successful?"

"Yes sir," said Harry.

"Good," said Dumbledore. He leaned closer to the door and looked at his pocket watch. "I think you've just left."

"What is going on?" asked Serena.

Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Do not worry Miss Belle," he said softly. "I'm sure all is well. Good night."

He walked off down the corridor quickly leaving the three standing somewhat shocked. Serena was utterly confused she looked at Harry and Hermione with raised eyebrows and they both smiled.

"We'll explain inside," Harry said taking her arm as Hermione opened the door.


	22. I Prefer Black

Serena was extremely surprised by the story that Harry and Hermione told her, but also extremely thankful. She was pleased to hear that Dumbledore believed them and believed Sirius.

"My only regret about all of it," said Harry the next evening in the common room quietly. "Is that we couldn't catch Pettigrew."

"I know what you mean," whispered Serena. She looked up at Harry. "Just imagine, if we had caught him and my Father was cleared you could live with us." She looked down at her book in her lap. "We could have a family again…"

Hermione took Serena's hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Thanks," said Serena. She looked back up at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "To all of you. You have been my closest friends here and I'm thankful I have you. Even if I don't tell you everything and you don't tell me everything."

"It's nothing," said Ron. "You know, you're not such a bad person. We do actually like you."

Serena smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

Fred and George appeared in the common room with their friend Lee Jordan. Serena caught Fred's eye, and he left his twin's side, heading for hers. She smiled at him.

"Hey Fred," said Harry.

"Hi," he said with a nod to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Serena, I have a note for you from Professor Lupin."

"Oh?" said Serena with raised eyebrows. She reached out for it and Fred pressed the note into her hand. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said. "See you all at dinner."

Serena nodded and opened the note.

_Care for a cup of tea? _

_Lupin_

"What's up Serena?" asked Harry.

"Lupin would like to have a word," she said closing her book. "I'll see you guys at dinner."

"We'll save you a seat," said Hermione.

Serena walked down the corridors slowly, in no real rush to get anyway. Students were walking briskly around, most heading for the cool clean weather that was outside. She arrived at Lupin's office and knocked on the door gently.

"Come in," he said.

She walked in and saw that most of things were packed.

"Packing already?" she asked.

Remus Lupin sat behind his desk with a tea pot and some tea cups in front of him. He took a sip of his and motioned for Serena to sit down. She looked around the room. The books were off the shelf, in an open trunk with some other metallic belongs. There was on interesting creature in a tank, waiting for a classroom of students to observe, and a trunk with clothes hanging it was waiting to be shut.

"Thought I'd get a head start," he said softly. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you," she said sitting down. Lupin poured her some tea and handed her the chipped poke-a-dotted mug.

"Are you doing alright?" he asked.

"I imagine better then you," she said softly. Lupin nodded.

"I'm very lucky none of you got hurt," he whispered. "I am very sorry if I attacked any of you."

"You didn't hurt us," she whispered. "Father saw to that."

"You're calling him Father now?"

"That's who he is, isn't he?" said Serena and then she took a slow sip of her tea. Lupin nodded with a smile.

"I'm happy that you are getting along with him," he said.

"I was wrong," she said softly. "Thinking he was innocent was not an option in my mind. I don't know why…I just couldn't believe it. I was wrong to think my Mother a fool. And I was wrong to think him guilty."

"You're a very intriguing young lady Serena," he said slowly. "Not many would admit they were as wrong as you just have."

Serena was caught off guard by his compliment.

"How can I move on with my life if I don't admit that I made a mistake?"

Lupin nodded.

"A very good question," he said. "Have you decided you were wrong about other things?"

"You mean Amelia?" Serena said softly putting her cup back on the desk. "I still think she's a nasty little prick of a girl."

Lupin laughed slightly.

"You're just kids," he said. "I think if you've learned anything in the last couple of nights it would be to be open-minded."

"I'm not open-minded about Draco Malfoy," said Serena seriously. "And I don't like Amelia dating him."

"It's really known of your business I suppose," he said slowly. "But don't hate your sister for it. Hate him if you wish, I don't think very highly of him myself, but don't hate your sister Serena. You'll need each other in the end."

"End of what?" whispered Serena.

"It would be a shame for you two to lose your bond over a boy such as Draco Malfoy," he said avoiding Serena's question. She was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Serena," Lupin said softly placing his tea cup on the desk. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes Professor," she said.

"Oh no," he said with a chuckle. "It's no longer Professor. I've resigned."

Serena was surprised by this.

"Because you're a werewolf?"

Lupin nodded.

"It's a shame to see you go," she whispered. "I'm told you're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that Hogwarts has had for a long time."

Lupin shrugged.

"The job is also said to be jinxed," he said. "Anyways, to my question, do you believe that Voldemort will return?"

Serena was caught off guard by the question and picked her tea up slowly. She took a long drink as she rolled the question over in her mind. She had never really thought about it before, which was her answer to Lupin.

He nodded slowly.

"Why do you ask?"

"I wasn't sure what your Mother had raised you on," he whispered. "Fear or ignorance."

"I would say neither," she whispered. "My Mother knew he's not dead. I suppose I never thought if he'd return to power or not. If my Mother raised me on anything it was to fear nothing, and to always be prepared. Hope I suppose. She hoped he wouldn't come back, but she wouldn't have been surprised if he did. And I suppose I'm the same way."

Lupin nodded.

"Very wise," he whispered.

"You think he will return?"

"Most certainly."

"What makes you so sure?"

He shrugged and put down his cup of tea.

"He disappeared too easily," he said. "He was finished to easily I suppose."

"Killing the Potters was too easy of an end?" asked Serena with raised eyebrows and a harsh tone on her tongue.

"You misunderstood me," said Lupin. "I simply mean that I think his end came too easily. I believe he will have to fight more to live. I think he should have to fight harder to live because he has wasted so many lives for pleasure. I believe Harry will have to fight harder to kill him."

Serena nodded her head slowly.

"Harry has to kill him if he returns?"

"I would have to imagine," said Lupin very seriously. "But that's enough talk of that."

Serena frowned and looked at her teacup.

"Professor," she whispered, but he raised his hand before she could continue.

"Please Serena, call me Remus," he said softly.

"Remus," she said oddly as she moved forward in her chair. "Can you tell me about Chloe? Did you know her?"

Lupin looked at her with sad eyes and nodded slowly, looking away out the window.

"Yes," he whispered. "I did. I knew your Aunt Serena."

She sighed softly and leaned forward a little more, placing her arms on the desk and looking at Lupin intently. Serena had figured all along that Chloe was her Aunt. The clues were all there: she found the journal at Emerald Cottage, the way her grandparents wouldn't talk about her, and finally Sirius mentioned that her Mother was hunting down Page for the murder of Chloe.

"What was she like?" she finally whispered.

Remus smiled and looked at her.

"A lot like you actually," he said with a nod. "She was the complete opposite of your Mother in looks, had dark brown hair, the shade of yours if memory serves correct. Your smile too. The first day I saw you Serena I honestly thought you were her daughter and not your Mother's. Your eyes gave you away though. You have Sirius's eyes."

Serena nodded.

"They always seem to give me away," she whispered. "Harry recognized them the first day we met, he couldn't place them, but eventually he did. And even my Father knew them as his own when he saw me on Halloween."

"It is not something to be ashamed of."

"I am not ashamed of them," said Serena with a stern look in her eyes. "They make me different then anyone else in my family. I like that."

Lupin nodded.

"Remus," Serena whispered looking down in her lap. "D-do you know, how, how Chloe die?"

Remus's eyebrows rose with surprise.

"You don't know?' he whispered and Serena shook her head.

"I didn't even know I had an Aunt until just after my Mother's death," said Serena seriously.

"And your Grandparents didn't explain?"

"They didn't want to talk about it," Serena said. "It wasn't until I was leaving that the subject came about, and then there was no time. My Grandfather said it was too painful to recall her."

"She was murdered," said Remus darkly. "Brutally, by a Death Eater."

"What?" said Serena with bewilderment.

"Your Aunt died just out of her seventh year," he said softly. "I don't know the whole story, but it was just after your parents wedding. They were on their honeymoon, I remember they came back earlier because of her death."

"But, but why? Who did it?"

"Phinneaus Page. They had dated in Hogwarts, and were serious. They were engaged. But when Chloe found out that he was a Death Eater she left him. I was told, though your Mother never spoke of it, that Chloe had been seen by Phinneaus with a different man, kissing him. Phinneaus freaked out and murdered her on sight."

"And the other man?"

"Was also killed," said Remus sadly.

Serena frowned seriously.

"And where is Phinneaus Page?"

"In Azkaban," said Remus seriously. He looked out the window and frowned deeply. "Her death broke your Mother. But I'm surprised you never knew of her."

"If he's in Azkaban then he didn't kill my Mother," whispered Serena sadly. "I had visions of her death and the man who killed her had long hair like Father's, but was built more, not as weak and frail looking from being locked up in prison."

"Then perhaps you are looking for someone else…"

"Are you sure Page is in Azkaban?" asked Serena. "My Mother was getting close to solving Chloe's murder, and she was going to pin it on Page…if he was already in Azkaban—"

"—he had to serve a short sentence," said Lupin softly. "Maybe he was just released."

"What did he serve it for?"

"He killed a werewolf," said Lupin very seriously. "While he was in his human form though with the killing curse."

Serena was surprised by this.

"Why did he do that?"

"His daughter was attacked by a werewolf and died," whispered Lupin. "I sat in on this trail."

Serena nodded but said nothing more.

Lupin poured himself some more tea and motioned if Serena wanted more. She shook her head.

"No thank you," she whispered glancing at the clock that still hung on the office wall. "I should be getting to dinner. Are you coming?"

"No," he whispered. "I'm not very hungry. And I have a few things that I need to finish packing. You have a good night Serena. I have no doubt that we'll be seeing each other again. Have a good summer, and good luck with your future terms. I'm more then sure that you'll do well."

Serena bid Lupin a farewell and made her way out of the office in a glum state. She was looking at the ground as she closed the office door behind her, and a small cough made her jump. She forced a smile at Professor Dumbledore who had just met her in the hall.

"Hello Professor," she said.

"Hello Miss Belle," he said slowly as they began to walk. "You're late for dinner."

"As are you."

"Ah," he smiled. "I was attending to a very important Ministry matter. You look like something is troubling you? May I be of assistance and lend you an ear to talk to?"

Serena bit her lip and put her hands behind her as they walked.

"Did you know Phinneaus Page?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "A brilliant student, but he did not use his brilliances in the most useful ways I fear."

Serena nodded understanding what he meant.

"Why do you ask about him?"

"He killed my Aunt," said Serena. "And I'm pretty sure my Mother too."

"Ah, I see," said Dumbledore. "I wouldn't be so sure. I think you would know best about assuming someone is guilty when they are in fact innocent."

"Are you saying he didn't kill them?"

"That I don't know," said Dumbledore. "I am only advising that you don't jump to conclusions."

Serena nodded.

"Do you know if he got out of Azkaban for killing a werewolf yet?"

"He was released sometime this past year," said Dumbledore softly.

"So he could have killed my Mother."

Dumbledore nodded as they reached the staircase.

"It is possible."

Serena nodded and descended the stairs next to Dumbledore.

"You and your sisters are returning next fall I trust," he asked.

"Yes," said Serena. "And my older sister Amber will be here also."

Dumbledore nodded.

"She has already sent me her exam scores from her classes in Spain," said Dumbledore with a chuckle. "To insure that she gets placed in the correct classes."

"She's a little bit of an over achiever," Serena muttered.

"And there is nothing wrong with that," said Dumbledore as the Great Hall greeted them. "Have a good summer holiday Miss Belle."

Serena had stopped next to the bench where Ron and Hermione were sitting. She smiled as Dumbledore continued walking a few steps.

"Actually Professor," she called with a beaming smile. "I prefer Miss Black."

Dumbledore smiled and waved to her then made his way up to the front of the hall, where the rest of the staff was waiting for the end of term feast to beginning.

Serena sat down between Hermione and Fred Weasley still glowing. She looked across the table as saw Ginny, George, Kendra and Percy, but Harry was not there. She looked at Hermione.

"Where's Harry?"

"He wanted to talk to Lupin quickly," she said.

Serena smiled and nodded. Once the food appeared she dug into the feast, enjoying the food and company.

It wasn't long until she found herself sitting on the train, heading back to King's Cross Station in London. She knew that her Grandparents and Amber would be waiting there for her, Amelia and Kendra. Part of her was dreading the summer holidays because she would be stuck in tiny Emerald Cottage with all of her sisters.

"Serena?" said Kendra who was sitting across from her.

Serena looked up and smiled at her sister.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," she said. "I was just thinking that it's going to be a long summer."

Kendra nodded.

"Where are Harry, Ron and Hermione?"

Serena shrugged. "In a different compartment."

The compartment door opened and Harry stumbled in.

"Hi Serena," he said with a beaming smile.

Serena glowed back.

"Hi Harry," she said.

"This just arrived," he said holding out a letter. "It's from Sirius."

"Sirius?" questioned Kendra shocked. "Why are you writing to Father?"

Serena ignored her sister.

"Thanks Harry."

"Hey Serena," he said before he left. "Ron had mentioned that his Dad was getting tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. Maybe you wanted to come?"

Serena thought about it.

"No Harry," she said softly. "I think I should spend this summer with my family…most of it anyways. Maybe I can come and stay with you guys later?"

Harry nodded and smiled.

"Alright," he said. "Have a good summer. Kendra," he nodded his head to her. Kendra waved and Harry disappeared.

"Are you crazy!?" Kendra spat at Serena. "Writing to Father! He's a murderer Serena! He killed Mother!"

"No," said Serena. "He didn't."

"What?"

"I'll explain it to you in a minute," said Serena opening her letter.

_Dear Serena, _

_I hope this letter finds you well and safe. I write to you to assure you that I'm far from England and safe. I've found somewhere comfortable to stay for the time being where I don't think the Dementors will find me. I wanted to send this letter along to let you know about the rings I sent you and your sisters at Christmas. I forgot to mention in the madness before when we saw each other. The wedding ring that your Mother gave me I had cut into four when she was pregnant with Kendra. I had the three engraved previous to Kendra's birth, and then before Christmas engraved Kendra's with my own wand. I'm sure if you compared yours to hers you'd find her name a little sloppier then yours. _

_I also wanted to tell you that you can write to me any time you need to. Please be careful about sending too many letters because we don't want the Ministry to catch on that you're writing to me. Please address me as Snuffles (the big black fluffy dog) in your letters. _

_I hope you have a good summer holiday and I will be in contact soon. Be safe and be good to your sisters! Family means everything Serena, keep them close! _

_Love Always, _

_Your Father. _

Serena folded the letter and tucked it into her backpack. Kendra was staring at her with wide eyes, waiting for her to explain herself. Serena took a long breath and smiled at her baby sister.

"Dad is innocent," she said.

Kendra listened to Serena's story with out interruptions. Serena told her everything, from Peter Pettigrew being alive, to Page's necklace that she found in the kitchen. All through telling the story, she prayed that Kendra would believe her. Knowing that her sister was on her side would make living so much easier, and it would be easier to tell Amber and Amelia, if she ever did, with Kendra to back her up.

Kendra was staring at Serena with wide eyes by the end of it.

"Well?"

"I believe you," she said softly.

"Good," said Serena. "I feel better now."

"Yea?"

"Yea," Serena nodded. "That necklace you're wearing is from him. He says Happy Christmas."

Kendra laughed and touched the necklace.

"It shows that I have faith in him," she said with a beaming smile.

"Good," Serena sighed and rested her cheek against the window. "I've learned Kendra that you can never lose faith in the ones you love, or the ones that love you, even if everyone else has already given up, you should give them the benefit of the doubt."

Kendra nodded.

"Why do you think I believe you?" she joked.

"Shut up," said Serena throwing one of the opened chocolate frogs at her. The girls laughed and giggled the rest of the train ride.


	23. From Tannin

It has been brought to my attention that there are a great deal of misspellings (and other minor errors) in my story. I do apology for that, and if it were not for the fact that this story has been complete for sometime I would go back and edit the mistakes. Forgive me if it takes away from the story. Sometimes when we reread things we read them the way we want them and we don't see the smallest mistake. I appreciate those that have alerted me to the errors (like my spelling of Slytherin), but please understand why I haven't gone back to correct those errors.

I will strive much harder and edit the upcoming chapters for the final installment of the Black Legacy, _Till Death_, more careful. Thank you for your time and dedication to Serena and the battles that she fights everyday, inside and out. You all help her more then you know.

So signed,

Gabriel Tannin


End file.
